The other Evenstar
by KlBeans1206
Summary: Seraphina has a dark and shameful past. She joins the Fellowship to help Frodo on his mission to destroy the Ring. However, her past comes back to haunt her. She must fight to protect the ones she loves and fight to keep control of herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Fellowship**

Light streamed in to the room, and a light breeze ruffled the curtains. I glanced over at Frodo, who lay in the bed. He looked peaceful; there were no signs of the fever that had ravaged his body; he no longer writhed and screamed like a Nazgul. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest told me he was sleeping soundly. Stretching, I left the chair by his bed and walked over to the window. Birds chirped and flew in and out of the trees. I could hear the waterfall underneath the stones of Rivendell. It was beautiful here; I didn't realise how much I had missed it.

"I hope I'm not intruding?"

A voice sounded behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Gandalf. Grinning, I hugged him and gestured him to the chair beside Frodo's bed. He sank in to it gratefully, leaning his staff against the wall. He looked drawn, and tired. His eyes were shadowed and a sense of despair hung over him.

"What troubles you?"

I watched him as he settled down.

"Saruman has allied himself with Sauron."

Gandalf explained shortly, looking at the sleeping face of Frodo.  
I clenched my teeth together to hold back the curses. Staring out of the window, I wondered how such a good wizard could have been turned.

"Elrond has summoned representatives of each race to a council here in Rivendell. We must discuss what to do with the Ring. You will be there of course."

Gandalf spoke again, glancing up.

"You make it sound as if I have no choice. I would rather not attend."

I did not look at him and turned back to Frodo's bed. He stirred, and I leant forward, but he did not wake.

"What are you afraid of? You have nothing to fear. I daresay having you there will make the process smoother."

"I have everything to fear."

"My dear, what you did is in the past. The elves have forgiven you. The people attending the council either do not know of what happened or have forgotten it completely."

Sighing, I nodded. Frodo shifted again, and mumbled. I strode forwards and stood opposite Gandalf. Frodo's eyes fluttered, and opened. They gradually focused on Gandalf.

"Good morning, Frodo."

Gandalf's tone was mild, and he smiled at the Hobbit.

"Gandalf! I-"

Frodo was cut off by a blur that bounded on to the bed. Sam bobbed up and down on the bed, talking so fast I could barely hear what he was saying. I caught Gandalf's eye and with a small smile, I left the room.

I walked aimlessly, in no particular direction. I wandered out on to a balcony overlooking the entrance courtyard. Honeysuckle climbed up to the balcony edge, its fragrance permeating the air. I leant forward, resting my elbows on the edge. I allowed myself to be completely lost in the sounds and smells of Rivendell. Suddenly, I felt a presence beside me. Aragorn was leaning on the balcony, his back to it and his arms crossed. He was clean of the grime he had arrived with. He was dressed in a loose grey tunic, and black leggings. He wore battered boots, which looked like they had seen better days. His raven hair was soft and wavy, and gleamed in the sunlight. His dark eyes watched me. He suddenly grinned and pulled me in to a bear hug. I clutched him tightly, feeling my fears and worries melt away. He was one of two people on Middle Earth that I trusted completely.

"I thought you would be here. I understand Frodo has woken?"

He resumed his position, his back against the balcony, and his arms crossed. I stood next to him, hands resting on the balcony edge.

"He is awake, yes. He has made a remarkable recovery, considering he has had to fight the Ring's influence as well."

"He had the best healer in Middle Earth looking after him."

I chuckled and hit him playfully on the arm.

"You will be at the council, I assume?"

"Yes, although I am not looking forward to it. I can see it descending in to madness."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Aragorn. It may turn out better. I agree with you, though. I am not looking forward to it either. Maybe – "

I stopped as horses clattered in to the courtyard below us. A group of elves had arrived. A welcoming party came out to greet them. I lazily scanned their faces, recognising each one. Olithir. Elion. Belanor. My heart constricted as I saw who the last elf was. Legolas. A strangled sob escaped my lips. It echoed round the courtyard. The elves looked up sharply. I turned away quickly, before they could see my face.

"What's wrong?"

Aragorn turned to me, concerned.

"Nothing. We must get ready for the council. I will meet you there."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried back to my room to get ready.

XXX

"I'm nervous, Seraphina. What if they don't take me seriously?"

I looked down at Frodo and saw that his blue eyes were clouded with worry. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You carried the Ring here, and fought the poison of a Morgul blade. That alone is more than any of the people here have done. You are a great hero already. They will listen to you."

I tried to reassure him. He gave me a small smile and turned to face the entrance to the courtyard where the council sat. Giving him a small push, we walked through the archway and in to the courtyard. Elrond was seated in a high backed chair facing a round, stone table. The gathered people sat on chairs that were arranged in a semi-circle on the other side of the stone table. An empty chair was next to Gandalf. Frodo glanced up at me. I motioned for him to sit. With a grateful glance, he sank in to it. I noticed his legs were shaking. I stood next to him, hand resting on his shoulder. I looked round at the faces of the council. I skipped over the elves, not wishing to make eye contact with Legolas. My eyes rested on a man seated next to Aragorn. He was clearly from Gondor: he held himself with pride and arrogance that only Gondorians had. His fair hair was shoulder length, and a light stubble adorned his chin. He wore the uniform of a soldier, and a sword rested by his feet. A jolt went through me as I recognised him. He was the eldest son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. I had not seen him or his sons in a long time.  
His eyes travelled up and down me. I bristled slightly. I was wearing what I always wore to formal Elven meetings: a pair of brown boots that ended just below my knees, hugging my calves; a pair of grey leggings; a light blue tunic which was nipped in at the waist to show off my curves (I believed that women should show off what they had proudly). A bow and arrows nestled between my shoulder blades, along with a pair of twin blades. My hair was tied back in to a plait. Silver thread ran through it, making it shimmer. My necklace hung at the base of my throat. I noticed that it was starting to burn me. I knew the reason why but refused to acknowledge it. Pulling my eyes from the Gondor solider, I nodded to Elrond. He bowed slightly in my direction and addressed the assembled people.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

He waved a hand towards the stone table. Frodo got up and walked forward. He gingerly placed the ring on the stone table. As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he walked back to his seat. Murmurs erupted from the people. They were staring as if a great gift had been placed before them. Disgust rose within me and I stared at the ground.

"So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice crying, 'The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found'."

The soldier next to Aragorn spoke suddenly. He stood and walked towards the ring.

"Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!"

Aragorn's voice rang out, his tone sharp.  
Boromir looked up suddenly. He stared at me warily. I hadn't realized but I had reached for the hidden dagger I always carried. I sheathed it, but didn't relax. Boromir returned his attention to the ring.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Boromir stared round the circle, his face slightly smug.  
I laughed outright. Everyone stared at me. Elrond caught my eye. He tried to look stern, but I could see amusement in his eyes.

"You find something funny, lady elf?"

Boromir looked at me coldly.

"I find the stupidity of some men funny."

A loud guffaw erupted from one of the dwarves. I gave him a grin, and turned back to Boromir.

"To think that we could use it against Mordor is pure madness."

"Seraphina is right, Boromir. You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Aragorn spoke up, and I gave him a grateful look.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Boromir shot back, his voice sneering.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. He is heir to the throne of Gondor."

Legolas spoke before I could. Boromir stared at Aragorn.

"Gondor needs no king!"

He sat down but didn't look at Aragorn again.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Elrond spoke in to silence that had occurred.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The dwarf that had laughed picked up his axe and strode forward. Swinging his axe up and then down, he struck the Ring. A Nazgul scream erupted in my head. Burning pain engulfed my body; old wounds that had been made by Morgul blades seared my skin as if on fire. Clutching the head of Frodo's chair, I fought to keep myself under control.

"Seraphina! What's wrong? What's happening to you?"

Frodo cried out, his voice urgent.  
I looked down and groaned. My tunic had burned away to reveal the scars the Morgul blades had left. Most of the scars were on my abdomen; not much of my tunic was left at that point. My tunic had burned away at my right shoulder and at several points on my back. Holding my head, I ran towards the Ring and clamped a hand down on it. Immediately, the screaming stopped. The fiery pain faded away. I looked down at the dwarf. He was on the floor, an astonished look on his face. The shattered pieces of his axe lay beside him. With a grunt, he got up and returned to his seat. I felt the stares of everyone upon me. Prising my fingers apart, I dropped the ring down on to the table. Drawing in a shuddering breath, I turned to Elrond. Without a word, he removed his cloak and handed it to me. Pulling it around myself, I turned and walked round to stand back beside Frodo. Ignoring the shocked stares of everyone, I stared only at Elrond. With a worried look at me, he addressed the dwarf.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Elrond's tone was grave. I cast a look at Legolas. The look on his face as he took in my condition was enough to make me feel like crying. I quickly looked away.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Boromir exclaimed, his face incredulous. Everyone started talking at once. Then, it turned in to shouting. It was chaos. I sank to the ground, too exhausted to care. Frodo turned to me. An idea formed in my head.

"Frodo. Would you take the Ring in to Mordor?"

He looked surprised. He looked over at the pandemonium and nodded.

"I will take it."

His voice was lost in the noise. With a determined look, he stood and tried again.

"I will take it!"

His voice rose to a shout. Silence fell as everyone looked towards the little hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor! Though…I do not know the way."

Frodo looked a little abashed. With an effort, I stood and walked forwards.

"Then, I shall go with you. You have my allegiance."

I smiled down at him, and went to stand behind him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Gandalf came forward, placing his hands reassuringly on his shoulders. Aragorn walked forwards and knelt before Frodo.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Aragorn rose and stood beside Gandalf.

"And you have my bow."

Legolas walked over to join us.  
He stood beside me, close enough that our arms were touching. I felt weak again, but sternly told myself to pull it together.

"And my axe!"

Gimli growled, casting a hard look at Legolas, who assumed an innocent expression.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Boromir spoke unexpectedly. I was a little surprised. He seemed too proud to allow another to undertake such an important quest. Elrond glanced over us all and opened his mouth to speak, when a rustling in the bushes interrupted him. Sam appeared and ran to stand beside Frodo.

"Mr Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

He crossed his arms defiantly, his chin raised.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!"

Elrond replied, chuckling.  
Suddenly, two more hobbits ran out from behind pillars to join Frodo and Sam. With a smile, I recognised them. Merry and Pippin. I had not seen them since they arrived two days ago.

"Wait! We're coming too!"

Merry cried, grinning at Elrond.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing."

Pippin nodded enthusiastically as Merry rolled his eyes.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip!"

Merry whispered to his friend, nudging him. Elrond smiled and inclined his head. He was silent for a minute, and then he addressed us.

"Ten companions…so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – So it begins…

Elrond dismissed the other members of the council. Only the members of the Fellowship remained. Spotting an empty chair, I sat in it, closing my eyes.

"We should leave as soon as possible. Tonight, I should think."

My eyes snapped open as Gandalf spoke. Everyone had sat down again. Merry and Pippin were sitting either side of me, as if protecting me from some invisible menace. Elrond had left with the other elves, giving me a concerned look as he left. The others were spread out in the semi-circle of chairs.

"No. We leave early tomorrow morning."

I answered forcefully, keeping my eyes down.

"Surely leaving as quickly as possible would be best, lady elf?"

Boromir questioned me. His voice was not so proud; he sounded almost subdued.

"Please, call me Seraphina."

He smiled, and I continued.

"Leaving tonight would spell trouble. Frodo has not yet fully healed; he needs time to rest."

"I sense that is not the only reason for not leaving tonight. What weighs on your mind?"

Legolas spoke quietly, staring intently at me. I looked back at him. He nodded and settled back in to his chair.

"Why? What's the reason?"

Pippin asked, looking at me curiously.  
I opened my mouth to answer but Gandalf spoke first.

"Frodo, Bilbo wishes to talk with you. Take Sam as well. Merry. Pippin. Go and see Lord Elrond. He has a task for you."

The hobbits looked surprised, but did as they were asked. Frodo and Sam gave me a little wave as they walked through the archway. I lifted my hand in response. The courtyard seemed empty without them; I had never noticed how the four hobbits had so much presence.

"You can talk freely now, Seraphina."

Gandalf leant forwards slightly, one hand on his staff.

"I must admit, I am confused as to why the hobbits should be sent away. They are part of the Fellowship, are they not? They should listen to whatever needs to be said."

Boromir looked confused as he spoke.

"What I have to say is not for their ears. They are not worldly like we are. Up until a few days ago, they hardly knew anywhere except the Shire. They do not know of the hidden dangers of Middle Earth."

I answered him, looking round at everyone.

"They are not children to be sent away when we feel like it."

Aragorn interrupted, his brow furrowed.

"I understand that. However, they are not hardened against the evil that is starting to crawl out of Mordor. We have all seen and fought against this evil, in some form, at some point in our lives. They have not. I do not wish to alarm them, or even frighten them."

Aragorn inclined his head in agreement.

"So, what have you to say, lassie? Or do we have to guess?"

Gimli said, giving me a grin.  
I smiled back, but it was thin. He seemed to sense that I was not at all happy and his expression became grave. Everyone was waiting for me to begin.

"The life force of Sauron is bound to the Ring. It is like a living thing. At all times, it is looking for ways to return to him. It will lead whoever bears astray, so it can return to Sauron."

"We know this. What I do not understand is why we should wait until morning to leave?"

Boromir cut in, looking even more confused.

"The Nazgul hunt for the Ring. When they find it, they will kill whoever bears it and take the ring back to Sauron. They feel the presence of the Ring at all times. The Nazgul know that the Ring is here in Rivendell. The power of my people protects us, but it only extends so far. As soon as we leave that protection, they will be on us like crows on carrion. Under the cloak of night, we will be helpless to defend ourselves against them."

I finished, and leant back against the chair. The sun was sinking, and gold streaks spread across the sky. I could hear the wind sighing through the leaves on the trees around us; the branches creaked slightly and I shivered: it was not a good omen.

"Well. That is agreed then. We will leave at first light tomorrow. I suggest we gather what we need and get some sleep; it is a long, hard road ahead of us."

Gandalf effectively ended our meeting with his words.  
Everyone nodded, and rose from their seats. I stayed where I was, and looked up at the balcony above Elrond's chair. Two young female elves stood there, cloaks wrapped around them. Each had a silver brooch of an oak leave clasping their cloak together: they were guests and had arrived two days ago from Lothlorien. They giggled suddenly and one started whispering in the other's ear. I followed their line of sight. They were staring at Legolas, who was walking away with Aragorn, trailing behind Boromir. Legolas did not look in their direction, although I was sure he could hear them.

"I would not trouble yourselves with him."

I called out to them and the girls whipped their heads round to stare at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas stop and turn.

"And why should we listen to you?"

The girl on the left answered me. I saw that she was the more bold: the other was standing slightly behind her, and could not look directly at me. The girl who answered crossed her arms and assumed a haughty expression.

"I have walked these lands far longer than you, child."

"I am not a child; I am of age!"

"When you are as old as I, and see the way time passes through my eyes, then you will see who are children and who are not."

"You have not answered my question: why do you think we should listen to you?"

I stared at her, amused and annoyed in equal measures.

"If you will not listen to me because I am your elder, Elanor of Lothlorien, maybe you will listen to me because I am your Queen."

The two girls gasped and a stricken expression came over the bolder girl.

"Forgive my insolence, my lady. I – "

I raised a hand and she stopped. I gave her a small smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, child, but maybe thinking before you speak would be a good idea. Appearances can be deceptive; do not judge only by what your eyes see."

The girls nodded, and hurried away, their footsteps echoing down the corridor.  
I stood, drawing Elrond's cloak further around my body. I had quite forgotten the effect the Ring would have on me. It did not warp my mind like it did others; the effect it had on me was merely a consequence of the time I spent in darkness.  
I reached the archway leading out of the courtyard, but stopped. Legolas leant against the arch, barring my way. His eyes sought mine, and for a few moments, I dropped my guard for the one man I had allowed to see my real self.  
He smiled gently, and moved aside, letting me through. We began walking back towards our rooms. The sun had almost set and the torches had been lit. Our shadows flicked along the walls as we walked along in silence. Our steps fell in time; it felt natural. Legolas walked close to me; his hand kept brushing mine. Finally, we reached his room.

"I can feel your pain. What are you hiding?"

Legolas whispered, his voice soft.

"You know what I hide. I can never be rid of it. I must bear the pain; it makes me who I am."

"No. That was three thousand years ago, Seraphina. It does not define you. You have done a great many good deeds since then. You must let go: the rest of us have. You are our Queen now."

Legolas sounded slightly angry, and he took my hands in his.  
I looked up at him. I could see myself reflected in his eyes. My heart beat faster and I ached to feel his arms around me, to let myself relax in to him, to let him love me. I pulled my hands from his.

"Arwen is the Evenstar of our people: she is better suited to being the Queen."

I turned away but Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me round to face him.

"I think not. Your power is evident to any elf: you are descended from Fingon. It may not be common knowledge that the elves have a Queen, but all the elves know you, although some seem to be a little less informed than others. You are beautiful, loyal, brave. Trust yourself, _meleth."_

I gasped slightly. Like me, he usually kept his deeper feelings to himself, and hardly expressed them in words.  
I closed my eyes then. In my head, I could see him: riding his horse through the forests, practising his archery with fierce concentration. I could hear his laugh in my head. I opened them again. Without a word, he pulled me close and I hugged him tightly. I had spent so long away from him, it had started to hurt. My necklace burned my skin but I didn't care. He let me go and held me at arm's length. He touched my necklace. Confusion furrowed his brow and then it cleared. His eyes widened. I jerked away from him and clasped my necklace in my hand.

"Seraphina."

He sounded breathless, and he reached out a hand.

"You should gather your things. We leave at first light tomorrow,"

My voice was flat, and hard. Without another look at him, I turned and ran back to my room.

XXX

I walked in to the entrance courtyard, my steps quiet. I had woken well before dawn, and had double checked everything: all that we needed had been packed up and was ready to be strapped to Bill, the sturdy pony we were taking with us. I had made sure everyone had their weapons repaired and sharpened, even the hobbits. I chuckled as I remembered their faces on being given real swords. My own twin blades had been repaired; I did not carry my bow and arrows: Legolas was our archer. I had dressed in simple fighting gear: dark brown leggings and boots that reached to just below my knees, and a white tunic that was clinched in at the waist. My grey, woollen travelling cloak was held together with a silver brooch in the shape of a flower, with a fruit in the centre of it: the symbols of Valinor.  
I reached up and touched the handle of one of my blades; they had served me well since they had first been given to me, four thousand years ago. Like Narsil, Isildur's sword, a pattern of seven stars was etched in to the blades. The hilts were bound tightly in leather. When the sun shone on them, they glowed with a cold light, as if on fire, and their edges were sharp.  
Dropping my hand, I seated myself on the ground, staring out at the horizon. I breathed in deeply, letting myself relax. The sun finally appeared and its rays broke out, sending stripes of light across everything. I heard the murmur of voices and the clatter of hooves. Ignoring the growing noise, I pushed myself on to my knees and clasped my necklace. Bowing my head, I started whispering a charm of power. It centered me, helped me to focus, cleared my head. It also charged me with power, so I was ready to fight. Looking down at my skin, I saw that it was shimmering. Looking up at the sky, I continued on. I could feel the fire in my veins: this was the power of my people within me. My voice deepened and I could hear thousands of voices: twisting, melting in to one until I was speaking with the voice of all elves. My whole body glowed brightly, pulsing with energy. I was truly the Elven Queen: all my doubts about my ability to govern my people; the fear of my past; the anger I held; they all faded away until I felt nothing except the acceptance of the elves. I spoke the last word, and released my necklace. My body returned to its normal colour, and the fire in me dissipated. Getting to my feet, I looked up at the sky again. It was clear, with a few wisps of cloud. A perfect day for travelling.

"So it is true. I did not believe it, but now I see with my own eyes: the elves really do have a Queen."

I whipped round as I heard Boromir speak and saw the Fellowship, standing and staring. The hobbits were all in front. Their eyes were wide with amazement, and Pippin's mouth was hanging open. I raised an eyebrow at him and he hastily closed it, looking embarrassed. Gandalf and Aragorn just look stunned, as did Boromir. Legolas smiled at me and walked forwards.

"We are all ready. We await your word."

"My word? I am not the leader of this group. And do not bow to me, Legolas Greenleaf. You are a prince in your own right!"

I snapped at him, surprised at how angry I sounded. He just looked back at me.

"There is no presence of evil that I can sense. Since we are all ready, we should leave."

I made my tone more gentle. Nodding, they all started forward. The hobbits, along with Gandalf, went first, with Sam leading Bill. The three men went next, and I brought up the rear. Walking through the archway out of the courtyard, sadness settled over me. I did not know when I would return to Rivendell, or even if Rivendell would still be standing. The elves were leaving for Valinor soon: our time on Middle-Earth was coming to an end.  
We walked along a natural corridor leading out of the courtyard. Gently sloping banks lead up to higher paths which branched off in different directions. I suddenly walked in to the back of Aragorn, who had stopped abruptly.

"What's going on?"

I was immediately concerned. Aragorn merely pointed up the hill. Elves lined the corridor on each side. They were clad in mourning gear, and each was holding a candle, which flickered in the growing light.

"Why are they here?"

I heard Frodo ask Gandalf curiously.

"They have come to say goodbye to their Queen. They know that she does not leave with them."

Gandalf answered him in hushed tones. I stumbled my way to the front of the group, tears blurring my eyes. I turned in a circle, slowly taking in all the elves before me. Most were silently crying. Tears slid down my cheeks as I realised what was happening. They were mourning me: as soon as they entered Valinor, I would be as good as dead to them. A hollowness opened up in my chest, and I found it hard to breathe. As one, all the elves kneeled down, and bowed their heads. One by one, the candles went out. Drawing in a shuddering breath, I placed my left hand over my heart and inclined my head.

"Goodbye, my beloved people. Know that I am never lost to you: I am forever in your hearts."

I whispered in Elvish, knowing that they could hear me.

"We must continue on. We are losing time as it is."

Gandalf interrupted, his tone kind. I nodded and hastily wiped my eyes. I started walking forward and heard the others follow. As we reached the end of the path, and the plains opened up, the elves started to sing:

"_Ú i vethed nâ i onnad.__  
__Si boe ú-dhanna.__  
__Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad."_

I stopped dead and turned back around. The others filed past, their heads bowed respectfully. Legolas stood by me. Without saying anything, he took my hand. I didn't protest and clutched it tighter. The voices rose and sang louder, until all I could hear was their voices. My heart shattered and a sob escaped my lips. I would never again see the elves, _my _elves, unless I left with them. Everything in my body was straining to run back to them, but I resisted. Shaking with the effort of staying where I was, I raised my hand. Without stopping their song, the elves raised their hands.

"Let's go."

Legolas was crying too. Still holding his hand, I turned and walked away from my people, leaving my future behind and heading back to my past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – To Moria**

The day passed quickly, and soon night had fallen. Shadows flitted across the plains, making me nervous. The moon was full, and cast a silvery light all around us, making everything glow with an eerie light. We came to a cluster of boulders, which had a hollow in the middle. It was big enough to shelter all of us from the biting wind, and there was a place for Bill to rest too. I took Bill from Sam and untacked him. He nickered softly and immediately started munching on the coarse grass around us. Patting his flank, I carried our packs back to the others. Merry and Pippin were building a fire, without success. Every time a spark lighted the wood, the wind would blow it out.

"Here. Let me."

I knelt in front of the fire, spreading my cloak out and shielding the logs from the worst of the wind. Merry and Pippin tried again and this time, a spark caught. Soon, a fire was blazing. Everyone gathered round, stretching out their hands. Wordlessly, I handed out lambas bread. We sat in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. As I ate, I stared in to the fire. Shapes began to dance before my eyes: horses galloping; elves dancing; a sword swinging in a deadly arc through the air. I followed these shapes, losing myself in the flickering flames. A battlefield sprang up, and I could see masses of people fighting. In my head, I heard the distant shouts of men, and the clash of metal. All of a sudden, the eye of Sauron appeared, burning in to my mind. I gasped, and scrambled backwards.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Legolas asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, nothing. My mind is playing tricks."

I let out a nervous laugh, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I will take first watch."

I stood and walked away, towards a pile of rocks. I climbed them and nestled myself on top, so I could see all around us. Darkness had cloaked the land in inky shadows. Sighing, I unhooked my blades from my back and laid them in front of me. They glinted in the pale moonlight, and the stars etched in to their blades winked and shone. I crossed my legs and scanned the horizon. Nothing. I relaxed slightly. Silence echoed behind me. I looked behind me. The fire had burned low: the glowing embers lighted everyone's faces. The hobbits had curled up together near the back of the space. Aragorn and Gandalf were sleeping sitting up against the rocks. Gimli snored on the floor right next to the fire. Legolas had wrapped his cloak around himself, and was leaning against the back of the rocks, near the hobbits. His face was peaceful, his hair draped across his face. My throat constricted, and I swallowed hard. He didn't deserve someone as poisoned as I was: he deserved someone better. A tear trickled down my cheek involuntarily.

"Mind if I join you?"

A voice sounded from below me. Quickly wiping my eyes, I looked down and saw Boromir looking up, a hesitant smile on his face. I waved my hand and he climbed up and sat down next to me. We didn't say anything for a while; we just stared out as if we could actually see anything.

"You seem restless. You have not said anything until tonight."

Boromir broke the silence. I glanced sideways at him: he was watching me.

"It is hard for me to talk. I am still raw from this morning."

My voice wavered, and I cleared my throat, trying to hide it. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and through that simple gesture I could feel all his sympathy, his worry, his anxiety.

"Thank you."

I whispered, staring down at my feet. After a few moments, he let his hand drop.

"You are hiding something. What did you see in the fire?"

His tone was sharp and I could feel his gaze on me.

"The eye of Sauron."

There was no point in lying to him; I sensed that he could tell if I was.

"Does he know where our path is leading us?"

He shifted until his body was facing me. I did the same. We sat facing each other and in the moonlight, he looked gaunt, and drawn.

"No, I do not think so. He knows that the Ring is not in Rivendell anymore, but he does not know where exactly it is."

"That is a good thing. The less he knows, the more time we have."

I nodded in agreement, but didn't reply.

"It is strange. I hardly know you at all, yet I feel as if I could trust you with my life."

Boromir looked at me, eyes calculating.

"Many people feel the same around elves. We have a trustworthy disposition."

"There is something in my heart that stirs whenever I look at you. Have we met before?"

I grinned at his concentrated look.

"Yes, although you would not remember it. You and your brother were just a few months old when I visited Gondor. I stayed for a few weeks. I used to sing to you when you would not sleep."

I smiled a little at the memory, suddenly seeing the baby in place of the grown man in front of me.

"Sometimes, I hear a lullaby in my dreams. You seem to know a lot about me, so I would like to know about you."

"Indeed?"

I raised an eyebrow at his audacity, but he just grinned back. I chuckled softly.

"What would you like to know? We will be travelling together for a long time, so I think it fair I tell you a bit about myself."

"Where is your family? You seem very close with Lord Elrond."

"My mother abandoned me when I was just a baby. My father was killed in the war against Sauron at the end of the Second Age of Sun. She left me at Elrond's door, and returned to the Undying Lands."

I started talking, but my voice cracked a little. Even now, the hurt still existed. I coughed and began again.

"He took me in and raised me as his own. It was only a few hundred years ago that I learnt I had a brother, a twin, if you will. He had been left with Lady Galadriel. Haldir, he is called."

"I see. So how did you become Queen? You must have been descended from royalty,"

Boromir's face was rapt with attention.

"I am descended from Fingon, the first son of Fingolfin, High King of the Noldor."

A crease appeared between his brows.

"The Noldor?"

I smiled a little; I often forgot that only a few men were like Aragorn, and that the majority only knew the very simplest of facts about the Elves.

"The Noldor were the mightiest of Elves who inhabited Middle-Earth. We are the Elves most far-famed in the songs and tales that have come to the ears of Men, for we were the Elves who wrought the great jewels, called the Silmarils, and the Rings of Power."

I stopped a moment, allowing what I had said to sink in.

"Do you know of the War of the Jewels?"

Boromir shook his head, and gestured for me to explain.

"Curufinwë, also called Fëanor, was the son of the King Finwë of the Noldor and his Queen, Miriel. Fëanor was the most learned in the crafts of Aulë, Maker of Mountains. One of Fëanor's greatest deeds was the making of three beautiful gems that captured the Light of the Trees of the Valar within their crystals. They were the most beautiful jewels ever seen, for they shone with a living light. However, this caused the greatest bane to the Elven people. Melkor, one of the Valar who was later called Morgoth, the Dark Enemy, came with the great Spider Ungoliant and destroyed the Trees of the Valar, slew Finwë and stole the jewels. Fëanor swore an oath of vengeance on Melkor, and pursued him to Middle-Earth from the Undying Lands. The War of the Jewels lasted through all the days of the First Age of Sun. Fëanor was slain in the War, as were his seven sons: Amras, Amrod, Caranthir, Celegorm, Curufin, Maedhros and Maglor. Fëanor's brother Fingolfin and Fingolfin's children, Fingon, Turgon and Aredhel, were also slain in the War. The third son of Finwë, Finarfin, had remained in the Undying Lands to rule the remants of the Noldor. However, his four sons, Aegnor, Angrod, Finrod Felagund and Orodeth, were killed, leaving his daughter, Galadriel, the only survivor of all the Noldor lords and their children that went to Middle-Earth."

I stopped again, catching my breath. Boromir no longer looked as confused as he did, but I could still see questions in his eyes.

"I am still a little lost. You mentioned you were descended from Fingon, yet he was killed in the War of the Jewels."

"Fingon's son, Gil-galad, was not killed in the War. He set up the last Noldor high kingdom in Middle-Earth, called Lindon. Gil-galad was my father. Haldir and I were born many years before the war against Sauron at the end of the Second Age. My mother left me with Elrond, and Haldir with Galadriel when we were a few days old. She returned to the Undying Lands, while my father remained in Lindon."

"I do not wish to sound disrespectful, but shouldn't Haldir be King, as he is the male heir to the throne?"

"There was no High King of the Noldor after my father died. Galadriel was the noblest Noldor to remain in Middle-Earth. Neither she or Elrond knew our true heritage until we had grown. Haldir was the rightful heir, but he refused, so it passed to me."

Boromir nodded, looking thoughtful. I looked out to the horizon, and was surprised to see it lightening. I nudged Boromir, and pointed to the horizon. He nodded once again, and stood, stretching. He jumped down off the rock, and wandered in to the camp. Soft snores filled the air minutes later. I settled myself, and turned to face the horizon, to watch the coming dawn.

XXX

We set off again early in the morning. Pippin trailed behind, eyes half closed. I waited until I was level with him, and then continued walking.

"Why do we have to leave so early?"

He yawned widely, and I giggled at him. He grinned sheepishly and covered his mouth.

"If we do not leave this early, we will lose time, and that is the one thing we do not have enough of,"

I answered his earlier question. Pippin snorted and looked up at me.

"Can you not just make time?"

I laughed properly for the first time in days. Pippin grinned and started laughing too. I ruffled his hair, and we walked in companiable silence.

XXX

We walked for hours more, until we came to a clearing. There were rocks lying around, and a few brown shrubs. In the distance, the Misty Mountains rose up, snow topping their peaks.

"We shall rest here."

Gandalf announced suddenly, striding towards a group of rocks. Everybody gratefully dropped their packs, and sank to the ground. I did not wish to stop. I had been feeling uneasy for a while now, but I held it in. The hobbits were clearly exhausted and Frodo looked like he would collapse at any moment. I looked over at him. He was sitting with Sam, who handed him some water. Good. Sam would take care of him.

"Sit, Seraphina. We will be here for a little while."

Aragorn called out from a top a rock. He had pulled his pipe out, and was smoking it. Wisps of smoke curled lazily in to the air.

"I feel too restless to sit. I need to do something!"

I called back to him, eliciting a shake of his head.

"How can you need to do something when you did not sleep at all last night? You are like a child,"

Boromir said, smiling as he walked towards me. I shrugged, and scuffed the ground with my feet. The sound of a sword being drawn made me look up. Boromir was standing in front of me, sword in hand.

"Come. Let us see what warrior you are."

He grinned and I heard Gandalf chuckle. I looked round. Everyone had sat up, and was watching avidly.

"I do not wish to harm you."

I replied by drawing my own blades.

"We'll see about that."

We circled each other, like a pair of hawks Suddenly, he lunged forward. I parried his blow with my right blade, and swung my left one up. He disengaged and blocked it. I jumped back, and shifted from side to side. Boromir watched me carefully. I leapt forward, bringing both blades up and over my head. He flung his sword up to meet my two, and we struggled with each other for a few seconds. He slid his sword down the length of mine, and pushed me back. I lost balance and fell to the floor. Boromir ran forward, and turned his blade down, as if to stab me. I rolled backwards, just as the tip of the sword hit the ground. Gasps came from all around us.

"You put up a good fight, Seraphina. But do you really think you can win? After all, you are just a lady."

Boromir taunted me, a grin splitting his face.

"Just a lady? I seem to recall that your father thought the same when you were born."

Laughter erupted from all sides. Boromir growled and ran forward, sword outstretched. I waited until the last moment before catching his word in between my two and spinning . He spun with me, and I swept his feet out from underneath him. He lay on his back, with my blades to his throat. Both of us were panting. After a few moments, I sheathed my blades and held my hand out. He clasped it and I pulled him up.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Boromir questioned, sheathing his own sword.

"I had lessons from one of the best,"

I replied, thinking of Elrond.  
I heard the patter of feet. Merry and Pippin ran up, eyes alight with excitement.

"Can you teach us to fight like that?"

Merry asked, looking between the two of us.  
I looked down at the two hobbits, who grinned like children who had just received presents. I looked at Boromir and held up my hands.

"I am sure that Boromir will teach you a few things."

I shot a smile at the two hobbits and walked over to Legolas and Gimli, who were sitting on a rock.

"You are a fierce fighter, lassie. I would not want to get on the wrong side of you."

Gimli chuckled, his eyes shining.

"I had the misfortune to do just that. She had me begging for mercy."

Legolas spoke, his voice amused. Gimli turned to him, a surprised expression on his face.

"I remember that day well."

I laughed and took Legolas' outstretched hand, allowing him to help me climb up to where they were sitting. They moved apart, so I sat in between them. Gandalf joined us, he too smoking his pipe. I shook my head.

"What bothers you?"

Gandalf asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Men's obsession with smoking a pipe."

Gandalf smiled ruefully. I ran my eyes over the camp. Boromir was giving Merry and Pippin their fighting lesson, whilst Aragorn offered encouragement. Sam and Frodo sat below Aragorn, looking on.

"So where do we go from here?"

I looked to Gandalf, as did everyone else. My knowledge of these parts was shaky, to say the least.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gimli spoke instead, his voice alive with excitement.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

I looked at Gandalf in surprise. As Gimli and Gandalf continued to argue, I noticed Legolas had got up, and was looking intently to the South. I joined him and looked too. A black shape was flying towards us. It was hazy and kept shifting, as if alive.

"What is that?"

Sam's voice sounded from below and I looked down to see that Frodo and Sam had wandered over.

"Nothing. It's just a whiff of cloud."

Gimli answered the hobbit, staring at the shape.

"It's moving fast…against the wind…"

Sam said the words thoughtfully, as if he didn't quite believe Gimli. Legolas and I jumped down from the rock, and continued to look at the shape. Boromir, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin had stopped fighting. As the shape got closer, I suddenly realised what it was. Legolas turned to me, fear registering on his face.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

He shouted out, moving to hide our things.

"Hide!"

Aragorn yelled, pulling Merry and Pippin with him. Everyone scrambled for a hiding spot. I poured water over the fire, and grabbed my pack. I dived underneath a shrub with Legolas just as the crows flew over our camp. Their cawing filled the air, and black feathers fell from the sky. I instinctively curled in to Legolas, who pulled me closer. I buried my head in his shoulder. After a few minutes, the cawing grew fainter, as the crows flew southwards. I crawled out from under the shrub, Legolas close behind. We stood and waited for the others to emerge. I quickly gathered everything and retrieved Bill, who had cantered off a way in fright. I returned with him, and Sam took him, speaking softly to him, and stroking his nose. I stood behind Frodo, who was shaking slightly. I place my hands on his shoulder, and squeezed gently. He looked up and gave a trembling smile. We all looked to Gandalf, who was gazing at the Misty Mountains.

"What were they, Gandalf?"

Frodo asked, his voice quiet.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhas."

XXX

We climbed the snowy slopes of Caradhas. Legolas and I lead, with Gandalf close behind. The others helped the hobbits, who were too small to walk in the waist deep snow. We had come to a path along the side of the mountain, and had to fall in to single file. A vicious storm had sprung up, and snow was blowing everywhere. Legolas and I ran ahead. We ran with ease across the top of the snow, our steps light. We stopped suddenly, and stared in to the blinding storm. A cruel voice filled the air:

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_

"There is a fell voice on the air!"

Legolas called back to the others.

"Let us get away from the edge."

I took his hand and pulled him back, suddenly afraid. A deafening boom filled the air.

"It is Saruman!"

Gandalf yelled.  
We all flattened ourselves against the back of the cliff edge as an avalanche of snow and rock came tumbling down. Waiting until the onslaught was over, Gandalf strode to the edge, and, lifting his arms, started chanting a counter curse:

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_

His voice was lost on the wind. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the top of the mountain. A second avalanche of snow began to fall. Gandalf continued to stand near the edge, bellowing in to the wind. Just as the avalanche was about to hit, Legolas leapt forward and pulled Gandalf back from the edge. A thick blanket of snow fell on top of us. All I could see was white; noise was muffled; I could barely breathe. Panic rose in my throat. I pushed it down and clawed above me. Finally, I broke free, and hauled myself out of the snow. I helped the others out, and made sure the hobbits were okay. The wind had died down a little bit, and the snow did not completely blind us.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Boromir spoke up animatedly. Aragorn shook his head in frustration.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria!"

Gimli joined in, his voice loud. I looked at Gandalf. A shadow of doubt appeared in his eyes, of a fear that lay unsaid.

"Let the Ring bearer decide."

Gandalf said finally, looking grim. Frodo looked from face to face, his expression uncertain.

"Frodo?"

Gandalf prompted him, that same look of uncertain fear in his eyes.

"We will go through the mines!"

"So be it."

Gandalf muttered to himself, looking defeated. Unease fluttered in my stomach as I wondered what evil lay in the mines that had struck so much fear in to Gandalf's heart.

_**All of the stuff Sera says to Boromir about her past is contained in 'A Tolkien Bestiary' by David Day. Its essentially a book containing loads of background info about LOTR.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – In the mines**

"The walls of Moria."

Gimli spoke in hushed tones. I looked up. We had come to a huge wall of grey stone. A grey lake was beside us, and we stood on a thin shingle beach. Everything was quiet: no wind stirred the branches of the two trees on the beach; no birds chirped and tweeted. I scanned the wall but could find no door.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

Gimli explained, catching my confused expression. He started tapping along the wall with his axe and the rest of us followed suit. Gandalf simply watched us, and then strode over to the trees. He brushed his hand across the rock in between the gnarled branches of the trees. Spidery silver lines started to appear as dust fell off the rock. The moon appeared from behind a cloud and illuminated the spot where the trees were. Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines grew brighter, and shone with a sheer white light. The lines outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the centre. Writing in Sindarin appeared across the top. Too weary to try and read it, I seated myself against the wall, some distance away from the rest of the party, who had gathered around the doorway.

"It reads: 'The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

Gandalf read aloud, his eyes scanning the door.

"What do you suppose that means?"

Merry piped up from beside him, startling Gandalf a little. I stifled a giggle and closed my eyes.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

I heard a knock against the wall and turned my head. Gandalf had set his staff against the star in the centre of the archway. He spoke, and his voice was deep and strong with power:

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!"_

The door did not open. Gandalf tried again:

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_

Again, nothing happened. I rested my head against the wall. I was weary all over. I could not sleep; the eye of Sauron did not let me. He was everywhere in my dreams. Some nights I felt as if I was back in his tower. I heard the screams of the Nazgul, and the growling of orcs. I would face a high backed chair. I could see nothing of what was sitting in it, yet it exuded a great power. I would kneel, head bowed. The power from the chair would shift, and I knew that the person had risen. Raising my head, I would stare in to fiery red eyes, full of hate, and anger. That would be the moment I would wake up. Pippin's voice brought me back to the present.

"Nothing's happening. What are you going to do about it, Gandalf?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from your foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

Gandalf snapped at the hobbit and Pippin took a step back, eyes wide.

"Do not take your anger out on Pippin, Gandalf. It will bring us no closer to opening the doors!"

I scolded the wizard, glaring at him. I did not like to see Pippin shouted at, however foolish he may be. Gandalf looked abashed, and turned back to the doors.

"I suggest we leave him to it. We could all do with a rest."

Rocks tumbled over each other as everyone moved away from Gandalf. Silence fell upon our little area and the night deepened. I stared up at the stars, seeking out one in particular. I found it, and focused in on its bright light. It calmed me slightly, and I breathed in deeply.

"How long has it been since you last slept?"

Legolas appeared silently beside me, his voice quiet. He sat next to me, legs crossed. Sighing, I sagged against his shoulder.

"Two nights."

"You must get some rest, or you will collapse!"

Legolas chastised me gently as he stroked my hair.

"I cannot sleep. There is a dark presence around us: it seeps into me, and clutches my heart; some nights I cannot breathe without pain."

I whispered the words, shivering. Legolas extended an arm and pulled me close. The warmth of his body made me relax slightly.

"It is your mind. I agree: there is a malevolent power that hovers over us, but it cannot harm us. Sleep. I will watch over you."

I started to pull away in refusal, but he held me firm. Giving in, I closed my eyes. I could hear the rhythmic thud of his heart; I could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. It soothed my fears, and, against my will, I drifted off to sleep.

XXX

"Seraphina! Wake up!"

An insistent voice invaded my dreams. I ignored it, trying to focus on my sleep. Suddenly, an image of Saruman's tower in Isengard appeared. I shot up, gasping for breath. Legolas was crouched in front of me, hands on my shoulders, eyes searching my face. I shrugged him off, and stood up. Brushing off my clothes, I finally looked at Legolas.

"Gandalf has opened the gates."

Legolas explained, turning away slightly. Behind him, everyone had stood and was waiting for us. We walked over to join them.

"Thank you."

I whispered to Legolas, looking up at him. He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. We all started for the door, grateful to be moving. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the lake rippling. Curious, I turned to look at it. Frodo and the other hobbits waited patiently as I scanned the water. Shaking my head at my paranoia, I walked through the doorway with the hobbits just behind me. Without warning, a long, snaking tentacle erupted from the water and grabbed Frodo's ankle. It started to drag him backwards out of the doorway.

"Frodo!"

I yelled out, drawing my blades. The other three hobbits clutched Frodo, desperately trying to keep him from the water, as the tentacle wrapped tighter around his ankle. I brought my blades down upon the tentacle, gouging a chunk of flesh. The tentacle released Frodo, and slithered back in to the water. The other members of the party had run back and were helping the hobbits to their feet. Suddenly, five tentacles burst from the water. They shot towards us, and slapped the hobbits aside. Grasping Frodo, they pulled him over the water and high in to the air. Gandalf and Gimli rushed to protect the other hobbits. Legolas drew his bow, and fired an arrow. It pierced a three-pronged tentacle that was wrapping itself over Frodo's face. I ran in to the water, closely followed by Boromir and Aragorn. I started attacking the beast, slicing any tentacle that my blades could reach. Frodo's yells filled the air. Looking around desperately for higher ground, I spotted a rock protruding from the water. I sprinted towards it, dodging the tentacles which tried to grab me. Clambering on to the rock, I could see better what we were up against. Frodo was being lowered towards the beast's gaping maw, which was ringed with fangs. It was set in a gilled face, akin to some ancient kraken. Wild, old eyes glistened fish-like in its head. I continued to attack the tentacles, hoping that the damage we were inflicting on it would convince the beast to release Frodo. All of a sudden, Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo. The beast bellowed in pain and the tentacle's assault stopped for a minute. Frodo dropped in the waiting arms of Boromir, who promptly ran with Frodo towards the mines. We all hurried towards the door. Looking back, I saw that the beast had recovered, and a hand-like appendage uncoiled, snaking after us. Legolas stood at the door, arrow aimed. He released the arrow, and it drove straight in to the beast's right eye. It roared in pain again, and the tentacle retreated slightly. Legolas turned and ran in to the caves after us, just as the beast reached out towards the doorway. The beast slammed in the wall, unable to fit through. Slabs of rock crashed down from the ceiling, completely blocking the doorway. The last rays of moonlight were extinguished. I could hear everybody's heavy breathing. A small light bloomed from Gandalf's staff. His face was covered with grime and dust, and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now: it is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

XXX

I felt like screaming. We had travelled for what had seemed like a century, and had come to a fork in the path through the mines, but Gandalf had forgotten the way. We had been seated before the three paths for more than an hour. I hated to be underground: I needed to feel the wind, see the open sky, hear the birds. I paced, wringing my hands.

"Seraphina?"

Frodo stood uncertainly atop a rock. He looked pale, and gaunt. Dark shadows rested underneath his eyes. I looked up at him.

"I need some help."

He whispered, looking down at his feet. I guessed what was wrong. Holding out my hand, he took it and jumped down from the rock. He bent his head and removed a chain from around his neck. The Ring seared my palm as Frodo handed it to me. We had been doing this for some time. I would take the Ring for a few hours every couple of days to give Frodo a rest from its influence. Frodo breathed out and rolled his shoulders. Colour had already returned to his cheeks, and he no longer looked as if he would collapse at any minute. I placed the Ring around my own neck, hiding it beneath my cloak.

"Thank you. I know how much it hurts you."

Frodo looked up at me, relief clear in his eyes.

"It does not hurt me."

I answered quickly; too quickly. His eyes sought mine and I stared back.

"Gandalf told me about what happened. I am sincerely thankful for what you are doing for me. I know that you have a connection with the Ring."

Frodo took my hand, smiling a little. I swallowed hard, tasting bile. I was not angry at Gandalf for telling Frodo: he had a right to know who was protecting him.

"If it was hurting me that much, I would not be taking the Ring from you. I can handle myself."

He let go of my hand, and stepped back. I knelt down until I was level with him.

"Trust me, Frodo. You are not causing me harm."

I tried to reassure him: the last thing he needed was to worry about me on top of everything else. Frodo suddenly stepped forward and hugged me fiercely. I hugged him back, feeling tears spring up. Frodo was our hope, our light. Whatever it took, I would help him complete his quest. I did not care that I had to endure pain: I would do anything to help Frodo. I released Frodo from my embrace. He looked back. Everyone had stood and was gathering their things together.

"Looks like Gandalf remembered the way."

I pushed myself up, and picked up my pack. Frodo waited for me to get everything together, and then, together, we followed the others deeper in to the mines.

XXX

We continued to walk. Before long, we came to a more open space. Broken, ornate columns lay tumbled across the floor. The air smelt musty, and damp. There was another smell that I could not identify, but it made me uneasy.

"Let me risk a little more light."

Gandalf spoke, lifting his staff higher. His staff illuminated a grandiose hall of stone. Tall pillars stretched to soaring ceilings, and went on for what seemed forever. I heard Gimli gasp in awe at his ancestor's work.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"If it is a city, then where are all its inhabitants?"

I asked the question sharply, looking around. I spotted an arrow on the floor. I picked it up, and examined it. Drawing in a sharp breath, I showed the others.

"Goblins!"

Boromir spat the word, his eyes glowing with disgust. I scanned the area around us again before speaking.

"Stay alert. I do not think they know we are here. Let us keep it that way."

We walked forward down the corridor, cautiously. Ahead, a chink of light shone through an open doorway. With an exclamation of surprise, Gimli ran forward. The rest of us followed. We had entered a small room. The walls were scarred and broken. Skeletons lay scattered about the place, their broken weapons laying beside them. A crypt was positioned in the centre of the room. A single ray of sunlight shone on to it. Gimli was kneeling beside it, head resting on the crypt. His sobs filled the room.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'."

Gandalf read aloud, translating the runes on the crypt. Gimli's sobs rose to a wail. The other men went to support Gimli. I stayed with the hobbits, who stood nervously in a huddle. Gandalf scanned the room, and spotted a tome clutched in the hands of one of the skeletons. Handing his hat and staff to Pippin, he bent and extracted the tome from the skeleton's hands, gently blowing dust off the cover. He opened it, and dirt fell from the pages.

"We must move on! We cannot linger!"

Legolas glanced around, his voice heavy with panic. I caught his gaze and shook my head slightly. Panicking was not an option.

"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall'."

Gandalf read from the pages of the tome.

"'We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes'."

We all listened to Gandalf read the last moments of the dwarves. Pippin started to back away from Gandalf, who continued to read.

"' Drums, drums, in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming!".

I turned towards the hobbits, and saw only three. Fear rose in my chest as I looked around for Pippin. He was standing by a stone well, still clutching Gandalf's staff and hat. The skeleton of a dwarf sat on it, which Pippin was examining curiously. Relieved, I turned back towards the others. We were all silent, thinking on what we had just heard. A resounding crash shocked us. I whipped round, blades already drawn. Pippin stood guiltily by the well. The corpse's head was missing, and I guessed the crash was the head falling down the well. As we stared at Pippin, the rest of the corpse slipped in to the well, dragging a chain and bucket with it. The noise ricocheted down the well, and I had no doubt around the halls below us. Pippin winced at every new sound. Finally, silence fell again. We all relaxed slightly. I sheathed my swords, sending a hard look at Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid of us of your stupidity!"

Gandalf growled at the hobbit, whipping his hat and staff out of Pippin's hands. Pippin stood awkwardly by the well, head hanging. We all turned away.

_**Boom….Boom.**_

I slowly turned back to the well, as did everyone else.

_**Boom…Boom.**_

The sounds died away for a moment. Then, like a heartbeat, they started up again.

_**BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM…**_

"Frodo!"

Sam gasped suddenly, pointing to Frodo's side. Frodo's sword was glowing blue.

"Orcs!"

The word slipped out of me in a rush, my heart beating fast already. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the door to take a look. Arrows hissed through the gap in the doors.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!"

Aragorn shouted to the hobbits, dodging an arrow that flew through the gap. Gandalf drew his sword, and the hobbits followed suit, drawing closer to the wizard. Aragorn and Boromir worked to close the doors. Boromir placed his back to the door.

"They have a cave troll!"

His face was grim and my stomach clenched. That was not good. Legolas started to throw weapons towards Aragorn and Boromir to act as a blockade. I joined in, rushing to find anything that could help. Gimli stood atop Balin's crypt, brandishing his axe.

"Argghh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

I grinned at the dwarf's courage. I drew my blades. They shone in the limited light. I knew they were hungry for battle. I could feel fire in my veins, and power surged through me. Gripping them, I stood right in front of the door, and adopted a fighting stance. Glancing behind me, I caught Boromir's surprised expression.

"Now you will see what we women are capable of!"

I wanted to fight; to kill; to feel Orc flesh beneath my blades. The Ring was influencing me but at this point, I did not care. I would deal with the consequences later.  
The door started to shake as the creatures outside pounded on the door. Bits of wood splintered off, and weapons appeared in the gaps, hacking down the door. Without taking my eyes off of the door, I heard the sound of a bow being aimed. I crouched and an arrow whizzed over my head. It sailed straight in to the head of an Orc, who emitted a shrill cry. I jumped back up, just as the door broke apart. A wave of armour-clad Orcs poured in. With a battle cry, I engaged the Orcs. I could hear Gandalf and the hobbits join the fray. Dispatching an Orc with a stab through the chest, I fought my way to the hobbits. They were defending themselves well, although fear clouded their eyes. An Orc charged towards them, a vicious snarl on its face. With a determined look, Merry swung his sword and beheaded the Orc. I joined their group, killing any creature that came towards us. Sam paused suddenly, his attention drawn upwards. I too looked upwards. A cave troll smashed its way through the doorway, raining dust and rocks on to our heads. Chains ran from its wrists to an Orc.

"Stay here!"

I yelled to the hobbits, fighting to make them hear me above the noise. They nodded and resumed defending themselves. I ran towards the cave troll. Legolas fired an arrow, and it embedded itself in the troll's shoulder. Roaring, it clapped a hand to its wound. I dispatched the Orc holding the chains, and took them instead. The troll lumbered forwards towards the group of hobbits. They scattered, except Sam, who stood transfixed. The troll swung its mace down towards Sam. At the last minute, Sam dived underneath its legs and escaped. Turning, the troll sighted him again. Cornered, Sam cringed in to the wall. Desperately, I yanked on the chains with all my strength. The troll fell back, and Sam scampered away. The troll twisted its arm, whipping the chains forward. I tried to disengage but it was too late. I was flung across the room, landing with a thud against the wall. My vision blurred as I struggled to get up. Dimly, I saw Gimli swing his awe in to the shoulder of the troll as it advanced towards me. He struck the wound Legolas made earlier. The troll swung his mace in to the crypt, shattering it, and knocking Gimli off. Finally getting to my feet, I was immediately attacked by an Orc. It knocked me off balance, and we fell to the floor. I felt it's teeth clamp down on my shoulder. Crying out in pain, I grabbed it's head. It released me for a second, and I twisted it's head sharply. I heard a snap, and the Orc fell limp. Pushing it off me, I scrambled to my feet and quickly assessed the fight. The hobbits were on the far side of the room. Merry and Pippin pushed Frodo to safety behind a pillar, while Sam used the skillet we used for cooking to knock out an Orc who had crept up behind him. Confidant that the hobbits could handle themselves, I turned my attention back to the troll. It was swinging it's chains above its head. Spotting Legolas, it struck out at him. Dodging the chains, Legolas ran towards a pillar. The troll lashed out with the chains again. They whipped round the pillar, and caught. Legolas darted forward and stamped the chain tighter. Running along the chain, he jumped on to the troll's shoulder, and using two arrows, he shot it in the back of the head. The troll whimpered and stumbled. Legolas jumped down, landing lightly on his feet. He looked across the room and saw me. Nodding, we started forward, towards the troll. Without warning, the troll brought it's mace down where the hobbits where. They dodged out the way, but Frodo was separated from Merry and Pippin. The troll started to search for Frodo, who hid behind a pillar. I looked over at Legolas, who was engaged with four Orcs at once. I hacked down a goblin, when Frodo yelled out. He had been dragged out by the troll. Frodo slashed the troll's hand with his sword, and fell to the floor. I ran forward, but was intercepted by more Orcs. Fending them off, I saw Aragorn stab the troll with a spear. Rocks flew from another direction, hitting it in the head. Furious, the troll brought his arm down, knocking Aragorn out cold.

"Aragorn!"

Blocking an Orc's sword, I knocked it off balance and stabbed my blades through its head. Pulling them out, I ran towards the inert body of Aragorn. Frodo got there first and shook him. The troll stepped towards them.

"Run!"

I screamed at Frodo, sprinting towards them. Frodo looked up and began to run, but the troll block his way with the spear, throwing him back. Everything slowed down. The spear arced through the air, and landed in Frodo's chest. A little gasp of surprise escaped his lips as he slid to the floor. I watched Frodo slump down. Rage filled my body. I felt my eyes darken, until my vision was red tinted. I looked down. My skin was pulsing with a dark light. The Ring burnt my throat, but I did not care. I sprinted forward, grabbing Merry and Pippin in the process.

"Stab it in the head!"

I yelled at them and with a grunt, I flung them towards the troll. They landed on its shoulders. They drew their swords and began stabbing it over and over in the head. I stood below, stabbing his stomach with everything I had. The others joined in. Legolas stood on higher ground, arrow ready. With a roar, I buried my blades to the hilt in the troll's stomach. It opened its mouth, and Legolas fired. The arrow struck home. The troll reached towards its mouth, stunned. With a long groan, it collapsed to the floor, throwing Merry and Pippin off. I yanked my blades out, and turned to get the hobbits up. They rushed back to Frodo. The room was quiet: all Orcs were either dead or had fled. Everyone was gathered round Frodo. I joined them, my heart beating loudly. Aragorn slowly turned him over. A small moan came from Frodo. His eyes opened. Gasps of relief came from everyone.

"He's alive!"

Sam cried out joyously, looking up at Gandalf.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Aragorn' voice was rough with emotion and he placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Gandalf pierced him with a look. Frodo slowly reached up and pulled his shirt open, to reveal a glimmering chainmail of Mithril.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!"

Gimli exclaimed at the sight, awe-struck. Knowing that Frodo was alright, I walked a little distance away. Breathing heavily, I waited until my vision returned to normal. I felt sick. I did not understand what had come over me. I suspected it had something to do with the Ring, but I did not care to find out. A throbbing pain in my shoulder brought me back. I stretched out my arm and checked it. My tunic had been ripped away. The teeth had dug in deep. Blood had run down my arm, and more was still oozing out. Tearing off the rest of my sleeve, I wrapped it carefully around the wound. I winced as I tied it off; if I was not careful, it would become infected very quickly. The sound of people moving off made me turn around. Frodo had got to his feet and they had all moved towards me.

"You gave me a fright, Frodo."

I smiled at him, my lips trembling slightly. I knelt down and cupped his face in my hands.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

A tear trickled down my cheek. Reaching in to my tunic, I pulled the Ring over my head, and placed it back on Frodo's neck, who quickly hid it in his own shirt. He smiled at me, and gave me a nod. I pushed myself back up on to my feet. We were standing near a gaping hole in the wall, made by the cave troll during the fight. Down the corridor, distant shrieks and cries of more Orcs and goblins reached our ears. We all looked at each other fearfully. As one, we looked at Gandalf for guidance. He looked back wearily, but his face was set in determination.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Balrog**

We ran out of the hole in the wall. I brought up the rear, keeping a close eye on the shadows. We reached an open space in the hall we were in earlier. Ahead of us, a multitude of Orcs and goblins ran toward us. I spun round to see the same thing. More creatures poured from the ceiling, climbing down the pillars and yet more emerged from the floor. Drawing our swords, we pointed them outwards, creating a defensive circle. I stayed close to Frodo; I had almost lost him twice now; I would not allow a third time. The creatures snarled and crept closer. There were hundreds of them; we were completely surrounded. I heard Pippin give out a frightened whimper. I drew closer to him, shielding him from the creatures. I would protect the hobbits at all costs: even if I died doing so. Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall. The creatures fell silent. Suddenly, the air was filled with their terrified shrieking, and, just as quickly as they appeared, they melted back in to the shadows. Unnerved by the flickering light at the end of the hall, I kept my swords drawn. Gandalf stared down the hall, intent on the light.

"What is this new devilry?"

Boromir spoke up, looking at Gandalf.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world."

Gandalf answered him, still staring down the hall. The demon was hidden from view, but it growled, and the sound echoed around the hall, and in my head. I cast a frightened look at Legolas. He, too, showed fear. We knew what this was; we could not fight it.

"This foe is beyond any of you.."

Gandalf's voice was strained and he turned to us, horror in his eyes.

"Run!"

We started sprinting down the hallway, Gandalf leading. I ushered the hobbits ahead of me, not wanting them to get left behind. I cast a look back, and stopped. A huge shadow loomed on the wall. Fiery light was cast on to the pillars, outlining the shadow. I stared, captivated.

_"There is a darkness in you, she-elf. I can taste it. You are tainted by the one who calls himself Sauron."_

The voice twisted inside of my head. I clapped my hands to my ears, trying to block it out, but it continued to snake in to my head, like smoke.

_"You cannot rid yourself of the stain. I can feel your power. It is caged like a beast, and, like all caged beasts, wants to be unleashed. Why hide from your past? Embrace the darkness within you."_

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at the shadow any longer. I could hear cruel laughter in my head; a cold voice whispering evil in to my ear. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the coldness that had washed over me. I felt my knees going weak. My shoulder burned, and fresh blood soaked my make-shift bandage. Suddenly, an image of Legolas appeared in my head. He was cradling a baby in his arms. He looked up and smiled. I held him in my head and snapped my eyes open. The voice was gone. Without waiting to confront the beast, I turned and sped after the others. I raced through a small doorway, hoping that I would find the group. I came to the top of a flight of steps. They twisted down and away from me, and as I looked down, I could make out the others. I continued down the steps, picking my way carefully through the winding path. A roar blasted through the air. The Balrog was getting closer. I made myself go faster, desperately trying to keep my balance. Another roar sounded behind me; it made the ground tremble, and huge rocks fell from above me, crashing down and splintering in to tiny pieces. Finally, I reached the others. I joined the back of the group, grateful that no-one had been hurt. Suddenly, we reached a gap in the stairs. The only way across was to jump. Gandalf and Legolas jumped first. A whizzing sound made me look up. An arrow struck the stone steps, where Gandalf had been standing moments before. Legolas whipped off his bow and arrow and let one fly. It soared through the air, and hit the Orc in the middle of its head. It tipped forwards, and tumbled in to the chasm below. I turned back to the group. Boromir gathered Merry and Pippin, and leapt across the gap. A flurry of arrows hit the steps. Legolas was returning their shots, with more success, but for every one he killed, another would appear. Aragorn threw Sam across the gap, and turned to throw Gimli. The dwarf held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

Gimli growled the words, his offense obvious. Taking a couple of steps back, Gimli charged forward and leapt across. His foot slipped and he started falling backwards. Legolas's hand shot out and grabbed Gimli's beard.

"Not the beard!"

Legolas hauled him up, just as a section of the steps crumbled away in to the depths below us. Aragorn, Frodo and me were left. Our section creaked ominously. I stared hopelessly at the widened gap in front of us. We would never be able to jump it. The Balrog bellowed, and rocks came crashing down. A boulder smashed through the steps behind us, creating another gap. The stairs began to wobble, swaying forwards and backwards. I grabbed Frodo's arm, at the same time as Aragorn.

"Hold on! Lean forward!"

Aragorn yelled instructions, sounding sure. Together, we shifted our weight forward. The stairs swayed backwards, and for one heart-stopping moment, it looked as if we would fall in to the darkness below us. The stairs creaked and tipped forward. The others reached out their arms, ready to catch us. Just as we were about to smash in to the stairs, we leapt forward. Stretching out the hand that wasn't holding Frodo, I clasped Legolas' arm and let him pull me over. As one, we all turned and ran down the stairs. Gandalf lead the way, and we came to a bridge. I could feel the heat from the Balrog's flame behind us, and I urged the others on.

"Over the bridge!"

Gandalf shouted back to us, already hurrying over. We ran across, not daring to look behind. We crossed to the other side, but I noticed Gandalf was not with us. Coming to an abrupt halt, I spun around. Gandalf was standing in the middle of the bridge, facing a wall of fire. Out of the flames, the same great black shadow formed. It had eyes of white fire, and ash-clack horns curled menacingly from it's bull-like head. It opened its mouth, heat rippling from it.

"You cannot pass!"

Gandalf shouted at the demon. Wings of ash swirled around the demon. It spread its arms, and it erupted in to crackling, thunderous flame.

"I am the Servant of the Secret fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor."

Gandalf raised his staff. Blazing light encircled Gandalf in a globe of endless light.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The demon heaved it's arm up, a blade of fire forming in its hand. It brought it down upon Gandalf, who parried it with his own sword. The Balrog's sword shattered, and embers ran off Gandalf's shield.

"Gandalf!"

Frodo gasped, terror evident in his stance. He turned to me.

"Can you not help him?"

I stared down in to Frodo's pleading face. An enraged bellow from the Balrog made me look at Gandalf. His shield was still up, but I could see he was tiring. His head drooped downwards, and I knew his energy would not last much longer.

"Go back to the shadow!"

Gandalf yelled again and I could hear the tiredness leaking in to his words. The demon stepped forward on to the bridge. It brandished a flaming whip, and lashed it through the air. Mustering my courage, I stepped back on to the bridge. Raising my arms, I concentrated on Gandalf. His shield grew brighter, and sparks of energy flew off it. The demon reared back, issuing another bellow. Gandalf turned his head in surprise. Our eyes locked. He nodded once, and turned back. I wished that I could do more, but that was the extent of my magic. The charm I had whispered days before was still with me, although it had waned. I only hoped that the power I was exerting to replenish Gandalf's shield was also flowing in to him.  
As if he could hear my thoughts, Gandalf rasied his sword and staff together, with renewed energy. I followed his actions, raising my arms higher.

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!"

Gandalf roared, his voice echoing around the chamber. He drove his staff in to bridge. A bright flash of blue light exploded outwards. The Balrog stepped forward. The bridge collapsed underneath the demon, right in front of Gandalf. I lowered my arms. I trembled all over. I felt utterly exhausted. Gandalf leaned on his staff. He turned to face us, he too looking exhausted. He took a step forward, when I saw the Balrog's whip flash upwards and wrap around Gandalf's ankle. The wizard was pulled backwards and over the edge. He clung on, straining to find a grip. I couldn't move; I was completely frozen. I stared at Gandalf. He stopped struggling to find purchase on the rock, and looked at Frodo.

"Fly, you fools!"

I unfroze and sprinted forward to the edge, just as Gandalf slipped down. I simply stared down, watching his body fall in to the blackness beneath.

"NOOOO!"

I heard Frodo scream out behind me. I continued to gaze down, hoping that this was all some terrible nightmare. I turned back to the others. Boromir was carrying Frodo up a flight of stairs at the other end of the bridge. Frodo screamed and struggled. The other hobbits were pushed up the stairs by Gimli. They all wore stunned expressions. I started swaying. My vision darkened. I could make out a blurry figure rushing towards me. I felt arms lift me up, and carry me towards the stairs and up and out in to the sunlight.

XXX

Pippin's head lay in my lap. I stroked his hair, while he wept. His tears soaked my leggings. Merry was slumped against me. Every so often, he would make a little noise of sorrow: a whimper, a wail. Sam was sitting on my other side, his head buried in his hands. Gimli was venting his rage on a boulder, while Boromir tried to console him. I bowed my head as another wave of tears threatened to overwhelm me. I choked back a sob; I would not grieve now. I was needed by others; I had no time for my own sorrow. Thoughts of Gandalf swirled in my head. I pushed them out: I did not deserve to grieve. I could have saved him.

"Seraphina. Get them up."

Aragorn spoke and he gestured towards the hobbits nestled close to me.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

Boromir called out from behind him. He had finally managed to control Gimli, who leaned on his axe, his face blank.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien!"

"I agree with Aragorn."

My voice was little more than a whisper. I cleared my throat.

"Lothlórien is the safest place to be right now. My brother lives in those woods; he will allow us to rest there."

Aragorn inclined his head in thanks.

"Come, my dear ones. We must move."

I spoke gently to the sorrowful hobbits around me. Sniffling, Pippin sat up. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his face was blotchy. Merry and Sam just looked at me with hollow, blank eyes. Swallowing back tears, I spoke to them again.

"I know that you feel as if you cannot move again; that moving on from this place would be abandoning Gandalf, but we must go. He would want us to be safe. You can grieve properly once inside the boundaries of the forest; you will be safe there."

The hobbits nodded and got to their feet. I got up too, legs shaking. I glanced to my right and saw Frodo standing on his own. I walked over to him, and place my hands on his shoulders. Wordlessly, he turned and hugged me around my waist. I clutched him to me, trying to ease his silent pain. Of all the members of the Fellowship, Frodo and Gandalf were the closest. I could not imagine the sorrow that Frodo was feeling. With a shuddering breath, Frodo pulled away. A single tear trickled down his face, and dropped off his chin. He didn't look at me, but walked back to the others, head down. I watched him go. He was empty. He no longer walked with a bounce in his step; there was no eagerness for adventure in his face. Where once he would be asking endless questions, there was only silence. He rarely smiled, and hardly talked to anyone except Gandalf and Sam. The Ring was slowly poisoning him; Gandalf's death had all but torn him apart. The others began to move off, and I followed at a distance. I did not wish to speak to anyone. The guilt I felt was overwhelming; I did not want to see the accusations in their eyes.  
We jogged across a grassy field and entered the forest, halting under the eaves of the tall trees. Lichen and moss covered their trunks. I breathed in their earthy smell. Sunlight shone through the leaves, creating stripes of light.

"Stay close, young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

Gimli whispered, his eyes darting from side to side. Aragorn gestured forwards, indicating that I take the lead. I strode forward, my steps not making a sound.

"Well, here is one Dwarf that she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the eyes of a fox!"

Suddenly, a notched arrow appeared before Gimli's face. Other arrows appeared, pointing at us. Legolas began to notch his own bow, but I shook my head. He slowly lowered it, but did not put away the arrow. I faced away from the rest of the group. An arrow was pointed at my face. I looked pointedly at the elf who held the bow. He looked at me in surprise, and hastily lowered it.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

I turned at the sound of Haldir's voice. He was a tall, golden-haired elf. His features were sharp, giving him a cold beauty. His body was lithe, like most elves, but he moved with a quickness and preciseness that could unnerve most people. Although we had been born only minutes apart, we did not look alike. His eyes were grey, and mine an icy-blue; his hair golden, while mine was whiter, almost silver.

"I wonder: would you shoot your own sister too, Haldir?"

I spoke up, moving out from behind Aragorn, who had been blocking me. With a delighted cry, Haldir embraced me. I hugged him back, letting myself relax slightly. He pulled away, and held me at arm's length. I winced as his hand caught the wound on my shoulder. He looked down at it, and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Seraphina, your shoulder!"

I ignored his concern, not wanting to look at my own shoulder. I had felt nothing earlier, when running through the mines, but now I was safe, it had begun to sting with pain.

"I am fine, brother. We need to rest here tonight. I know that we come in dark times, and I do not expect to be welcomed with open arms, but we desperately need some place safe to stay for the night."

"Of course. I sense no deceit in any of your group, even in the Dwarf."

Gimli growled softly, casting a glare at Haldir, who ignored it.

"You, my dear sister, are always welcome within our borders. However, I see that I talk too much. Come. Let us go to Caras Galadhon. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel will be most anxious to speak with the group, now that you are here."

Haldir extended an arm. I linked my own through his, relief flooding through me that, at least for tonight, we were safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Lothlórien**

I stood alone, arms crossed across my chest. Haldir had sent the others ahead to meet with Lady Galadriel. He had insisted on seeing to my shoulder. I rolled it backwards, trying to ease the stiffness. I had not noticed, but infection had set in quickly. Haldir had peeled back my bandage, and immediately drew back. I had looked down to see that it had swollen, and gone an angry red. It was hot to the touch and green pus mixed with trickles of blood oozed from the bite marks. I knew that a bruise would bloom in a couple of days. A new bandage, soaked in the oil of lavender, had been applied.  
I stood at the bottom of a set of stairs that led up to where Lady Galadriel was with the others. A slight wind played through my hair. My hair had been washed and let loose. It lay in gentle waves down my back, reaching down to my waist. My travelling clothes had been taken off me, to be washed and mended. I wore a simple, silver dress. It was sleeveless, and had a rounded neckline. The bodice was tightly laced at the back, defining the top half, but the skirt flared slightly from my hips, reaching down to lightly brush the tops of my feet. I wore no shoes; I was more comfortable that way.  
Night had fallen on Lothlórien: it was quiet, and peaceful. Guilt washed over me in a wave. How dare I stand here, feeling calm and safe, while Gandalf lay broken at the bottom of a chasm? How could I allow myself to feel peaceful, when I was responsible for his death? I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"They are ready for you."

Haldir spoke quietly, his voice a soothing balm to my frazzled nerves. I nodded, hastily smoothing my skirt. Together we ascended the stairs. The stairs twisted around the trunk of a giant tree. It glimmered in the darkness with silver and blue lights. I looked up, and saw the shapes of the tree's branches looming above us, silhouetted against the night sky. We passed numerous platforms, until we came to a great palace lit with silver lights. A curving walkway lay before us, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves lay scattered on the floor. They gave the air a sweet scent. The others had gathered at the bottom of the low stair, in a line, with Legolas on one end and Boromir on the other. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood at the top of the stair. A soft glow emanated from them, highlighting their faces. They were speaking in low voices to the group.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

I heard Lord Celeborn speak and bit my lip. The distress on his face was evident; I knew that Gandalf and he had been good friends. The glow coming from him dimmed with sadness, and I swallowed hard against the tears threatening to come to the surface. Haldir touched my hand. I looked at him and he flicked his eyes towards the others, motioning for me to go forward. I shook my head.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

Galadriel's voice was pensive, her eyes hard. I shivered slightly. Although I outranked her, I still followed her advice: she was wise beyond any elf I had encountered and I respected her greatly. In some respects, I saw her as a mother. She filled the hole that my own mother had left, and I loved her dearly.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She smiled suddenly at one of the hobbits. I recognised his hair: Sam. I saw that Boromir's head was down, as if in shame. Galadriel opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it when she caught sight of me. Haldir touched my hand again, and with a bow in the direction of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, he descended the stairs. One by one, the others followed the direction of Galadriel's gaze and turned. I smiled tentatively, and the group smiled back, although the smiles did not reach their eyes. I walked forward and stood next to Legolas. His fingers twined through mine, holding them tight. I looked up at Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Seraphina, my dear. It has been too long since your last visit."

Celeborn smiled down at me, but the sadness did not recede from his eyes.

"I am sorry we arrived unannounced. We had need of a safe place after the…loss."

I choked on the last word. Celeborn's smile faded.

"I have heard about Gandalf."

Celeborn looked at Galadriel. They exchanged glances and Galadriel addressed us.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

Her voice was kind, and she looked at each of us in turn. The others inclined their heads in thanks. An elf materialised behind us. He motioned to follow him and the others turned and went down the stairs. Legolas let go of my hand; he somehow knew that I wanted to talk with Galadriel alone. Legolas hesitated at the top, looking back at me, face unsure. I nodded my head at him. I heard him sigh, and he descended the staircase. Celeborn came down the stairs in front of me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. With a small smile, he too left. Galadriel looked at me thoughtfully. She walked over to a wooden bench at the side. She sat, and arranged her skirts around her.

"Come, sit with me."

She waved her hand at the bench. I slowly walked over. I seated myself next to her, settling back. The bench gave us a view of everything. I could see the small dots that were elves moving about at the bottom.

"You hide something from me. What troubles you?"

Galadriel kept her tone neutral, but I could tell she was curious.

"I have many secrets, Galadriel. And all of them dark. I must hide them."

She chuckled and I looked at her in surprise.

"You think that I cannot read you? You are like an open book; you have been ever since you were small. A burden presses down on you. What is it?"

"I have failed."

Galadriel shifted to face me. Her eyes searched my face.

"That is a heavy thing to say. I do not believe it."

"I was weak, slow. I could have saved him."

I whispered at first, the words heavy in my mouth. In my mind's eye, I could see Gandalf falling, his robes billowing. I could see the accusing faces of the Fellowship as they silently blamed me for Gandalf's death.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

I yelled out and buried my head in my hands. Galadriel pulled me close to her, and I let myself go. Tears ran down my face, and my shoulders heaved with sobs. My throat burned, but still the tears could not stop. Why was I so weak? Why did I not save him? Galadriel rubbed my back, murmuring consolations. I clutched at her, trying to stop my body from shaking. Colours swirled and shifted behind my eyes, and my head throbbed faintly with pain. After a while, the tears stopped, and I slowly let Galadriel go, sitting up.

"You should not control your emotions, my child. Let them be free."

She spoke gently, stroking hair from my face.

"I cannot let the others see what I truly feel."

"And why is that? Do you assume that they would think less of you?"

"Yes. I have to prove myself to them, to show that I am worthy to accompany them on this quest. I cannot show weakness in any form, and that includes my emotions."

I breathed in deeply, looking out over the trees. Galadriel remained silent for a moment.

"Seraphina. Look at me."

Her voice was commanding and I reluctantly turned my gaze back to her.

"You do not need to prove yourself, least of all to your companions. If Elrond did not think you capable of assisting with this quest, he would not have let you go."

Galadriel's voice was low but full of passion; it seemed as if she had wanted to say this for a long time.

"Your past may be tainted, but it does not define you. Do not hide any longer. Open your heart, especially to your One in Particular."

I gasped. She could not know who it was. She laughed softly at the astonished look on my face.

"I see how you glow with happiness when he is around you. When you shift positions, so does he, just to stay close to you. You two are bound together by an invisible force; that is the nature of your love. He knows you better than even yourself, yet you push him away. Why?"

"I do not want him to get hurt on my account. He deserves so much better…"

"Seraphina! How dare you ridicule yourself!"

I trembled underneath Galadriel's furious gaze. I had never seen her this angry.

"You refuse to let go of what happened in the past. I know that he loves you, without a shadow of a doubt. He sees past what you did, even if you cannot! If you keep refusing to acknowledge what you have, you may lose it forever!"

Galadriel quietened down, breathing heavily. In a gentler tone, she spoke again.

"Believe in yourself, Seraphina. Everyone else already does."

With that, she kissed my forehead, and rose from the bench. She walked up the stairs and through the archway without a backwards glance. I stayed sitting on the bench for a few moments, collecting myself. Finally, I stood and went down the winding staircase to find the Fellowship.

I found them in a cleared area by a huge tree. A few simple tents of blue and green cloth had been set up. A fountain burbled quietly nearby. I hung back by the fringes of the camp, unwilling to go in.

"Seraphina. You cannot distance yourself forever."

Legolas' quiet voice interrupted my jumbled thoughts. He stood in front of me, dressed in a clean tunic and leggings. I looked in to his eyes, and instead of anger and accusations, I saw only love. He smiled, and held out a hand. Taking it, I walked in to the camp with him. The hobbits were settling down to rest; Gimli sat near them, with Aragorn resting nearby. Boromir sat a little distance off, among the roots of the tree. I let Legolas lead me over to the hobbits. He let go of my hand with a squeeze, and moved off towards the fountain. I sank to the ground, crossing my legs. The four hobbits looked at me for a moment. As if sharing the same thought, all four flung themselves at me with a force that almost knocked me over. A surge of happiness rose in me. They did not blame me for Gandalf's death at all. As if hearing my thoughts, the hobbits looked up at me. Their faces were less grief stricken, and calmness had settled over them. I returned their grins, allowing myself to feel something other than the numbness that had taken over me since losing Gandalf. Seemingly satisfied, the hobbits returned to their preparations for rest.  
Suddenly, voices rose on the gentle breeze. I froze for a second, and then relaxed. It was only elves. Tears sprung to my eyes as I realised that they were singing a lament for Gandalf. One voice rose above the others:

_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)  
Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)  
Tírien i Rómenóri (To guard the Lands of the East)_

_Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land)  
núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps)  
Eäro… (Of the sea…)_

I listened to her, with my head bowed.

"Why are they singing?"

Pippin asked, his voice croaky; even in grief, he was still curious.

"It is a lament for Gandalf."

Legolas answered, his voice strained. I lifted my head as his pain hit me.

"What do they say about him?"

Merry piped up, he, too, now curious. Legolas closed his eyes, and turned his head away. When he turned back, his cheeks shone with tears.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

He walked away slowly. My necklace burned as I shared his grief. I knew I should comfort him, but something held me back. He needed to be alone; I knew him well enough that I knew he would push me away if I tried to help.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them."

Sam announced, his voice determined. He stood up, and began to sing:

_The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green,  
Or after thunder, silver showers,  
Came falling like a rain of flowers._

"Oh, that doesn't do justice by a long road!"

Sam muttered to himself, sitting down again with a thud.

"You underestimate yourself, Sam. If I could only hear your voice, I would say that you were an Elf. You have a beautiful voice."

I looked at him, a small smile on my face. He beamed at me, and his expression turned thoughtful.

"Do you sing, Seraphina?"

"On occasion, yes…"

"Sing a verse for Gandalf!"

Sam pleaded with me and I began to shake my head but the look on his face made me stop. The other hobbits had sat up, and were staring at me, and even Gimli and Aragorn looked interested. Sighing, I took a deep breath. I looked up at the canopy of leaves above us, dappled by the moonlight. I focused on the stars, and let my sorrow pour out of me in song.

_Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)  
Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)  
Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)_

_Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)_  
_ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)_  
_Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)_

I drew out the last note, letting my voice soar. As the last note faded away, I felt lighter, as if my guilt, my anger, my grief had been lifted with the song. Turning, I saw that the hobbits had fallen asleep. Even Frodo looked peaceful. I smiled, and rose from where I was sitting. Gimli was slumbering too, snores erupting from his nose. I chuckled softly to myself, and noticed that Aragorn has disappeared. I looked around and spotted him sitting with Boromir.

"Leave them be. Boromir seems upset, and I feel that only Aragorn can alleviate his worries."

Legolas spoke from behind me. I nodded, still watching the two men. I jumped when I felt arms wind round my waist.

"You are safe for now, Seraphina. Allow yourself to relax. I will protect you."

His voice was soothing, and I leaned back against his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. We stood for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence. Legolas gently untangled himself, and lead me over to an alcove behind the tents. It was carved out of the trunk of the tree, and made a shallow cave, big enough for two people. It was completely hidden, only accessible by the way we came.

"I know how much you dislike not being able to see the stars at night."

Legolas explained, waving a hand towards the arrangement. I smiled at him, and walked towards the blankets. I settled down, drawing my knees in to my chest. Legolas sat next to me, not saying a word. Silence enveloped us like a cocoon. I leant against his shoulder, feeling his warmth.

"My One in Particular has been chosen…"

I whispered the words, not wanting to say them but knowing they had to be said. I felt him stiffen, and he shifted away from me.

"I see. When did this happen?"

His voice was flat, emotionless.

"When we left from Rivendell."

I turned to face him, crossing my legs. He looked up at the sky for a moment, and then he turned to face me.

"You do realise what this means, don't you?"

He spoke to the ground, plucking at a loose thread on his leggings.

"I am not unaware of what it means, Legolas. Why are you acting like this?"

"I have to give you up! I have to watch another man protect you, to care for you, to love you. Every time I see you with Aragorn, my heart tears in two, even though I know that you are like brother and sister, despite what you had in the past. How can you sit there and tell me all of this so calmly? Do you even care for me at all?"

Legolas shouted, pushing away from me. I stared at him, hurt and shock flashing across my face. His expression softened, and he looked ashamed of his outburst.

"My One in Particular is you."

I was quiet enough that even I had a hard time hearing myself. I heard his breath catch.

"What did you say?"

"It is you. You have been chosen as my One in Particular. It has always been you, from the moment I met you. How could you think otherwise?"

I answered him, letting anger creep in to my voice. Legolas simply looked at me. I stared back, feeling myself getting lost in his eyes. He shifted closer, closing the gap between us. He rested his forehead against me. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, and my mouth went dry. He reached up and stroked my cheek, letting his fingers trail down my jaw line. I shivered under his touch. That simple gesture felt so intimate; it felt as if he had touched my soul.

"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, you have been chosen as my One in Particular. My heart belongs to you. I ask only that you keep it safe, whether or not you have given your heart to me."

My voice was quiet, but reverberated with the power the ancient oath invoked.

"Seraphina, High Queen of the Noldor, I swear an oath to keep your heart safe, wherever our paths may lead. I swear an oath to protect and honour you, to love and care for you, in sickness and in health, til death do us part. My heart is yours."

Legolas' voice was barely more than a whisper. I gasped as light flashed from my necklace. I looked down and saw that it had changed. Colours swirled and glowed in its depths, where before it had remained only a crystal. I studied Legolas'; it was the same. Legolas leaned forward, and brushed his lips across mine. I leant forward to, searching for more. He cupped my face in his hands, and deepened the kiss. I twisted my hands in his hair, drawing him closer. He ran his hands down my arms, and pulled me in to him. He moaned ever so slightly. I let him go, and pulled away. I grinned at his disappointed look.

"We are on a quest. We must concentrate."

He sighed, and lay down, pulling me with him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I snuggled against his chest. I cast a glance up at the stars before closing my eyes. I listened to the gentle breathing of Legolas, and drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of my One in Particular.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Safe no more**

_Orcs lined the hallway outside of the throne room of the tower Barad-dur in Mordor. They shifted restlessly, making their weapons clang. A female elf stood near the door, two Uruk-hai either side of her. She stood completely still, her hands folded in front of her. Her eyes flicked over each Orc, watching their movements. Down the line of Orcs on her right side, a small scuffle broke out. She merely watched as two Orcs ripped another one to shreds. Black blood coated the floor, and little scraps of cloth stuck to the other two Orcs. She looked disdainfully at them, and barked a command to clear the mess up. They hurried to comply. She sighed with impatience. Her Master was taking his time. Just then, the doors creaked open. An Orc waved the elf and her two bodyguards on. She glided through the doors, and down the narrow corridor. It was dark, and dank, yet she did not mind. She enjoyed the smell of mould; she loved the darkness, and its shadows – no longer did her being cry out for starlight, for the wind, for light. She came to a door and motioned for her entourage to stop. She caught sight of herself in the mirror by the door. She preened herself, knowing that her Master expected her to look her best. She was dressed in battle armour, and two blades rested on her back, shining dully. Her hair was bound tightly in a ponytail, bound by strips of leather. She smoothed the skin on her cheeks, marvelling at how beautiful she looked. Her skin was blemish-free and pure; it glowed with a dark light, surrounding her in a halo of shadow. All her features were perfectly sculpted, yet her eyes were the most startling. They were cat-like in shape, giving her a predatory look. Her lashes were full and long, curling upwards. Her irises were completely black, but ringed with red that was constantly moving, giving the illusion that her eyes were ringed with fire. Pleased with her look, she pushed open the doors in front of her. She entered a small, circular room. A single throne was the only furniture in the room. She stood in front of the throne, head bowed._

_"Your army is ready, Master."_

_Her voice was silky and seductive, yet held a note of danger. The being in the chair smiled as he heard her voice. He was not capable of love, nor of any other feelings, but he enjoyed the company of the elf more than anything._

_"You please me."_

_His voice echoed in the elf's mind. She heard him get up, and approach her. Her head still bowed, she trembled with excited anticipation. She felt his fingers under her chin, and she looked up, straight in to his eyes. Straight in to the eyes of Sauron._

_"I have a reward for you, Seraphina!"_

_XXX_

I sat bolt upright, mouth opened in a scream. I clamped my hand over my mouth and bit down. Scrambling out of the tangled blankets, I ignored Legolas' outstretched hand and ran from our little hollow. Several elves had appeared in the camp area, their heads swivelling at my approach. The other members of the Fellowship were with them too. They all looked dishevelled, and groggy. I guessed that my scream had woken them up.

"My Lady! What distresses you so?"

A young elf approached me, face concerned. I looked around, and noticed the Fellowship walking towards me. The evil contained in my nightmare had still not left me. I felt as if I was being surrounded; I immediately went on the defensive. I shifted my weight forwards, and tensed, ready for any attack. Aragorn halted, noticing my stance.

"Leave her be!"

He called out and everyone stopped, except the young elf. He continued forward, getting closer and closer. A terrified whimper escaped my lips, and I turned and sprinted off, in to the trees behind me. I darted through the branches, not caring how they cut me, leaving marks across my bare arms. The morning light faded as I ran deeper in to the forest, the canopy above me blocking out the sunlight. I heard footsteps behind me, and skidded to a halt. I whipped around, and came face to face with the young elf.

"Why will you not leave me alone?"

I snarled, surprising myself. The elf looked hurt, but quickly cleared his face.

"Lady Galadriel asked me to tend to you this morning, and help you get ready to leave. My name is Celebrimbor."

He bowed respectfully and my fear and anger quickly faded, curiosity overtaking them as I studied the elf.

"You are named after the great Elven-smith?"

"Indeed, my lady. My family is descended from him, although my skills do not rival that of my ancestor."

Celebrimbor smiled deprecatingly. I smiled back, but it did not reach my eyes. He studied me for a minute, and then offered his arm. I did not take it, and sighing, he motioned me forwards. I slowly walked back the way I had come, Celebrimbor beside me.

"When Lady Galadriel asked me to do this task, I was honoured. To tend to the Queen…"

He trailed off wistfully, giving me a coy look. I ignored it, hoping I had mis-read it. We walked in silence, our footsteps silent as a grave.

"If I may ask, my Lady, why were you so distressed?"

Celebrimbor broke the silence, his voice questioning.

"It was a nightmare. Of my past."

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but, catching the mutinous expression on my face, wisely stayed quiet. Light slowly returned, and the path in front of us shimmered with dew. Ahead, I could see the camp. I slowed my walk until I came to a stop. Celebrimbor stopped too, waiting patiently.

"Do you think I am a good Queen?"

I asked the question abruptly, not sure where it had come from. He turned to me and I was struck by the expression in his eyes.

"How could you ask such a thing? We have thrived as a peoples under your rule. Your people love you; we would not if you were a bad Queen."

I stared at him for a moment.

"How could an Elf, especially one as young as you, have such a firm opinion?"

I spoke at last, a slight smile curving my lips.

"When Sauron was destroyed at the end of the Second Age, you united the Elves, even through all the sorrow. You managed to keep Elves and Men on civil terms, when all we wanted was to never talk to them again. And now you forsake the Undying Lands to risk your life to help destroy Sauron once again. I find it inspiring."

His voice was clear, with no hint of irony. I raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised but pleased at the same time. I began walking again, emerging in to the camp. It was still morning; the Fellowship had dressed, and were collecting their things. Legolas was pacing up and down, running his hands through his hair every so often. I watched him for a moment. Gradually, he became aware of my presence and looked up. His expression cleared as he saw that I was calm again, but it darkened as he looked at Celebrimbor.

"That was a foolish thing to do, boy. Had she the desire to do so, she would have killed you with her bare hands."

He directed a furious glare at the Elf, who dropped his gaze, looking uncomfortable.

"He was just following instructions, Legolas. I am not hurt, and neither is he."

My voice was soothing, and low. Legolas continued to glower at the elf, but after a few minutes, he relaxed.

"Your clothes have been returned."

He pointed to a tent off to the side, where my clothes sat in a neat pile.

"Well then, I better not keep everyone waiting for much longer."

I began to move off to the tent, but stopped as Celebrimbor followed. I turned to him.

"I am aware of your task, young one. However, I am quite capable of dressing myself without causing serious harm to myself or others."

Legolas' mouth quirked as he suppressed laughter. I noticed a note resting on my clothes. I read it quickly, and looked back.

"Celebrimbor. If you could escort the others to the river, as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel await us."

The young Elf nodded, and beckoned the others. Carrying my clothes in to the tent, I quickly got dressed, not wanting to delay leaving any longer.

XXX

The mists of morning lay heavily along the river. Bare-branched trees arched through the fogs, stray beams of light falling on the cold, blue waters. I stood with the others, facing Celeborn and Galadriel. They had received cloaks fastened with green, silver veined leaf-brooches. I had not received one, as I already had one, from my first visit to the community.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Celeborn spoke the words gravely, turning his eyes to each of us. We were standing on a dock. Boats were moored, ready for our departure. The light of the morning set the leaves of the trees along the river bank blazing, as if on fire. I was caught by the colours: yellow, orange, red, umber. I had always been drawn to fire; as a small child, I had always been captivated by the flickering flames of the fires in the grates at Rivendell. My thoughts quickly veered in another, darker direction. My love of fire was what had drawn me to Mordor. I wanted to feel the heat of the never ending fire pits, see the lava oozing out of cracks in the earth, play with the flames so they danced and flared. That was what had attracted me to…him. I forced myself to drop my current thought and pulled myself back to the present. Galadriel was speaking to Frodo, passing a small bottle to him, shaped like a teardrop and filled with a clear, shining liquid.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Frodo looked up at her in awe, clutching the bottle. She smiled down at him. She drew aside, allowing us to file in to the boats. Legolas and Gimli settled in one; Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the next; Aragorn and Frodo in another whilst Sam waited for me in the last one.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin."

Celeborn talked quickly in Elvish, his voice quiet, while Galadriel continued her farewells to the others. She showed no outward signs of hearing our conversation, but I knew that she could hear everything. I briefly wondered why Celeborn was telling me this information, and not Aragorn or Legolas. I realised it was a symbol of trust; he did not trust the other two as he did me.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so! By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros!"

I nodded, placing my hands on his shoulders, sensing his urgency. I did not speak, but Celeborn knew what I wanted to say. He kissed my forehead, and hugged me one last time. Galadriel came forward and hugged me too.

"You are being followed."

She whispered in my ear and I squeezed her, showing that I knew. She pulled back, and brushed a hand over her eyes, to wipe away the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Tell Haldir that he should sail for the Undying Lands. He should not stay out of a sense of brotherly duty. Tell him I love him too, and that I will see him one day in the Great Halls."

Galadriel nodded. I hopped down in to the boat behind Sam, taking up the oar. As one, we placed our oars in the water, and pushed off, gliding smoothly through the water. Elves lined the river banks, singing softly.

"Is it a requirement for elves to sing when someone leaves?"

Sam murmured, more to himself than to me but I answered anyway, chuckling slightly.

"No, but we enjoy doing so. It gives us peace."

Our boats continued onwards, passing in to the river Anduin. Allowing the current to carry the boat, I stopped rowing and turned back to have a last look at Lothlórien. I could faintly see the glowing outlines of Celeborn and Galadriel. A familiar pain started in my chest as I left yet more of my people behind. My heart gave a sudden wrench as I realised I would never again see Celeborn and Galadriel. They were sailing for the Undying Lands. I felt numb; they were like parents to me. I had often visited them as a small child, accompanying Elrond on his journeys. They had loved me as their own, and had taught me many things: how to sing, how to use a bow and arrow, how to blend in with my surroundings, how to braid my hair. Little things that parents did for their children to show the depths of their love had been alien to me, until I visited Celeborn and Galadriel. This realisation hit me like a blow to the chest.  
I refused to let my thoughts dwell on Haldir. I had not visited him as often as I should and I regretted it. The knot in my chest grew tighter, and I drew in a gasp of air.  
I resumed rowing, keeping the boat steady. We floated on, Sam blissfully unaware of the silent tears streaking down my face.

We continued on down the river. No one spoke, apart from to the people in their boat. Sam had fallen asleep, his face peaceful. I had not the heart to wake him. In truth, I enjoyed my isolation. It meant I did not have to act strong, and in control. I did not have to put on a front, and hide underneath my Queenly exterior. My boat was at the back, away from the others, allowing me to let my emotions run free, as Galadriel had suggested. My heart gave a painful tug as I remembered our conversation. I was brought out of my reverie as Aragorn's voice floated back to me.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

I looked up, as did everyone else. Two proud, majestic statues, carved out of the very rock of the shore, stood on either side of the river Anduin. Their left arms were held aloft, their palms facing outwards. A chill rippled down my spine; it looked like a warning, a signal to turn back. Their faces were solemn, and stern. They were the silent wardens of a kingdom long vanished. Aragorn's face was lit up from the inside; awe radiated from him like mist. I continued to stare up at the statues, as we sailed past them towards a great, roaring waterfall.  
On the other side of the waterfall, the land rose in two hilltops, crowned by distant ruins. We disembarked on a gravel beach, pulling the boats on to the shore. Satisfied that they would not be carried away by the current, we started to make camp for the night.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Aragorn explained his plan to us, cleaning his sword.

"Oh yes? It is just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

Gimli ranted, his words harsh and Pippin looked up, alarm registering on his face.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

Gimli finished with a harrumph, crossing his arms.

"That is our road."

Aragorn's voice was hard, and brooked no argument.

"I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…? Grrrrrrr…"

Gimli growled, clearly offended. I laughed, and patted him on the shoulder.

"He meant no offense, Gimli. We all know that Dwarves are a strong and hardy race."

I soothed the irate Dwarf. Gimli nodded, and sat next to Pippin, engaging him in conversation. Prickles crept up the back of my neck, making my hair stand on end. I whipped round, scanning the dark forest behind us. Nothing. I rubbed the back of my neck, wondering what had caught my attention. Legolas and Aragorn stood off to the side, near the trees. Legolas looked on edge; he constantly checked the trees, as if there was something in there. I suddenly realised I was feeling what Legolas was feeling. I smiled at the thought: we were truly one being.

"Where's Frodo?"

Merry's raised voice cut in to my thought. I looked around the camp. Frodo was nowhere in sight. Neither was Boromir.

"Calm yourself, Merry. Boromir has probably gone to find him."

I answered him and Merry nodded, but still looked worried as he started to make a fire.

XXX

"Will you not go and find them, Seraphina?"

Sam's voice was pleading. Two hours had passed and yet Boromir and Frodo had not returned. Aragorn had gone out in search of them – an hour ago. I sighed and stood up.

"Legolas, Gimli. Keep an eye on the hobbits. I will return shortly."

They both nodded, and Legolas sent me a penetrating look. I knew what he meant instantly: be careful.

XXX

I wandered the forest, calling Frodo's name. I was not so worried about Boromir and Aragorn: they were grown men and could take care of themselves. Frodo, however, could not. I had not shown it to the others, but anxiety had consumed me. Frodo had been deteriorating since Moria. His skin was pale, his eyes hooded and sunken in. He was gaunt, and barely ate or drank. The Ring was destroying him.  
I came to a clearing. A stone seat, framed by two stone eagles dominated the landscape. A stairway ran up the centre, leading to the seat. At the bottom where Frodo and Aragorn. I rushed up to them, relief flooding through me. They both looked startled as I gathered them in a hug.

"Where's Boromir?"

I looked around, expecting to see the fair-haired Gondorian soldier.

"I ran from him. He is still in the forest somewhere. The Ring took his mind."

Frodo answered my question quietly, looking at the floor. I drew in a sharp breath and shook my head.

"Come. The others are worried."

I held out a hand to Frodo but he did not take it. I looked between him and Aragorn, who wore a sad expression. Understanding dawned on me. I knelt in front of Frodo, cupping his face in my hands. He looked in to my eyes, his blue ones burning in to my silver ones.  
"Take care of yourself, my dear one. No matter where you are, when you look up at the stars, know that I am watching over you," I whispered, emotion making my voice hoarse.  
Frodo nodded tearfully. I kissed him softly on the forehead and stood up. Suddenly, Aragorn drew his sword. I looked down at Frodo and saw that his sword was glowing blue.

"Go, Frodo! Run…Run!"

Aragorn commanded the hobbit, eyes hard. With a last look at us, Frodo ran from the hilltop. I drew my blades, relieved that I had had the presence of mind to bring them with me. We emerged from beneath the ruin, and faced a troop of Uruk-Hai. We looked at each other, smiling grimly. The Uruk-Hai surged forward, snarling and growling. As one, we attacked, cutting several of them down, but no matter how many fell beneath our blades, more seemed to spring up. We were forced up the stairs as the Uruk-Hai advanced. Without warning, Aragorn sprang off the steps, landing on the Uruk-Hai with a battle cry. I continued defending myself, kicking out at one that had got too close. Suddenly, Legolas and Gimli ran out from behind the ruin. Legolas released several quick-fire arrows, each one killing an Uruk-Hai. Gimli roared, swinging his axe, dealing out deadly blows to any creature that was within reach. The Uruk-Hai turned their attention to their new attackers, and I ran down the stairs, striking at them from behind. My blades were soon coated with their blood.

"Seraphina, go!"

Legolas shouted out to me, sweat shining on his brow. Aragorn and Gimli were fighting back to back. I continued to fight, inching my way closer to Legolas. At last, I reached him, dispatching an Uruk-Hai that charged forward towards me.

"What are you doing? Go!"

"I will not leave you. We fight together."

I replied to his question, ducking as a sword sliced through the air where my head would have been. I stabbed my left blade in to the creature's leg. As it fell with a scream, I swung my right blade up and down, embedding it in to its stomach. I yanked the blades out, and turned, hearing heavy steps behind me. An Uruk-Hai ran forwards, but Legolas leapt in front. In one smooth move, he stabbed it in the eye with an arrow, pulled it out and used it to kill another. All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. In surprise, I dropped my blades. I felt myself being carried off. I swung my legs back, kicking the creature in the belly with everything I had. It grunted, stumbling backwards, dropping me in the process. I scrambled to my feet, unsheathing my hidden dagger. In one fluid movement, I spun and threw the dagger. It rotated through the air, and struck the beast in the middle of its head. I ran forward, and pulled the dagger out, sheathing it. I ran back towards the others, desperately searching for my blades. I spotted them glinting on the ground near Aragorn. I rushed forward, scooping them up.  
Three loud ox-horn blasts filled the air.

"The Horn of Gondor!"

Legolas spoke, eyes wide.

"Boromir!"

Aragorn yelled out, running down the hill. I followed, Gimli and Legolas behind me. We ran through the trees. I ran faster, and quickly overtook Aragorn. He called my name, but I ignored him, pushing myself faster and faster. The Horn of Gondor was only used when the bearer was in trouble. I would not lose Boromir; my heart could not take it.  
Suddenly, Boromir came in to view. Four Uruk-Hai were attacking him, and more came down the hill. As he shifted to the side, I spied Merry and Pippin, throwing rocks at the creatures. Clutching my blades, I ran forward, straight in to the creatures, knocking them over. I rolled off them, slicing off one Uruk-Hai's head. The rest scrambled to their feet, only to be knocked down again by Boromir. I ran to the two hobbits, shielding them from the creatures. I adopted a defensive position, making sure that the hobbits were safe. A weight settled on my shoulders. I looked up the hill, my eyes instantly drawn there. An Uruk-Hai stood at the top. He was much taller and much brawnier than the others, marking him out as their leader. The mark of the White Hand adorned his face, and his lips were curled back in a snarl. My breath caught as I took him in. I recognised this creature. He had been under my command once, long ago. I quickly realised he was not the same one; he had been created in his likeness. My blood boiled, and I started forward, intent on killing him. I froze as the beast brought up his arms and aimed his bow at Boromir.

"Boromir!"

I screamed out, turning back. He looked up, but too late. Boromir jerked back as an arrow hit him in the left shoulder, and he fell to his knees. I tried to run to him, but I was confronted by Uruk-Hai. I battled them, glancing over at Merry and Pippin. They wore a shocked mask, their rocks laying forgotten by their feet. Uruk-Hai advanced closer to Boromir. I fought harder, desperate to reach him before the beasts. Unexpectedly, Boromir gave a battle cry, and rose to his feet, swinging his sword at an Uruk-Hai who fell. The weight on my shoulders increased, and I knew the leader was getting closer. A black arrow flew into Boromir's stomach. He dropped to his knees again, gasping. A cry escaped my lips. With a savage swing of my blades, I finished off the Uruk-Hai in front of me. Boromir stared at the hobbits. As if they had given him the will to fight for them, Boromir swung his sword at another Uruk-Hai and got back up. I reached his side, and sheathed one of my blades, winding my free hand round his waist to support him. Together, we fought the Uruk-Hai. I caught sight of the Uruk-Hai leader, but before I could warm Boromir, a third arrow flew in to his chest. Boromir fell once more, dragging me down with him. He blinked at me, his mouth working silently. I untangled myself, and sprang up, placing myself in front of him, bringing my hands up to take out my blades. The battle cries of Merry and Pippin made me turn, dropping my hands. They had drawn their swords, and were running forward, towards the creatures, both courage and terror on their faces. I turned back as well, but was unprepared. The giant hand of the Uruk-Hai leader wrapped around my throat, choking me. My hands flew up, my breath coming out in strangled gasps. My ears picked up the terrified screams of the two hobbits, but I could not turn my head. I flailed, trying to break the creatures grip. I was suddenly let go, and I drew in breath, tensing, ready to spring forward. As I went to leap, my arms were grabbed by two Uruk-Hai, preventing me from doing so. I tried to break free, but their grips were like iron.

"Stop struggling or we kill the Halflings."

The leader growled at me, his fetid breath wafting across my face. I stopped, breathing hard. I could hear Boromir rasping for breath behind me.

"Tell us where the other two Halflings are."

The leader snapped the words, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up. I spat in his face. A snarl escaped him, and he slapped me across the face. Pain blazed across my cheek, making my eyes water. I bit my lip, determined not to cry. I stared at him, mute.

"Take the Elf to Saruman. Make sure she does not escape. Use force if need be."

I was jerked backward, past Boromir.

"NO!"

I screamed, kicking out. Boromir just looked at me, defeat registering in his eyes. Up the hill, three figures appeared. Two of them raced down the hill. I was dragged away, the Uruk-Hai breaking in to a run. I saw Aragorn knock the Uruk-Hai leader over, while Legolas ran towards me. I kicked out harder, determined to break free. The last thing I heard was Legolas' anguished voice calling my name before my world went black.

**Okay. I didn't make that as emotional as I could have done. There is plenty of time for that later, so make sure you have tissues at the ready.  
Thanks go to Yash, for helping me get over writer's block, and form ideas for the story. Much love to her!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – New friends, Old enemies**

Cold seeped through my clothes, chilling me to the bone. I opened my eyes a crack, testing them out. When no pain erupted behind my eyes, I opened them slowly, until they were fully open. It was completely dark, and I lay still for a moment, allowing my eyes to adjust. I was in a tiny, square room, no more than four paces wide and deep. I lay on the stone floor, up against the back wall. Mould spread across the ceiling, and more crept down the walls. The scent of mildew filled my nostrils, almost making me gag. There was tiny window on one wall, allowing me to see a single star in the night sky outside. Groaning, I heaved myself in to a sitting position. Gingerly, I touched my head. My fingers came away sticky with blood.  
Images flashed through my head. Gandalf falling. Celeborn and Galadriel waving goodbye. Boromir falling to his knees, finally defeated. Merry and Pippin being carried away. Legolas. My chest tightened as I remembered him running after me, calling my name, trying in vain to catch up to the Uruk-Hai who carried me. I drew my knees up to my chest, resting my forehead on my knees. I felt cold, inside and out. A gaping hole had opened up in my chest, where my heart should have been. Every time I drew in a breath, I could feel the jagged edges constrict, and then release. I looked down, surprised to see nothing. I was still whole – on the outside. Tears welled up and ran down my face. I had failed again. Boromir was dead – I knew it. Who knew where Merry and Pippin were by now. It was my job to protect them and I had let them be taken away. A sob burst out, followed by another, and another. I squeezed my eyes shut, and curled in to a ball. I could see their faces as they were carried off. Their eyes had searched for mine, locking on to them, and drilling in to me. I must have looked as if I did not care about them, for their faces had fallen, yet they continued to fight. My body shook with racking sobs as I remembered Boromir. So strong. So proud. He had loved the hobbits dearly, and fought to the death for them. He was not weak like me. Why was I like this? Why couldn't I be the Queen I was supposed to be? Every time I was needed, I let people down. I had let Gandalf down, and now Boromir. I sent up a silent prayer, hoping that he was with his ancestors, walking the Great Halls, peaceful at last.  
I uncurled from my ball, and sat up. I looked up at the window, gazing at the single star I could see. My necklace glowed in response. I removed it, and held it in my hand, staring in to its depths. Legolas' face appeared in my mind. I clenched my hand around my necklace, trying to hold on to the image of him. We had been alone for a few precious hours to cement our oath. We had both known that we loved each other, though we refused to admit it. I had pushed him away, trying to keep him safe, not knowing I was hurting him. I closed my eyes, searching through my thoughts. When we had truly become as one, I knew it was the right thing to do. I trusted him with my life. I knew what he wanted to say before he even said it. I could interpret his meaning with a single look from him. We were perfectly synchronised with each other in our movements. Our souls had combined, fusing together with the strength of our love. I remembered the feeling of his lips brushing mine, his hands running down my arms, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. I could smell his unique scent – he smelt of rain and earth, with a hint of Elanor, the flower that only grew in Lothlórien. He was everything to me. I would gladly give my life, if it meant he remained unharmed. I would never be alone, for I always felt the presence of Legolas beside me, wherever I went, watching over me. My necklace grew hot, and I opened my hand, curious. Blue light spilled out of it. It grew hotter and hotter, burning my hand, but I could not stop staring at it. Without warning, light exploded out of it, knocking me backwards. My necklace lay on the ground. I crawled over to it, picking it up. I gasped in surprise. Instead of a clear crystal, lined with silver, it was now a deep blue. Dusty pink veins slashed through the silver, making it glow softly. I lay down, pressing the necklace to my lips. Whatever happened, I would find a way back to Legolas. I would not lose him.

XXX

_The two Elven children giggled as they ran through the stream, delighting in the feeling of the cold water flowing through their toes. They reached a rock in the middle, big enough for both of them. They clambered up, dangling their legs. They were silent for a moment._

_"Why do you have to leave?"_

_The little girl pouted, looking at the boy with her large, blue eyes._

_"My father wishes me home."_

_The boy answered her, smiling a little at the girl's pout. She huffed and crossed her arms._

_"I do not want you to go, so you shall not go!"_

_She declared the words, looking defiantly at the boy. He laughed and shook his head. The girl grinned at him. They both looked up as they heard their names being called. They slid off the rock and ran through the stream, up a slope and stood in front of a stern, male elf._

_"Your father has arrived."_

_He addressed the young boy, gazing down at him. The two children glanced at each other._

_"Can he not stay a few more days? Please?_

_The girl pleaded with her elder, clasping her hands together._

_"He has to come home."_

_Another male elf appeared, standing in front of the children. The boy immediately straightened, shifting away from the girl slightly._

_"Come, Legolas. We must go. I thank you for your hospitality, Elrond, and for taking him in at such short notice."_

_The other elf bowed and took the boys hand, leading him away. Elrond looked down at the little girl, who looked forlornly after the other two._

_"You will see him again, my little one. Do not despair."_

_He spoke gently to the small girl and she looked up, hope lighting up her face. He smiled, and took her hand._

_XXX_

I opened my eyes. I was still in the same, tiny room. I lay looking at the ceiling, thinking of my dream. I had forgotten that Legolas often visited Rivendell as a child. Even then, we were close to the point that our goodbyes involved lots of tears and wails.  
Footsteps sounded outside the door on the opposite wall. I had tried it earlier, but it remained resolutely shut, even when I had tried kicking it down. The lock clunked open, and I drew in to a corner. An Uruk-Hai stood in the doorway.

"Get up!"

It grunted the words. When I didn't move, it strode forward, grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. Keeping a grip on my arm, we strode out of the room. I was led down a corridor. A few doors led off in different directions but we kept straight. Finally, we entered a circular room, with another, smaller one attached to it. The Uruk-Hai shoved me forwards, making me stumble in to a little table in the centre of the room. He walked out, locking the door behind him. I rubbed my arm where it had gripped me. I scanned the room. A high-backed chair was the only furniture in the room, apart from the table. A cloth covered something round on the table. In the smaller room, I could see another chair, and long table, piled with books, and parchment. I walked in to the smaller room, examining the table. I lifted up a scrap of parchment. The writing scrawled across the parchment was in the language of Mordor. I quickly glanced at the books. Each was filled with dark magic. I whipped round and ran back to the small table. Lifting a corner of the cloth, I eased it up, revealing a dark blue sphere. A milky cloud shifted and turned in its centre. I let the cloth fall, going numb.

"Isengard."

I whispered the name, voice shaking.

"Indeed."

A deep voice sounded behind me. I didn't turn, but managed to keep my voice steady as I answered.

"You are a traitor to your people, Saruman the White."

"And you are not?"

His voice was silky. He walked round until he was on the other side of the table. I stared at him, forcing myself to meet his eyes. He wore white robes, and his hair was free. His mouth was set in a hard line, giving him a cruel look. His dark eyes burned in to mine.

"Where are Merry and Pippin?"

"You mean the Halflings? My Uruk-Hai failed to bring them here, so I can only assume they have escaped."

He dropped his gaze and walked over to the chair, seating himself in it.

"Or the Uruk-Hai got hungry."

His eyes glinted with malice. I balled my hands in to fists, reining in my anger.

"Come, come, Seraphina. You are usually more feisty than this. You are making it far too easy."

One eyebrow lifted in a challenge.

"I do not wish to waste my breath on such a pathetic excuse of a wizard!"

I snapped at him, pleased to see his jaw tighten.

"I am curious: how did you know you were in Isengard?"

"I could have been in one of two places: Barad-dur or Isengard. Since I have intimate knowledge of the inside of Barad-dur, I surmised that I was in Isengard."

I kept my tone neutral, not wishing Saruman to see how badly I was shaking.

"Ah yes. I had quite forgotten your….indiscretion."

Saruman drawled the last word, dragging it out. My eyes narrowed and I reached for my dagger.

"I wouldn't bother. Your weapons have been taken off you."

I dropped my hand. Panic started to rise. My blades and dagger were like a part of me; I felt naked without them.

"Oh, don't worry. They are being kept in good condition. They are far too precious to be destroyed."

He leant forwards suddenly. The air grew cold, and my chest tightened.

"Where. Is. The. Ringbearer?"

He said each word slowly, and clearly. I said nothing, staring back at him, my gaze cold. Sighing, he casually flicked a hand out. I flew backwards, slamming in to a wall. I slid to the ground, dazed. Saruman rose from his chair, walking in to the smaller room. I breathed deeply, trying to ease my dizziness. I got to my feet, one hand braced on the wall. Saruman re-entered, carrying a staff. He pointed it at me, and I was lifted up, dangling helplessly in the air.

"Do not make it hard for yourself, Seraphina. Tell me where the Ringbearer is."

Again, I said nothing. He twisted the staff, and pain erupted in my head. It felt like a vice was slowly tightening, crushing my skull. I screamed out, voice ringing off the walls. Saruman straightened his staff, and I dropped to the floor. I rested my head on the cool, stone floor, the pain slowly fading. I saw his feet approach me. A hand caught my hair and dragged my head up.

"My Lord may want you in one piece, but that does not mean you have to be unmarked."

Saruman hissed the words, his mouth turned up in a cruel smile. He released my hair, and my head smacked on to the floor. Groaning, I pushed myself up, and then stood. I faced Saruman, who stood by the door leading out of the room.

"I will ask you one last time: where is the Ringbearer?"

"I hope your body gets eaten by crows, and your soul wanders this World, never resting, never finding peace, you traitorous worm!"

I snarled, finding some hidden inner strength. His face flushed, and I braced myself. Instead, he banged on the door. It banged open as two Orcs charged through. Before I had a chance to run, they grabbed me, and started dragging me from the room. Saruman led the way. I was dragged through a labyrinth of corridors, slowly descending. Light faded away, until the way was lit only by torches, which cast oily shadows against the walls.  
We stopped, and I started to struggle, but the Orcs twisted my arms back, making me gasp in pain. We had entered a huge, underground room. All around us, Orcs milled around, carrying out tasks. To the right of me, I heard the clang of a hammer on metal. Turning my head, I saw Orcs forging swords, greaves, chest plates, helmets. The air was still, and heavy. Sweat had already soaked my back, and it dripped down my neck. I was hauled up, until I stood on my feet. My arms still twisted back, I was pulled backwards, stumbling a little as I tried to find my footing.  
My back hit a solid wall. More hands pushed me backwards, and I was forced down in to a contraption. Leather binds strapped down my legs and arms. I was laid out on my back, arms and legs splayed. A cloth was tied over my eyes, plunging me in to darkness.

"I do not wish to do this. It grieves me to harm such a beautiful being as yourself. However, it must be done. I need answers, and since you will not tell me willingly, it must be extracted from you."

I shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold, my dear?"

His voice was silky, and smooth.

"Maybe this will warm you up?"

I heard a sizzling sound a split second before pain like nothing I had felt before coursed through my body. My stomach blazed with heat, and the smell of burning flesh and fabric filled my nostrils. I bit my lip, determined not to give Saruman the satisfaction of hearing me scream for mercy. I felt heat on my chest, and knew they had pressed the white hot object on my chest. The smell made me gag, and I turned my head to the side, desperately seeking fresher air. The heat continued on my stomach and chest. The pain never stopped, and I felt something splatter against my arms.

"My Lord was not wrong; you are difficult to break."

Saruman spoke, his voice sounding faintly surprised.

"Turn her over."

The heat dissipated suddenly, and stopped, but the pain merely dulled. My body trembled. I felt my arms and legs being unstrapped, and I was flipped over. Metal dug in to my chest and stomach, sending fresh waves of pain through my body. I bit down on lip harder, struggling with the urge to scream. I heard the sound of ripping fabric, and my back felt cold.

"Use the whip. Let us see how she bears this."

I heard the crack of something flying through the air before it landed on my back. Again, and again, the whip struck my back. Blood dripped down my sides, as my skin split open, but still the strokes did not cease. The strokes cut deeper, and deeper. Something solid hit the ground, with a splat.

"Stop!"

His voice sounded faint, as if from a great distance. A fog had surrounded my mind. I was no longer Seraphina. I was just an empty shells, capable of only feeling pain. I was dimly aware of being turned over and the blindfold being taken off. My head lolled to the side. My eyes focused in on a lump on the floor. It looked squashy, and a dark stain spread over the floor from underneath it. Revulsion surged through me as I realised it was a bit of my flesh. It had obviously been torn off by the whip. I closed my eyes, fighting the bile rising in my throat. A light slap caused me to open my eyes. Saruman's face loomed over me. My vision was blurred, and it darkened around the edges.

"Leave her down here. Maybe some time alone will help her memory."

I heard Saruman leave. Hours passed, and the Orcs trickled out, until I was left alone in the huge room. Only then, was I truly alone, did I allow the tears to fall, and the screams to leave my body.

XXX

I did not know how long I was kept in the room. It could have been hours, days, weeks, years for all I knew. I was strapped to the contraption day and night. The minimum amount of food and water to keep me alive were fed to me. Each day, the torture would start with a light beating. Slaps, punches, kicks. Then, maybe a whipping. Both my front and back were bloody and raw, my clothes ripped to shreds. I did not want to look at my body; I did not wish to see the wounds that were being inflicted on me. Sometimes, I would be burnt with a hot iron, and then whipped. There seemed to be a contest between the Orcs of how much blood they could draw, without actually tearing off any flesh.  
The physical torture I could handle. I would sink in to myself, through all my layers: Queen, Seraphina, Elf, until I was just a shell; a vessel that housed my soul.  
The mental torture frightened me beyond reason. Saruman would trick my mind in to believing all sorts of things. He would reach in to my mind, sifting through memories, opening mental doors and smashing through my barricades. He would insert images in to my head that my mind refused to let go of. They played in a loop, almost driving me insane. The worst was when Saruman picked up on my love for Legolas. He had used that against me, making me believe that Legolas had been killed after I had been taken away, his body left for the carrion eaters. Other times, he would insert an image of Legolas with another woman, with Legolas throwing away his necklace. My mind believed everything, almost breaking my heart. Only when Saruman had tired of playing his mind games would I remember that it was all false.  
Saruman would ask me over and over where Frodo was. I would stay silent, pressing my lips together. I did not let on that I had no idea where Frodo was; I hoped that my silence was keeping him safe.  
I longed to sink in to the blackness that hovered over me. I wanted to feel nothing, to slip away in to blissful non-existence. I had to force myself to feel everything: the pain, the exhaustion. If I stayed alive, I could find some way of reuniting with Legolas.

XXX

"Unstrap her, and bring her to my quarters."

Saruman's voice filtered in to my consciousness. Arms lifted me off the contraption. My muscles screamed in protest. They were stiff, and unyielding, after spending all that time strapped down. I was carried out of the huge room, and back in to the circular room, where I was dropped unceremoniously in front of the small table.  
I was going to die. I felt it in my bones. Why did he have to bring me up here to do it? Why not just leave me underneath the tower, to wither away? My eyes burned with tears. I would not see Legolas again. I would never again feel his soft touch, hear his musical voice as he confided in me, see his beautiful eyes as they stared in to mine with an intensity that left me breathless. I brought a trembling hand up to my necklace, letting a finger trail down its length. I clutched it tighter, and bowed my head, conjuring up an image of Legolas.

"_Please. Watch over him. I will not make it in to the Great Halls of my ancestors, so I ask you, Earendil, to watch over Legolas. Help him to cope with his grief, and, ultimately, help him to move on._"

My words whispered through my mind. I hoped that, somehow, my prayer would be answered. Footsteps announced the arrival of Saruman. Wearily, I lifted my head.

"Get up."

His voice was hard. Slowly, I pushed myself up, using the table as support. I drew in a ragged breath, hands gripping the table. Clothes were thrown at me. Instinctively, my hands caught them. I held leggings, and tunic, made out of coarse, grey material.

"Put them on."

Saruman turned his back to me, allowing me one blessed moment of privacy. Shakily, I pulled the tunic over what was left of my old one, and stepped in to the leggings. The material rubbed against my skin, causing my back and front to flare with pain. I swallowed. Looking at the damage that had been done to me would only make me sick. Saruman looked back, and, seeing that I had finished dressing, handed me a pair of boots. I put them on, feeling his eyes on me. I laced them up tightly, not wanting to meet his eyes. I tied them, straightening up. I stared at the table in front of me, trembling slightly. Saruman's hand reached out and drew the cloth away. A ball sat in the middle of the table. It was the same one I had seen before. Saruman's hand hovered over it, and the mist within the ball began to shift. I stared at it, captivated. The mist started forming a shape, and then, suddenly, it lit up from the inside with a red glow. The Great Eye of Sauron appeared in its depths.

"I have done what you wished, my Lord. It seems as if she does not know where the Ringbearer is."

Saruman spoke, his voice deep. Pure terror engulfed me. I tried to tear my eyes away, but I could not. I was rooted to the spot.

_"Let me speak with her."_

Sauron's voice filled the room. Saruman strode around the table, grabbing my hand and holding it over the ball. My eyes closed against my will. My mind reached out towards a red glow, combing with it.

_"Seraphina."_

His voice made my mind shrink. I tried to pull away, but his hold was too strong.

_"Why do you fight? I see what you desire. There is a darkness in you still; it simmers beneath the surface, waiting to be released."_

"I control the darkness within me, not the other way around. You were defeated once, Sauron, and you will be again."

I spoke as if he was in the room, using my mouth rather than my mind, but I knew that he could hear me. Cold laughter filled my head.

_"You were always strong-willed. What makes you so sure that you will not betray your people again? After all, you did it once. It is easy to repeat past mistakes."_

"I see you for what you truly are. I will not make the same mistake again."

He was silent for a minute. Again, I tried to pull my mind away, but he held me fast.

"Release my mind. Or do you want your top lieutenant to die?"

_"Kill him if you will; he is nothing more than a tool to me. I wish to speak to you a little longer."_

"Feeling sentimental? Oh yes, I forgot. You feel nothing."

_"You cannot fool me, Seraphina_. _There is a yearning within you, a longing, to join my dark forces. You would command armies. Imagine the power, the glory."_

"Your words do not tempt me. I will find some way to destroy you."

_"Like you destroyed your father? I forget nothing. Your father was in the ranks that marched against us three thousand years ago, and you decimated them without a single thought. You sought me out, and joined me willingly. I remember the day you walked in to Mordor. Flames danced in your eyes, shadows caressed your skin. I saw your eyes as you talked with me. They glowed, oh, how they glowed. You revelled in the darkness. You were born to serve under me."_

My mind tore itself from Sauron. My eyes snapped open. Saruman released my hand, and I stumbled backwards, knocking in to him. Panting, I looked down at my hands. One hand was simply covered in grime, with the nails broken. The one Saruman had been holding was a different matter. Underneath the grime, red streaks trailed my fingers, ending at my wrist. I flipped my hand over, and bit back a yelp. The mark of Sauron, a great Red Eye, had been burned in to my palm.

"It seems as if there is more to you than meets the eye. You are not as innocent as you make yourself out to be."

Saruman stared down at the mark, studying it. I yanked my hand away and clenched it in to a fist, hiding the hideous tattoo.

"I have never pretended to be innocent. I have only hidden what I do not want others to see."

My voice was quiet. I had made myself forget what I had done, but I could not turn away from it now. I drew in a deep breath, and raised my head. Saruman was drawing the cloth back over the ball. The door opened behind me, and I heard the heavy footsteps of Uruk-Hai.

"Wait."

The steps stopped, and Saruman's head looked up in surprise.

"Sauron is right. The darkness in me cannot be contained any longer."

My words faltered, and I trailed off. My heart beat fast in my chest, and I was sure Saruman could hear it.

"If you could take me to Mordor, I will join with Sauron once again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – To Rohan**

Silence filled the room. Saruman stared at me in astonishment. He dismissed the Uruk-Hai with a wave of his hand. They left through the door behind me. I waited for the subtle sound of the lock falling in to place, but the noise did not sound. An idea formed in my mind. My mind whirled with possibilities. I settled on one option that did not involve fighting, as my body was starting to shut down. My whole body was trembling and my new tunic was soaked with blood. My head throbbed with pain, and my hand felt as if it was on fire. I reached up and pulled the collar out slightly so I could see down my front, and immediately looked away. The sight almost made me sick. I took a deep breath in through my nose, trying to fight the nausea rising in me. I lifted my head, and watched Saruman, who was flicking through a book in the smaller room. I took a step backwards, making no sound. I kept my eyes trained on Saruman, ready to stop if he so much as moved an arm. I stepped back again.

"Such a sudden change of heart makes me wonder what your true motives are."

I froze as Saruman turned around. He stared at me for a minute, waiting for an answer.

"My change of heart happened some time ago. I had just not admitted it to myself."

My voice sounded a lot calmer than I felt.

"Even the purest of beings can turn."

"Indeed. You speak truth, Seraphina."

His eyes stilled on my tunic, taking in the state of it.

"You have not healed."

His voice was curious.

"Elves usually have faster healing abilities than others."

"We heal faster than others when our souls are whole, and mine is not."

My voice wavered as I thought of Legolas.

"I would appreciate another tunic, if you have one."

Saruman nodded and disappeared round the corner of the smaller room. I began to take a step backwards but stopped as he appeared again.

"There is one in the armoury. It may be a little big, as it has been made for Uruk-Hai, but I should think that will not matter. I will fetch it for you."

He turned on his heel, but looked over his shoulder.

"Do not think about trying to leave this room. You will suffer for it if you do."

He disappeared around the corner again, and I heard his footsteps grow faint as he went down a staircase. I waited a few moments to make sure that he had gone, and then rushed to the door behind me. I placed a hand on the door, and began to push it open. I stopped as a crippling pain flared through me. I breathed in sharply, biting my lip to keep from crying out. I had spent too much time away from Legolas: my body was slowly dying. The pain faded away. I gently pushed open the door, holding my breath. No Uruk-Hai guarded the door and none were posted down the corridor. Expelling my breath, I shut the door behind me, and started off down the corridor. Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps, echoing louder and louder as they came closer. Panicking, I looked around and spotted a door to my right, just in front. I sprinted towards it, praying that it was unlocked. I barged the door with shoulder, and it swung open. I quickly turned and shut it behind me, leaning my back against it. I pressed my ear against the door, listening for any sign that meant the Uruk-Hai noticed me. No alarm was raised, and they did not stop outside the door I had just come through. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked round the room I was in. It was a tiny room, and had a staircase in the middle, leading down. Torches flickered, casting light down the stairs. Wasting no time, I descended the stairs, taking them two at a time. I knew that I did not have long before Saruman returned and found me gone. The stairs ended in front of an archway. I jogged through it, going down a small corridor before coming in to another round room. Huge, heavy-set doors were directly in front of me, stretching up to the ceiling. A long oak table took up the right wall, while a wooden stall occupied the left wall. Ignoring the stall, I stared at something glinting on the long oak table. With a cry of joy, I rushed forwards, picking up my blades. They had been cleaned, and kept in good condition. I stroked the handles, revelling in the feeling of the smooth leather. They seemed to hum softly, as if they too were happy to be back in my hands again. I placed them back on the table and turned around to look at the stall. A black horse watched me, dark eyes assessing me. I walked towards it, murmuring in a low voice. It snorted uncertainly as I approached it. I reach out and stroked its muzzle gently. The horse snorted again, but pressed its nose against my hand. I continued stroking it, and looked it over. It was completely black, except for one white sock on its back left leg. Its mane and tail were tangled, and mud was crusted in them. Its coat was dull, and cuts covered its rump.

"You are no better than I am, _roch_."

I whispered to the horse, resting my head against it's nose.

_"So it would seem, Child of the Stars."_

A light voice entered my mind. I drew back, staring at the horse in astonishment.

"You are one of the Mearas!"

I breathed the word, stunned. The horse nodded its head a little.

"Then how have you come to be here? You do not take kindly to being captured."

_"I was enslaved by Black Riders. The one that rode me placed me here, as I did not obey its commands. I would not allow myself to be ridden by such an evil being."_

I realised that the Black Riders the horse was referring to were Nazgul. I understood now why the horse was in such bad shape.

"What do your fellow horse call you?"

I asked the horse, stroking the its neck, trying to lend it some comfort.

_"I do not have a name. I lost it when I was enslaved."_

The voice in my head sounded sad, and I felt pity for it. Horses were pack animals: without their names, they were nothing. Loud noises came from above me. I looked up sharply. Saruman had found out I had disappeared.

"I do not have long before I am found. I need to get out of this place. What I ask of you now is a great favour. Will you carry me to Rohan?"

I talked quickly, glancing at the staircase. The sounds from above me were getting louder. I turned and ran back to the table, snatching up my blades. Scanning the room, I spotted a quiver. I slid my blades in, lifting the strap over my head and settling it on my shoulders. A cracking sound made me whip around. The horse had reared up, bringing its front legs down on the wooden bar that caged it in the stall. The bar splintered, and the horse trotted forwards, coming to a halt in front of me.

_"You are a Child of the Stars. Your people have always been kind to mine, and so, I will carry you to Rohan, and wherever you wish to go after that. You can be my rider." _

"You need no tack?"

I asked but knew what the answer would be already. The horse snorted, and flicked its head up. I smiled. The horse knelt down, and I hoisted myself up on its back, shifting until I was in the right position. We turned to face the heavy set doors.

_"Word has reached me that my brother, Shadowfax, has been spotted in Rohan."_

"How has word reached you? Isengard is impenetrable!"

_"We animals have ways of getting word."_

The horse shifted from foot to foot.

_"If you are to be my rider, I would like to ask one thing: would you give me a name? I had a beautiful name when I was a foal. I was the only mare that my mother had – all of my siblings are stallions, but I cannot remember the name."_

"Of course!"

I racked my brains, searching for a suitable name, aware that we had mere minutes before Uruk-Hai found us.

"Fëa."

I whispered the Elvish word for spirit. She reared up, whinnying.

_"The name makes my blood sing. It is the right name."_

She twisted her head, and looked up at me.

_"Are you ready?"_

"Let us leave this cursed place."

She walked towards the doors. They were thick, solid oak. I could see no key-hole or any other means to open it. I began to despair when a thought occured to me. I remembered the incident in Moria. I had said a charm of power then; why not use one know?  
Bowing my head, I searched through my mind for a particular Song of Power. Finding one, I sang it, the words melding together slightly as I sped it up. I prayed that it would work; usually, for this sort of magic, it would a couple of hours.  
A loud bang startled me and I looked up. The doors had burst open. A large crack ran down the middle of each, splintering off in to fine lines. Delicate wisps of smoke curled up and disappeared in to the air.

"Go!"

Fëa shot forward, breaking in to a gallop. We shot through the broken doors, and entered a stone tunnel. Her feet clattered off the cobblestones, sparks flying. The sounds of Uruk-Hai faded away as we galloped through the tunnel, until all I could hear was the sounds of her feet, and my heavy breathing. Finally, we reached the end of the tunnel. We cantered up a hill and stood for a moment. Plains opened out in front of us. I looked back. The tower of Isengard rose up, seeming to pierce the sky. I shivered and turned back. Fëa pawed the ground, eager to get going.

"How fast can you get us to Rohan?"

_"I can get us there by the next dawn."_

"Will you not get tired? You do not look well."

She bucked, sending me lurching forward.

_"I am one of the Mearas. We are made to gallop great distances, and carry burdens. My injuries are old. I am keen to let myself go, feel the wind, feel the earth."_

I chuckled slightly, but stopped as the movement made my chest hurt. I settled myself, and gave Fëa a slight nudge in the side, and we sped off towards Rohan.

XXX

We galloped continuously. I leant low to her neck, allowing her to move freely. The land sped past us, unaware of our passing. Fëa did not seem to tire; her breathing did not increase, and she continued at the same speed. The wind whipped through my hair, sending tendrils flying across my face.  
Day turned to night, and still we galloped on. Pain burned my front and back. I started to cough. I brought my hand to my mouth, still coughing. Fëa continued on, unaware. With a final hacking cough, I slumped forward, my vision blurring. I brought my hand away from my mouth, and saw that it was splattered with blood. I did not have much time.  
_Please, Legolas, _I prayed silently. _Please be in Rohan._

_XXX_

"_We have arrived."_

Fëa's voice sounded in my head. I sat up, and stared wildly around. Fëa was standing quietly, her chest heaving, her flanks and mouth foaming with sweat. I blindly slid off her, landing in a heap. She bent her head, nudging me gently. I forced myself to stand up. I stroked her nose, waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"Well done, beautiful Fëa."

I whispered in her ear and she whickered softly, pressing her nose in to my chest. I looked up at the hill in front of us. Rohan stood before us, shining in the morning sun. I could see the roof of the main castle rising above the fencing surrounding Rohan. We stood in front of the main gates. The watchtower stretched above it.

"Who goes there?"

A voice floated down from the watchtower. I looked up, shading my eyes from the sun. A soldier was looking down, a spear held in one hand.

"I am Seraphina, and this is my horse Fëa. We seek refuge in Rohan."

I called back to him, struggling to make my voice heard.

"You look as if you have just come from battle.."

"We have faced many trials to reach Rohan. I beg you: let us in."

I stopped as another bout of hacking coughs made me bend over and clutch my knees. I drew in deep breaths, and slowly stood up. I looked up at the watchtower, and noticed the soldier had gone. Despair started to rise, when one of the wooden gates slowly opened. I trudged forwards, Fëa following. We walked through the gates and waited at the bottom of the watchtower, as the gate swung shut behind us. Two soldiers approached us. One of them held a head-collar, which he tried to slip on to Fëa's head. She backed away, snorting.

"She needs no head-collar. She will follow if you ask her. Fëa needs food and water, and her injuries need seeing to immediately. Treat her as if she were the King's horse – she saved my life."

I addressed the solider, who nodded.

"Go with him, Fëa. You can rest now."

She nickered, and nudged my chest. I patted her neck, placing a soft kiss on her nose. She followed the soldier, who had started to walk towards a building that I assumed was a stables. The other soldier stood in front of me, patiently waiting. The people of Rohan stared as they passed, shock registering on their faces as they took in my ragged state. A small girl ran up to me, and stopped beside the soldier. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. Slowly, she held up a white flower. I bent down, ignoring the protests of my muscles. I gently took the flower, placing it behind my ear. The girl giggled and ran off, back to her mother, who was waiting down the path. I straightened, and inclined my head to the woman. She smiled back at me, and walked off, hand in hand with her daughter.  
I jumped as the soldier tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him, opening my mouth to speak. The next moment, I lay on the floor, trembling and coughing.

"My Lady! What ails you?"

The soldier looked concerned, his eyes wide. I tried to speak, but hissed in pain instead. I could feel blood oozing from the wounds in my back and front. My head pounded, as if hundreds of dwarves were inside my head, mining for jewels. I opened my right hand, and saw that the mark in my hand had turned black. I clenched it shut, not wanting the soldier to see it. The pain coursing through my body subsided for a moment, and I used the momentary lull to speak.

"Have any travellers passed through here in the past few days?"

I croaked the words, cursing inwardly at how weak they sounded.

"Yes – a man, a dwarf, a wizard and an elf. They are still here in fact."

"Do you know what the elf is called?"

My voice shook with the effort of speaking. The soldier's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment, and then it straightened out again.

"He is called Legolas."

"Take me to him now."

The soldier nodded. I began to sit up, but collapsed back to the ground again. Without warning, the soldier slid one arm underneath my back and the other underneath my legs. He lifted me up, cradling me to his chest. He started running up the path leading to the castle. He flew up the steps, taking care not to jostle me. The soldiers guarding the door pushed them open on our approach, escorting us inside. We entered a large hall. Stone pillars rose to the arched ceiling, and tapestries hung on the walls. My vision began to blur, but I could make out a throne at one end, with a table to one side. The people at the table looked up at our approach, and silence fell. I forced my eyes to focus, searching the faces at the table. Suddenly, a cry rang out, and a lithe form detached itself from the group. He ran towards the soldier. Gently taking me from the soldier's arms, he carried me over to the table, where the others were standing and clearing the table top. He lay me down, and brushed the hair from my face.

"Seraphina."

His voice caressed me, like a gentle breeze. His hands clutched one of mine. I had found him. He was here. Darkness edged my vision as I started to lose consciousness.

"Legolas. She does not have much time."

Another voice cut through the haze. I recognised that voice, but, no. It could not be.

"Gandalf?"

My voice was little more than a whisper.

"It is me, my dear. I will explain later. Just hold on."

A blurry face loomed over me. I heard more voices, but they mixed together until all I heard was a buzz. I did not care. Legolas was here, with me. Nothing else mattered. With that thought, I closed my eyes, and let go.

tolkiens_ - _**the way Sera opens the doors is info contained in here. I do not own the info, and I did not write it.  
Thank you to Certh, for recommending it!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Recovery**

"_Staying by her side all day and night will not make her wake."_

_Eowyn spoke as she came in to the room. Legolas did not look up, but kept his eyes trained on Seraphina's face. She had been sleeping since yesterday, when she collapsed in the throne room.  
He remembered the feeling of seeing her being taken away; it felt like half of him was being torn off. He had slept fitfully, dreaming of her, often waking, shouting and kicking. His necklace had changed too, and it matched hers. He could not remember when it had happened. His mind was always on her. Even when they had been reunited with Gandalf, his happiness was short-lived. He could not function normally without her; he needed her to live.  
When he had seen her in the entrance hall, it was like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Pure joy had filled him up, and he was sure that the others could practically see it bursting out of him. His joy had quickly turned to anger when he took her from the soldier's arms. She was on the brink of death. He had laid her down on the table, clutching her hands, trembling with rage. Who ever had done this to her would pay. How dare they subject her torture? How dare they try and take her away so soon after he was reunited with her?  
Legolas jerked back to the present as a hand touched his arm. He swiped away the tears that had trickled down his face._

_"Do not hide your tears. It does not make you weak."_

_Eowyn's voice was soft and gently squeezed his arm. Legolas nodded, and watched Seraphina again. She mumbled, and her eyebrows drew together. She reached out a hand, and grasped Legolas'. He clasped it to his chest, smiling. Even when she was unconscious, she knew that he was there._

_"She must mean the world to you."_

_Eowyn sounded wistful and Legolas smiled as he looked at the battered face of the one woman he had ever loved._

_"No, she doesn't. She IS my world. To be apart from her was torture; my waking thoughts were about her, and so were my dreams. She is bound to me, as I am to her."_

_Legolas' voice was filled with so much love, it made Eowyn's heart beat a little faster._

_"To see her in this condition breaks my heart, but I know that she will pull through. As long as we are by each other's sides, nothing can harm us."_

_Eowyn nodded silently, watching as Legolas tenderly tucked the sheets a little tighter around Seraphina. He brushed a kiss across her forehead, and stood up, reluctantly letting go of her hand._

_"I must change her bandages. Watch her while I fetch Aragorn."_

_Legolas instructed the lady, walking towards the door._

_"There is no need. I am perfectly capable of assisting you."_

_Eowyn replied, she too standing._

_"No."_

_Legolas' voice was quiet but forceful._

_"I do not mean to offend you, Lady Eowyn, but something this intimate must be done by people close to her. Aragorn is her brother in all but blood."_

_"As you wish."_

_Eowyn's voice was cold, and Legolas felt a twinge of guilt. She had been nothing but helpful since Seraphina arrived, and he was refusing to let her get involved. Opening the door, he cast one more look back at Seraphina's unconscious face before going in search of Aragorn._

_XXX_

_Legolas stood on one side of Seraphina, Aragorn opposite. She was laid out on top of the bed, the covers pushed down. She had been stripped of the night-gown she had been changed in to. Her bandages covered most of her body, protecting her modesty._

_"You have seen her stripped of clothes before, and yet you still blush, my friend?"_

_Aragorn's voice held a note of amusement. Legolas said nothing, but glanced up at Aragorn, smiling briefly. Gingerly, Legolas started to peel back the layers of bandages around her chest. Aragorn was holding her up, his hands placed underneath her. Legolas pulled the final strip of cloth away and drew in a sharp breath.  
Her wounds had been horrific when she had first arrived. Deep lacerations covered her front and back; most were infected, and some were still bleeding. A gaping wound covered the middle of her back; it looked like the flesh had been gouged out. Bruises covered her face and arms, and she had a black eye. Her clothes had been ripped. Her hair had been matted with dried blood and dirt. Altogether, she was the picture of death. Legolas could not even begin to imagine what she had been through.  
Now, Legolas reflected as he checked her wounds, she was starting to heal. The lacerations had been stitched up, and they had all faded to pink, puckered lines. The wound on her back was a different matter. It had been severely infected; Legolas had cleaned it as best he could and stitched it up, but he was not the healer that Seraphina was. The infection had cleared up, but the wound was still raw and blood oozed out every so often. Her bruises had faded to yellow, showing that they were well on their way to disappearing soon enough._

_"It looks as if she needs only a bandage for her back."_

_Aragorn's remark made Legolas' spirits lift marginally and he nodded. Picking up a vial of clear liquid, he soaked a piece of gauze, and pressed it to the wound. He wound a fresh bandage over the gauze, tying it securely so the gauze would be held in place. He picked up the discarded night-gown and, with Aragorn's help, dressed her again. Aragorn laid her back down gently, and drew the covers over her. Seraphina mumbled, and curled in to a ball._

_"We should leave her be. You need to eat, my friend."_

_Aragorn spoke, his eyes on Legolas' face._

_"I cannot leave her side. What if she wakes and I am not here?"_

_The panic in his voice was evident. Aragorn came round to where Legolas was standing, and placing an arm around his shoulders, gently but firmly, drew him away from the bed._

_"If she does wake, you will know. You need to take care of yourself as well as her."_

_Aragorn's tone was sharp and Legolas hung his head miserably. He did not want to leave her, even if it was only for a few hours. Aragorn opened the door for Legolas. He hesitated in the doorway. Aragorn pushed him out and shut the door quickly before Legolas could dart back in. Sometimes, Aragorn thought as they made their way to the dining room, dealing with Legolas was like dealing with a child._

_XXX_

"_How is the wee lassie doing, then?"_

_Gimli asked the question around a mouthful of broth. Legolas and Aragorn had joined Gimli and Gandalf at the entrance to the dining hall. They had sat at a table together, and were joined by Eowyn. Their dinner had arrived shortly afterwards._

_"She is healing. Slowly."_

_Legolas pushed his spoon around the bowl, not wanting to eat anything._

_"Not eating will not make her heal faster, Legolas."_

_Eowyn chided the Elf gently. She was sitting opposite Legolas, next to Gandalf._

_"If what I have heard about her is true, she will be up and about in no time."_

_"You speak true, Lady."_

_His voice was quiet, and strained. He picked up his spoon and began eating the broth. Satisfied, Eowyn spoke to Aragorn._

_"So, how do you know Seraphina?"_

_"We met in Rivendell, when I was just a young man. I was captivated by her then."_

_Aragorn chuckled softly._

_"I still am, truth be told."_

_"Are you two…?"_

_Eowyn trailed off, unable to finish the question. Aragorn was cut off by Legolas' laughter. Everyone stared at him in astonishment as he continued to laugh. Tears of mirth ran down his face. Finally, gasping for breath, he stopped._

_"I am sorry, Lady. The idea of Seraphina and Aragorn being partners amuses me."_

_Legolas explained his sudden bout of hysterics and Gandalf let out a burst of laughter, as did Gimli._

_"Indeed. Imagine the arguments, not to mention the fights!"_

_Gandalf spoke, still chuckling. Aragorn grinned, he too imagining them._

_"I see. So, who is Seraphina's partner?"_

_Aragorn looked up at Eowyn._

_"Legolas. He is her One in Particular. Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason." _

_Aragorn looked at her in confusion, but she had dropped her gaze._

_"I will go back to Seraphina. Thank you for the broth, my Lady."_

_Legolas announced his actions, standing up. The other four exchanged glances._

_"She does not need a constant vigil any more. Go to sleep in your own chamber tonight."_

_Gandalf spoke gently, but there was a clear command in his voice. Legolas started to shake his head, but stopped suddenly. His shoulders slumped slightly._

_"As you wish."_

_He turned and walked away, without saying goodnight. He passed through the doorway, and turned left, towards his chamber. Aragorn blew out a frustrated breath._

_"Leave him alone for now, laddie. Having someone you love turn up close to death after being separated from them would be a shock to anyone."_

_Gimli spoke up unexpectedly._

_"Yes, but he need not close himself off to everyone else. We only want to help him."_

_Aragorn replied to the Dwarf, staring at the doorway._

_"It is not like he is the only one that cares for Sera…"_

_He added it almost as an afterthough, but knew it needed to be said. Everyone in the room cared deeply (save maybe Eowyn) for Seraphina, and it had been difficult for them as well as Legolas. _

_"I am sure he understands that, but imagine if it was Arwen in Seraphina's position. What would you do, hmmm?"_

_Aragorn looked up sharply at Gandalf, who looked back, his gaze sombre. Sighing, Aragorn nodded._

_"On that note, I think we should all get some rest. These past two days have been taxing."_

_Gandalf suggested his plan and hey all stood up, and began to make their way to the door. Aragorn noticed Eowyn had disappeared. Shrugging, he made his way to his chamber._

_XXX_

_Legolas heard a knock on his door. Rolling over, he called out for them to enter. He could not sleep anyway._

_"I just came to check that you were feeling well."_

_Eowyn appeared in his chamber, shutting the door quietly behind her._

_"In a manner of speaking, yes, I am feeling well."_

_Legolas replied to her, dragging a hand down his face._

_"Is there anything I can get you?"_

_Eowyn's voice was soft. Legolas looked up to find that she had sat at the end of his bed._

_"No, but thank you. I will be fine once Seraphina wakes."_

_"Well, is there anything I can do for you?"_

_Something about the way she said it made Legolas start. He looked at her. She had inched closer. Her eyes seemed to be darker, and they smouldered in the flickering light of his candle. He drew away as she reached for his hand._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"When you first arrived, I thought you were a dream. A being as beautiful as you could not exist."_

_Eowyn's voice was low, and the desire in it practically smacked Legolas in the chest._

_"I do not like seeing you hurt like this; I only wish to make it better."_

_Legolas slid off the bed and strode to the door._

_"I think you had better leave."_

_Eowyn sighed, and stood up. She walked to the door, and turned just as she was about to leave._

_"I have only one love: Seraphina. I do not wish to hurt you, but no-one can shake my love for her."_

_Legolas spoke before she could. Eowyn chuckled huskily._

_"You can love more than one person."_

_With that, she walked off down the corridor. Legolas stared after her, shaking slightly. He stepped out in to the corridor, and almost sprinted to Seraphina's room._

_He walked in, shutting the door gently. He walked to the chair beside Seraphina's bed and sank in to it, trying to calm his racing heart. He could not shake the sense of guilt he felt. He had done absolutely nothing except reject Eowyn's advances, yet it felt like he had committed adultery. He let his head sink in to his heads, and groaned softly. How was he going to deal with Eowyn? Until he had met Seraphina, he had always been awkward around Elven women. He had become tongue-tied and had blurted out whatever came in to his head. Now that he was with Seraphina, those issues had disappeared. However, he had never had to deal with a woman before; he had only dealt with Elven women.  
Sitting up, he pushed all thoughts of Eowyn aside. Leaning back, he gazed at Seraphina's face. She looked peaceful, and, as always, stunningly beautiful, even with the bruises. He continued to stare at her, until his eyelids drooped, and he sank in to a restless sleep._

_Legolas started awake. A burning sensation gripped his chest. He fumbled down his tunic for his necklace. Examining it, he saw that it was glowing softly. It burned his hand, but he continued to look at it, confused, until a voice broke in to his thoughts._

_"Be careful not to think too hard, my love. You might hurt yourself."_

_Legolas gasped, and fell off the chair in shock. He scrambled to his knees and pulled himself to the edge of the bed, looking straight in to the amused eyes of Seraphina._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Awake**

I had never felt more relaxed. My body felt like lead, but in a good way. Nothing hurt anymore. Strands of hair rested across my face, and I could feel the silkiness. I remained still, feeling the softness of the bed beneath me. I tried to remember what had happened, but I drew a blank. I knew that some members of the Fellowship were here, but beyond that – nothing.  
I heard the door open and close. Light footsteps crossed the floor. A chair creaked slightly as the person sank on to it. I kept my eyes closed, feigning sleep. Time passed as I waited for the right moment.

"Be careful not to think too hard, my love. You might hurt yourself."

I broke the silence, turning my head. My voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. I started to laugh as he fell off the chair, but quickly stopped as the movement jarred my still tender chest. He pulled himself to his knees and knelt by my head, staring in to my eyes.  
I had known who had come in to the room. I could pick out his soft footfalls from down a corridor. I could feel his presence. It was as if part of my soul had rejoined me. I was whole again. Love radiated from both of us in waves. With an effort, I rolled on to my side, so my body and head were facing him. We simply gazed in to each other's eyes, expressing our emotions without having to speak. Legolas reached out a hand, and tenderly stroked my cheek, trailing his fingers down my jaw. He rested his hand against my cheek, his face splitting in to a grin. I smiled back, too overcome to say anything.

"I thought I had lost you."

Legolas whispered the words, his voice cracking. A tear slid down his cheek, leaving a shimmering trail.

"You could never lose me."

Images flashed through my head: a tiny, dark room. Orcs. Whips. A faceless wizard. I pushed them aside, determined to stay focused on Legolas.

"You were in such a bad state, we were not sure you would survive."

Legolas bit his lip. I could see the effort it was taking for him to hold back his tears.

"As long as you were by my side, I would survive."

I reached out a hand and clasped the one on my cheek, pulling it down to rest between us.

"Besides, I am stronger than you think."

A ghost of a laugh passed his lips. It was then I noticed how pale he was. There were blue smudges under his eyes, and he looked gaunt, as if he had been haunted by something for a while.

"I –"

Legolas started to say something, his voice wobbling. Throwing caution to the wind, I tugged sharply on his hand, making him topple forward. Placing both my hands either side of his face, I tilted my head up, and pressed my mouth to his. I could feel him smile against my lips before he deepened it. He slipped a hand under my neck and gently lifted me so I was sitting up. My hands dropped to his neck, forming a circle. His hands wound round my waist. Time stood still. Everything disappeared except Legolas. All I could feel were his hands on my waist. All I could smell was his unique, earthy scent. I had never felt so much love for one person – even for my own brother. I had spent so long keeping my heart guarded that I had never realised that loving someone would be so wonderful.  
Legolas pushed me backwards, leaning over me. He broke off the kiss, and rested his forehead against mine. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes burned with undisguised desire. I chuckled huskily, and pulled him down for another kiss.  
A sharp pain in my back made me gasp. Legolas immediately pulled away.

"I am sorry!"

Anguish was clear in his voice and I touched his cheek.

"It was not you, my love. I do not think I am fully healed yet."

I soothed his concerns and he helped me sit up. I winced as my back stretched, making the pain stronger. Legolas scooted round behind me. He lifted up the night-dress I was wearing, and I felt his fingers brushing against a bandage around my back.

"The wound on your back is fine. You must have jostled it slightly."

He explained, brushing his gingers across it once again. I nodded, breathing out through my nose. The pain had subsided, but the wound throbbed gently.

"Who else is here?"

I asked the question, trying to distract myself from the dull ache that was now spreading across my back.

"Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf."

"Gandalf?"

I echoed his name, disbelief colouring my voice.

"It is a long story, and one that he should probably tell you himself."

Legolas smiled at my astonished expression.

"Would you like me to fetch him? I am sure that you would like to see them all."

"Not right now. I would like to see Aragorn first. I have a feeling that he has been suffering too."

Legolas nodded. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and left the room, leaving the door ajar. I closed my eyes, and waited for Aragorn.

XXX

"Seraphina."

His voice cut through the haziness that had fallen over me. I sat up quickly, making my head spin. Aragorn leant against the door frame, arms crossed. He looked well, but I did not miss the shadows that circled his eyes, or the way his clothes hung off of his frame ever so slightly. His dark eyes were brooding as they looked at me. Suddenly, he strode in to the room, closing the door behind him. He reached the side of my bed, and gathered me in to his arms. I hugged him back, feeling his solid warmth. He let me go, and settled in to the chair Legolas had occupied.

"Where are Merry and Pippin?"

I knew that Aragorn would not try and protect me from the truth the way Legolas would; he knew that I could tell when he was lying.

"We do not know. We chased the Uruk-Hai that had taken them, but when we had caught up, we found them slaughtered."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Merry and Pippin could not be dead.

"Do not worry yourself. Merry and Pippin escaped in to Fangorn Forest. We ventured in, but instead of the hobbits, we came across Gandalf."

"We must go back and try and find them!"

I exclaimed the words, swinging my legs out from under the covers. I managed to stand up, but my legs buckled and I collapsed back on to the bed. Aragorn chuckled, and helped me back under the covers.

"That is precisely why we cannot. You are too weak to walk more than two steps, let alone journeying in to Fangorn Forest. They are stout little creatures. I am sure they can take care of themselves."

Aragorn calmed my worries. I nodded, and took deep breaths, calming the emotions whirling inside me. I noticed him looking at me, and I turned to him.

"Is there something on my face?"

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I am just marvelling at how well you look, given that two days ago, you were close to death."

"Being reunited with Legolas sped up the healing process."

"He has returned to his normal self now that you are awake."

"He has? I admit, I noticed that he does not look as well as he should, but I thought it was down to the toils of a long journey."

"Since you arrived, he has taken over your care. He has stayed at your side day and night, not sleeping and barely eating. It was a good thing you awoke when you did, as he could not have gone on like that for much longer."

"Such is the nature of our love, that one will not leave the other without good reason."

I whispered the words, more to myself than to Aragorn. He stayed silent, as if he had not heard me. I understood Legolas' actions. Had our roles been reversed, I would have done exactly the same. To see a loved one suffering is one of the most painful things in someone's life. If it is someone you know you cannot live without, you will do anything within your power to heal them, whatever the cost.

"You loved me once."

Aragorn spoke unexpectedly. He sounded sad. I turned to look at him, my eyes searching his face. He gave nothing away, but stared back at me.

"I still do, but not like I did before."

"What happened between us?"

"We grew up. We were young at the time. We thought our love would stand the test of time, but we were wrong. I still love you, but as a brother. Besides, if we did not separate, how would you have met Arwen?"

Aragorn smiled at Arwen's name. It pleased me that he had found someone that loved him as much as he loved her. He had gone through too many trials to not find his soul mate. Arwen was a perfect match for him. Her decision to give up her immortality for Aragorn only proved their love.

"Will I ever see her again? I told her to sail for the Undying Lands with the other elves."

Aragorn's voice was shaky, and he drew in a deep breath.

"You think she will have taken your advice? She is far too stubborn to listen to someone telling her what to do, even if it is coming from you. You will see each other again. I am sure of it."

Aragorn nodded, and gave me a small smile. A knock on the door made us both look up. It opened, and Legolas came in, sitting on the other side of the bed. He placed a folded pile of clothes at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like myself again."

I grinned at Legolas, who returned it.

"You left your pack at the camp site, when you went in to the forest looking for Frodo and Boromir. It had a spare set of clothes in it."

"Well then. If you would help me get dressed, I am ready to pay my respects to the King, and thank him for his hospitality."

I stated my plans firmly. Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but I speared him with a look. Sighing, he nodded.

"I will see you in a moment."

Aragorn stood, and kissed me on the cheek. He walked out of the room, and shut the door. Legolas helped me to stand up, and I held on to his arms, waiting for the dizziness to subside.  
After a few moments, I lifted my head, and nodded at him. I released my hold on him, and let my hands hang down. Legolas gently pushed the shoulders of the nightdress down, and it slid down, pooling at my feet. His eyes ran the length of my body, making me shiver.

"Not right now, my love."

My tone was sharp and I speared him with a look. He sighed dramatically, and I hit him on the arm.

"I am only kidding. I can wait. Besides, it is satisfaction enough to watch all the men lust after you and know that you are mine."

"Sometimes, I think that maybe you have lost your mind, Legolas!"

I laughed, the sound seeming somewhat strange to my ears. He grinned back, and started to help me dress.

**I know that it is a very short chapter but I think I have a bit of writer's block.  
I hope that some of the confusion over Aragorn's and Sera's relationship is cleared up. If not, I will try and find somewhere else to explain it bit more.  
And finally, thank you all so much for your continued support. It helps me to write! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – The Messenger**

I nervously straightened my blades. Legolas had helped to get dressed and had lead me to the throne room. We stood waiting outside the double doors. I brushed invisible dirt off of my tunic, looking for faults to try and distract myself.

"Stop, Seraphina. You look beautiful."

Legolas reassured me and I sighed.

"You are required to say that. You are my partner!"

I grumbled at him, not convinced. He laughed and laced his fingers through my own.

"I say it because it is the truth. Now, stop it."

Legolas looked pointedly at me. I sighed again and stood still, impatience making me frustrated. At last, the double doors opened, and we walked in to the throne room.  
It was a long room. Tall, stone pillars stretched up to the arched ceiling. Tapestries hung on the wall, their colours muted golds and browns. A throne was positioned at the far end, and a cluster of people gathered before it.  
Theoden sat in the throne, watching my progress. I kept my eyes focused on Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf, who stood to the right of the throne. A young woman stood to the left, her arms crossed. Something about her made me immediately cautious but I could not put my finger on it.  
After what seemed like an age, I stood before the throne. Releasing Legolas' hand, I knelt down on one knee, head down. A memory surfaced: I had been in this position many times before, but in completely different circumstances.

"Rise, my dear lady."

Theoden sounded amused. I stood, and looked at him. His hair was shoulder length, and wavy. He was dressed in a simple tunic, and leggings, but gold piping singled him out as royalty. Lines etched his face, making him appear older than he actually was, but his eyes sparkled with boyish enthusiasm.

"I came to thank you for your hospitality, Sire.."

I began to say the speech I had prepared in my head, but he cut me off.

"You know me well enough, my dear, to be able to call me Theoden. As for your expressions of gratitude, you need have none. You have done much for Rohan these past years. To help in your time of need was nothing."

Theoden inclined his head towards me. I smiled, and nodded.

"You are looking well, my lady."

The woman spoke up. She wore a long burgundy dress, nipped in at the waist. Her chestnut hair flowed free, rippling down her back. Her features were well proportioned, giving her a fresh-faced beauty.

"Yes, I am feeling quite well."

I gave her smile, which she did not return it.

"Your voice sounds familiar, so I surmise that you were the woman that healed me alongside Legolas and Aragorn."

"You could hear us?"

She sounded surprised, and I nodded before speaking again.

"Sometimes, yes. It gave me the strength to keep fighting."

I answered her, glancing at Legolas. He grinned at me, and I blushed slightly, causing Aragorn and Gimli to chuckle.

"What is your name?"

I turned back to the woman.

"My name is Eowyn."

My eyes widened as I realised who she was.

"Eomer is your brother, is he not?"

"Indeed."

Her reply was curt, and cold.

"I notice he is not here. I would very much like to speak with him. It has been too long since our last meeting."

I looked at the others, who all looked uncomfortable. At last, Theoden spoke.

"You have missed much. I think it time you were informed of the events that have gone on."

XXX

I sat back, stunned. With the help of Theoden, Gandalf had explained the events that had gone on just before I had arrived, and while I had been unconscious. He also explained how he had come to be reunited with the others.  
Chairs had been brought in to the throne room, along with a table, and we were all spread out. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against a pillar.

"I am sorry I did not get here sooner."

I looked at Theoden, who was still on his throne.

"I was trapped in Isengard, and was kept locked up nearly all the time."

"I doubt it would have made much difference, my dear. Saruman's hold was strong."

Gandalf spoke, his voice brooding. I still couldn't believe he was alive. I had watched him fall with the Balrog. How was it even possible? Even with his explanation, I found it hard to accept.

"Grima banished Eomer?"

I asked about that part again, voice disbelieving.

"Yes. He claimed he was acting under my Uncle's orders. No-one believed him, but no-one could do anything about it. If they stood up to him, they would have been put to death."

Eowyn's voice was quiet, but furious.

"So yet more evil is appearing in Middle Earth."

I whispered to myself, staring at the floor. The others remained silent. I turned inwards, searching through my thoughts, when Eowyn addressed me.

"You appear to know my Uncle well. What is your history with him?"

I looked up at Theoden, smiling.

"I travelled extensively when I was younger. I knew Theoden from when he was merely a child. Rohan has long been one of my favourite kingdoms. I visited often, and so formed a strong friendship with him and his family."

Eowyn had leant forward, her expression curious.

"I knew your mother, too."

Eowyn gasped a little but motioned for me to carry on.

"I helped to deliver you, and your brother. I tried my best to save your mother for she was a dear friend, but it was too late. I kept visiting, as I loved both of you. As time went on, and you grew up, I visited less and less, knowing that Theoden was taking good care of you. Whenever I visited, I only saw Eomer. He remains one of my closest friends, and it saddens me that he is not here with us now."

I finished, and looked at Eowyn. She looked a little stunned as she took in the information. Theoden was smiling, lost in thought, while the others just listened to the story.

"I remember an Elf woman sometimes. When Eomer was a young man, he would always go off with her when she visited, to have another adventure. I never got to see her. Eomer always spoke highly of her. It was you wasn't it?"

I nodded, biting my lip. I felt guilty for not seeing Eowyn when I visited; I could imagine how left it out she must have felt.  
A sharp pain made me sit up suddenly. Legolas immediately appeared by my side, pressing his hand to my back. He held me close, rubbing my back in gentle circles, waiting until I relaxed. The pain disappeared and I slumped against Legolas in relief.

"I thought you had healed, lassie?"

Gimli looked anxious.

"Not completely, but it is only a passing pain. Nothing to worry about."

The words were more to convince myself than him. In truth, it was worrying me. The wound should have stopped paining me when I woke up. It was healing a lot slower than the other wounds. Legolas had not yet found a reason why. It frustrated me beyond belief. The pain flared up without warning, crippling me until it disappeared. Legolas and Aragorn had been watching me since I entered the throne room, and I knew they were checking for signs that I was falling ill.  
The sounds of the doors banging open made us all look up. A single soldier ran in, fear registering on his face.

"Sire, the watch has spotted a Black Rider."

The solider sounded scared. I suddenly looked up as I noticed the use of the single plural.

"Just the one?"

I asked him sharply. He nodded.

"BY THE LIGHT OF EARENDIL!"

I yelled out, my voice echoing around the throne room. Everyone jumped and stared at me.

"Will he never let me be?"

I sprang up, and tore off my blades, handing them to Legolas. I ran out of the room, leaving a stunned silence behind me. I ran down the steps, and followed the path leading to the entrance gates. I looked up at the watch towers, and saw that archers were lining up.

"Stand down!"

I shouted up at them and they looked at me in bewilderment.

"Stand down!

I repeated my shouted command and, one by one, they lowered their bows, still staring at me. Satisfied, I whistled sharply. After a moment, hoof beats pounded along towards me. Fëa stood beside me. Without a word, she knelt and I mounted her. She stood up, snorting. She knew what I wanted to do. We trotted towards the entrance gates. With a look at the soldiers, they opened the gates allowing us out. As soon as we were clear, we galloped towards the black shape in the distance that was steadily coming closer.

XXX

_Legolas stood holding Seraphina's blades, listening as she shouted to the archers to stand down. He began to calmly rearrange the blades so they would fit on his back, along with his bow and arrows._

_"Why are we still standing here? We must go after her!"_

_Aragorn stated his feelings and he began to move forward but stopped as Legolas spoke._

_"No. She knows what she is doing. Besides, I have never seen her in such a rage. It would not be wise to try and stop her."_

_"So you are just going to stand her and watch as she goes to confront a Nazgul, unarmed and alone!?"_

_Aragorn all but shouted at Legolas, body shaking with fury._

_"I will observe from the watchtower. I have trust in Seraphina's abilities. She has more experience with Nazgul than any other being in Middle Earth. You should believe in her more, Aragorn."_

_Legolas explained her actions, his tone neutral but with a hard edge._

_"She is not yet fully healed! She is too weak to face it alone!"_

_Legolas could see his friend's distress, and laid a hand on his shoulder._

_"She is not young and inexperienced any more, my friend. She has faced Nazgul before. Have faith."_

_Aragorn nodded, but his eyes betrayed the fear he felt. Legolas turned and walked out of the throne room, leading the others. They reached the watchtower, and climbed up, spreading themselves out on the battlements. Legolas watched as Seraphina galloped towards the Black Rider. On the outside, he looked calm, and in control. In the inside, he was in turmoil. He had had no choice but to let her go. He had to believe in her abilities; he had to believe that she would return unharmed. He could not bear to lose her again. He watched as the two riders came closer and closer, until they stopped a little way from each other. Everyone tensed as Seraphina dismounted and walked forwards towards the Nazgul._

_XXX_

Fëa skidded to a halt, a little ways from the other horse. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, throwing her head up, and snorting. I dismounted, and stroked her nose, attempting to calm her. She quieted down, but backed up a little, creating more space between her and the Nazgul.  
It had dismounted as well, and was standing silently, the wind blowing its robes out. I strode forward, anger surging within me. I stopped just a few paces in front of it.

"I am unarmed, and I know you come to deliver a message. Out with it."

My voice was commanding.

_"I come on my own grounds, She-Elf."_

My eyes widened a little in surprise but I said nothing.

_"You turned down my Master's offer. Foolish Elf."_

I rolled my eyes.

"If you came here to inform me that I made a mistake, do not bother. I am angry enough as it is, without being given a lecture."

_"The servant of Saruman has returned to Isengard. He has given away valuable information."_

The blood froze in my veins. Grima had extensive knowledge of Rohan. Anything he said to Saruman would be an advantage.

"What is Saruman's plan?"

_"He knows that Rohan is too hard to defend from an army. He knows that the people will go to Helm's Deep. Saruman intends to send an army, thousands strong, to Helm's Deep, and crush it, until all that is left is rubble and blood." _

"_Nuuta!"_

The word slipped out of my mouth. I rarely cursed, and when I did, it was only in dire situations.

"Why are you telling me this? I no longer serve Sauron."

_"There are those among us who harbour thoughts that you may yet return to us."_

I simply stared at it, too stunned for words.

_"Do what you will with the information. Be warned: you have little time."_

The Nazgul finished, and mounted his horse. Without another word, it turned it's horse around and galloped off the way it had come. I stood there, staring after it. Fëa nudged my back, nickering. I absently turned to her, and mounted her. She cantered back to the gates of Rohan, trotting through the open doors. I slid off of her, patting her neck. She whinnied and trotted off towards the stables. Before I had time to think, I was enveloped in to a hug. Legolas clutched me to him, his chest heaving. I hugged him back, and then gently prised his arms open.

"I am not hurt. It simply came to deliver a message. Where is Theoden?"

I talked quickly, looking around.

"He and Gandalf went to pay his respects to his son."

Aragorn answered my question, appearing beside Legolas.

"Theodred is dead?"

They nodded sadly. I bowed my head, saying a silent prayer, the shock still radiating through me. Suddenly, I whipped my head round towards the entrance gates. I could feel the faint tremors of hoof beats in the ground. I ran towards the gates, yelling for them to be open. They swung open and I slipped through, searching the horizon. There. A horse appeared, trotting slowly. It looked exhausted, its head hanging low. Two small shapes huddled on top of the horse. As the horse came closer, I saw that they were children.  
A change came over me suddenly. Before I knew it, I was sprinting towards them. I didn't pay attention to Gandalf calling my name. All I knew was that I had to get to the children. I watched as one of them slipped off and landed on the ground with a thud. I pushed myself faster, breath coming in gasps. I had to get to these children: I would take care of them no matter what.  
I reached the horse. It simply stood there, foamy sweat dripping from its mouth and covering its chest. I crouched down and examined the child on the floor. It was a young boy. He was thin, and looked exhausted. A mop of curly brown hair highlighted his dark brown eyes.

"Will you help us?"

A small voice came from above me. I looked up, and saw a tiny girl, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Of course, my child. Do not be afraid. You are safe now."

I made my voice calm, and gentle, wanting the girl to feel at ease. I gently lifted the boy off the ground, and cradled him to my chest. I was surprised by how light he was, but his weight still sent a shock of pain through my back. I patted the horse's neck and started walking back to Rohan. The horse followed, breathing hard. The girl whimpered slightly and hung on to the horse's mane. I looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. I shifted the boy closer to my chest. They were my charges now, and I would make absolutely certain they would come to no harm.  
A child's laughter sounded in my head. A high voice. A flash of silvery hair. Legolas holding a baby girl in his arms, his eyes alight with adoration.  
Then, a funeral. Weeping elves. Watching as a small coffin is lowered in to the ground.  
I shook my head. No. That was in the past. These children were here now, and they needed my attention. I could not dwell on the past. I could not dwell on my own daughter.

**Okay. Wow. I did not really have any idea where all of that came from but I hope you guys like it.  
Don't worry. The story will start moving on a bit more after this chapter (I hope).  
I have an idea forming in my head about a confrontation between Sera and Eowyn maybe? Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated And again, thank you for your continued support.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Moving On**

We reached the open gates of Rohan. I charged through ignoring the shocked expressions of the soldiers. The horse snorted as it came to a stop behind me.

"Here, let me take him."

Legolas lifted the boy out of my arms. I nodded gratefully and turned my attention to the little girl. She still looked terrified, and she shied away as I stood by the horse.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I will not let any harm come to you."

She stared at me, her bottom lip trembling. Slowly, she slid off the horse, and in to my waiting arms. She clung t me, arms around my neck, head buried in my shoulder. I hugged her to me, whispering reassuring words. Making sure the horse would be taken care of, I started off towards Theoden's home, Legolas close behind.

XXX

I sat at a table in the throne room, the girl on my lap, and the boy next to me. They were tucking in to a meal, singularly focused on their food. Eowyn stood with me, anxiously watching the children. She had been affected as I was by their state, and we had worked side by side to make them comfortable and set them at ease.  
Theoden was again sitting in his throne, his face brooding. Gandalf sat on a chair, to his right, smoking his pipe, looking thoughtful. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stood, their faces pensive.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now, the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

Eowyn's words burst out of her. One look at her expression told me she was furious. Her eyes blazed as she looked at her Uncle, who merely stared back.  
She was referring to the story the boy had told after getting him inside: an army of Orcs, Uruk-Hai and wildmen were marching on the villages, burning and slaughtering as they went. Soon, they would reach Rohan. Just as the Nazgul said. I clenched my teeth, biting back a frustrated sigh. When would things ever be straight forward?  
I lifted the little girl of my lap, and set her on the bench. I left the table, but turned back as she spoke.

"Where's Mama?"

Her voice was petulant, and quiet. I met Eowyn's eyes. We both knew the answer, but could not bear to tell the children. The boy had stopped eating and was now waiting for an answer. Without another word, Eowyn sat between them and started talking in a low voice, calming the girl's increasing cries for her mother.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

I looked on as Gandalf rose and placed a hand on Theoden's chair. He looked at it warily, as if it would suddenly strike him. I watched him, sadness filling me. These were dark times indeed when even old friends started to distrust each other.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Aragorn spoke up, his voice clear. I crossed my arms as Theoden stared at the floor, lost in thought. The way forward was clear: we had to meet the army head on. The warrior in me stirred at the thought. I looked over at the children, noticing how they huddled close to Eowyn, seeking comfort. I swallowed the lump in my throat. The little girl looked like my own daughter: same honey-coloured hair, same light blue eyes. I quickly turned away before my tears were noticed.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Theoden spoke finally, already sounding defeated.

"I can find him. With the number of men he took with him, they will not be hard to follow. I can make it back in time."

Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"No-one can ride that fast!"

Theoden scoffed at my claim and I raised my eyebrows.

"You can if you ride one of the Mearas. Luckily, I do."

A hint of pride crept in to my voice. Legolas smirked, but quickly sobered.

"You are too weak to undertake that sort of journey."

I started to argue but he cut me off.

"Do not argue with me. I will keep you under lock and key, if I must, to keep you from going."

I looked at Legolas in awe. He had never spoken to me in that way before. I walked slowly towards him. I stood beside him and took his hand.

"I seem to constantly underestimate you, Legolas. I will stay, since you wish it so."

I bowed my head in submission and he chuckled and squeezed my hand. Everyone was silent again, as we waited for Theoden. Suddenly, Aragorn marched up to Theoden.

"Open war is upon you! Whether you risk it or not!"

Aragorn all but yelled at the King. I looked at him, shocked. Such outbursts were not like him.

"When I last looked, I, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan!"

Theoden snapped back, rising to glare down at Aragorn.

"Really? The man I see before me is not a King, but a snivelling coward!"

Aragorn jeered at him, turning his back and walking towards the doors.

"Better to be a coward of a King, than a Ranger who will not face up to his responsibilities and who no one will be sad to see pass from this world!"

"Just stop it!"

I yelled out, not being able to bear the fighting a second longer. Aragorn stopped and turned to face me.

"Both of you are acting like brothers fighting over a toy."

I turned to Theoden, anger surging.

"You need to start acting like a King. I understand that times are hard, and darkness and sorrow has fallen over Rohan, but that does not mean you can fall apart. You cannot cower on your throne and hope that allies of Rohan will sort out your mess for you. Only you can govern Rohan, and only you can bring light back to your people."

Theoden's mouth fell open. I heard Aragorn's smirk and whirled around, eyes burning.

"And you. You shunned your responsibilities a long time ago. You are a Ranger. You have spent your whole life telling people you do not wish to take the throne of Gondor, so do not try and tell another King what he can and cannot do. You may be one of my dearest friends, but that does not stop me from seeing what you are becoming: a bitter man who regrets his past decisions, but does not wish to blame himself."

I felt a small wave of guilt at Aragorn's hurt expression, but carried on, knowing that I needed to rid myself of the destructive anger.

"We do not have time for petty arguments and insults. An army is marching towards Rohan, leaving destruction and death in its wake. These two children are living testament to that. You cannot ignore the facts any longer, Theoden. You must reach a decision NOW. Whether it be facing the army head on, or retreating to Helm's Deep, I do not care, but act quickly.  
I speak now not as a Queen, or warrior, but as a mother. There are more helpless children in those villages, and at Helm's Deep that need to be protected. You are a father. You know what it means to lose a child. I, too, have lost a child, and know your pain. Do not let other parents have to go through what we have, but I will not sit by and let you risk the lives of innocent children, and that of their families, who desperately need their King to help them!"

I finished, glaring at Theoden and Aragorn. With a stiff bow, I turned, and stalked out of the room, not looking back.

I climbed the watchtower, still furious. I reached the top, and ventured out on to the battlements. I walked down a bit, so I was standing alone. The wind stirred my hair, blowing tendrils around my head. I pulled my cloak tighter around me, staring out at Rohan's lands with blank eyes.  
Now my anger had faded, I felt slightly ashamed. It was rare for me to let my feelings get the better of me. I sighed, my cheeks flushing as I remembered my outburst. I had meant what I had said, but that did not make it any less embarrassing, or hurtful.

"I had quite forgotten what you are like in a rage."

Legolas' melodic voice sounded beside me. I did not look at him, but shifted instinctively closer. We stood side by side, postures identical. I did not speak for a moment.

"I should apologise."

My voice held a note of sarcasm, and Legolas snorted.

"I think not. It worked. Theoden has made a decision: we leave for Helm's Deep tomorrow morning."

"I see."

I continued to stare out at the land, my thoughts elsewhere.

"What is it? What troubles you, my love?"

I looked up at him, deciding whether to tell him what was on my mind. He looked back, his eyes calm, but curious.

"There is an army marching on Helm's Deep. Thousands strong. They come from Isengard. Orcs, Uruk-Hai and wild men make up their ranks. That is what the Nazgul came to tell me."

I stated my thoughts flatly, tearing my gaze away.

"And you did not think this information was important?"

"The boy has told of the army. I did not need to tell of the Nazgul's message."

"This army is not what is troubling you. Tell me!"

Legolas' words we commanding, and he pulled me round to face him. His eyes burned in to mine, his face a mask of anxiety.

"The little girl. She looks just like Eirien."

I whispered my words, voice cracking. He let go of me in shock, and stepped back. I let my head hang down, my hair creating a curtain around my face. I slowly crumpled to the ground, back against the stone battlements. Legolas still stood, frozen. I looked up at him as he knelt down beside me.

"I too noticed that. I did not wish to point it out to you."

I nodded mutely, reaching out to him. He gathered me in to his arms, and I buried my head in his chest, focusing on him. I felt his cheek rest on the top of my head, and his arms tighten around me. We stayed on the battlements until night fell, silently sharing our grief for our daughter.

XXX

"_Mama!"_

_The little girl skipped through the open doorway, face alight with excitement._

_"Yes, Eirien?"_

_The Elf looked down at her daughter, smiling at her obvious happiness._

_"Look what I found!"  
The girl opened her palm to reveal a delicate white flower. The petals were snowy white, outlined with purple. A short, thin stem extended from the flower. The mother grinned at her daughter. Gently picking up the flower, she placed behind the girl's ear. The flower stood out against the girl's honey-coloured hair. The little girl giggled. She opened her mouth to say something, but a cough came out instead. The girl coughed again. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth with her hand, but the coughing continued. Her body shook with each cough as they became harsher. With a last hacking cough, the girl crumpled, only to be caught by her mother's arms. The girl whimpered slightly. The mother laid a hand to the girl's forehead and withdrew it sharply. Her skin burned, as if on fire._

_"No! It cannot be!"_

_The mother whispered, cradling her child in her arms as she stood in one fluid movement.  
She ran out the door, calling out for help. The sounds of footsteps, and alarmed cries rang in the empty room. On the floor, the white flower lay forgotten, its petals smattered with delicate drops of bright red blood._

_XXX_

Rohan was alive with movement, and sound. People scurried to and fro, preparing to move for Helm's Deep.  
I walked hand in hand with Legolas towards the stables. Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli were just ahead, deep in conversation. I remained silent, as did Legolas. We were still raw from last night, as we remembered our daughter.  
We entered the stables, heading for Fëa. She whinnied in welcome. I stroked her nose, and talked to her in a low voice. I looked up as Gandalf's voice filled the room.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences HAVE to hold."

"They will hold."

Aragorn answered simply, his posture calm. Gandalf sent him a hard look, and mounted Shadowfax. The beautiful white stallion chucked his head up, eager to get going.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain."

He briefly closed his eyes, as if remembering past events. He opened them and looked down at Aragorn.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn nodded, and opened Shadowfax's stall. The stallion snorted, and shot out.  
Fëa neighed, and reared up slightly, her hooves striking her own stall. I turned around alarmed. She continued to neigh, getting more and more agitated. I suddenly understood what she needed. I ran over and opened her stall. She looked at me for a moment, and then stretched out her neck, nuzzling my chest.

_"I cannot come with you, Child of the Stars. I must go with my brother. You will see me soon enough."_

I smiled as her voice entered my mind. Giving her one last pat, I stepped back, allowing her space. She reared up, her mane billowing out, the early morning light making it shimmer. As soon as her front legs touched the ground, she raced off after her brother.  
I noticed the silence, and looked around. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were staring at me with bemused expressions.

"You cannot tame one of the Mearas. They do what they will. She will return."

I explained her actions, exiting the stables.

XXX

I stood by the open gates of Rohan, waiting for Théoden and the others . The people of Rohan were filing out, carrying the possessions they deemed too precious to leave behind. A dejected air hung about them. I understood their depression. Leaving your home was hard enough when you did not have an army to outrun.  
I looked up at the sky, letting the breeze blow across my face. Everything seemed to be falling apart. The Fellowship had broken apart, and its members were drifting further and further away from each other every day. I had no idea where Frodo and Sam were, or even if they were still alive. I rejected the thought immediately. Of course they were not dead. I was certain that if they were, I would know.  
I still felt guilty about Merry and Pippin. I knew they were alive, but I felt only fear when I thought of them. Fangorn Forest was not the friendliest of places, even at the best of times.  
A light hand touched my shoulder. I started to walk forward, Legolas beside me. Behind me, I heard the hoof beats of the horses that carried Aragorn, Théoden and his most loyal men.  
Of one thing I was certain: we had to defend Helm's Deep at all costs. Otherwise, we were all doomed.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update – I've been busy.  
Also, I may not update for a couple of weeks because I am off to Portugal in two days, so try not to go too crazy waiting for an update ;)  
Thank you again and again for all your support – you guys are great and I love you all **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – To Helms Deep**

The low buzz of conversation drifted back to me as I walked beside Legolas. We had been walking for a couple of hours now. The people of Rohan were hardy; I had heard no complaints, yet I knew that they were not at all happy with their situation.  
Theoden and Aragorn were walking just behind us, on their horses. Gimli was ahead, being led by Eowyn.  
I suspected something had happened between Legolas and Eowyn while I was recovering: Legolas would not meet her eyes, and Eowyn only talked to him when she had to. I did not push the subject; Legolas would tell me when he was ready.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men!"

I smiled as I overheard Gimli talking to Eowyn. Even with the threat of a war hanging over us like a cloud, Gimli could always be counted on to make everyone smile. Eowyn smiled at him and turned, looking at Aragorn.

"It's the beards!"

He whispered loudly, grinning at her. She giggled and turned back to listen to Gimli again.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women! And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Eowyn laughed, and I joined in, unable to keep a straight face. I looked up at Aragorn, who was staring at her.

"You seem quite enchanted with Eowyn."

Aragorn didn't answer for a moment, and his face grew troubled.

"Enchanted? No. I do not deny that she is beautiful, but my heart belongs to Arwen and Arwen only."

I nodded in approval; I had a certain respect for Eowyn, but I did not want Aragorn's affections to change. I looked up as Eowyn gave a little shout of surprise. Gimli's horse had spooked and yanked the reins out of her hands. It cantered off a way. Gimli wobbled and fell off, landing with a resounding thud. Laughter sounded behind me, from Aragorn, Theoden and his men. Legolas merely grinned, his eyes shining with amusement.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Eowyn had rushed over, and was helping him up. She brushed him off, laughing. She looked back over at Aragorn. The wind fanned her hair out, and the sun lightened her brunette hair to copper, making it gleam. Her face had momentarily lost all the cares that it had carried the past days; she looked youthful and vivacious. As she continued to star at Aragorn, I caught the look in her eyes, and drew in a breath. I had seen that expression before; it was how Arwen looked at Aragorn.

"You cannot interfere. Let her affections burn out. It will be better that way."

I caught Legolas' hard look, and sighed.

"How do you know I was going to interfere?"

"I know you too well. I can see the look on your face. Let it be."

I sighed again, and Legolas chuckled, shaking his head. I opened my mouth to say something when a commotion near the front of the procession caught my attention. Without saying anything, I started sprinting towards it, Legolas close behind.  
I reached the scene, and froze for a second. A Warg stood over the dead body of Háma and his horse, and it began to advance on Gamling. It's rider turned its attention to us, but an arrow flew in to the Warg's chest before it could attack anything. Legolas sped past, his knife glinting in his hand, quickly dispatching the rider.

"Argh! A scout!"

Legolas spat, yanking his knife back. I spun around, searching for Aragorn's face. I spotted him running towards us, and called out.

"Wargs! We are under attack!"

The villagers close to us began to panic; mothers clutched their children close, men surrounded their wives. Others began running in different directions, too blinded by fear to see where they were going.

"All riders to the head of the column!"

Theoden's voice rose above the chaos, strong and authorotive. He appeared in front of me, several of his men behind him. The others were trying to get through the heaving throng of villagers.

"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider!"

I noticed Gimli trying to mount his horse again. I ran over and boosted him up. He nodded in thanks, and managed to spur his horse on to join the other riders. I made my way back to Theoden. Eowyn was standing next to his horse, a mutinous expression on her face.

"You must lead the people to Helms Deep! And make haste!"

I could hear the urgency in his voice as he talked to Eowyn.

"I can fight!"

"No! You must do this..for me."

I turned my back on them, allowing them a moment for a goodbye. Leaving family to fight was a hard decision. I glanced back, expecting Eowyn to have walked away, but was met by her furious glare.

"And will you be fighting with the others? Or will you be joining me in leading the villagers?"

I was surprised at the venom in her voice.

"I have to fight; I need to. Now, you must get the villagers out of here!"

"And why can you go in to battle, when I cannot?"

I suppressed a shriek of impatience; could she not see the differences?

"Our situations are completely different. You have a duty to your people; you cannot abandon them. My people have left these lands."

The fire in her eyes dimmed a little, but she still stood in front of me. I noticed Aragorn cantering towards us, after the other riders.

"You are a good warrior, but I have experience in battle, and you do not. You would be killed within minutes. Now go!"

A hurt expression flashed across her face, but she turned and ran off, calling the villagers to her.

"Make for the lower ground! Stick together!"

The villagers swarmed to her, comforted by the fact someone was taking charge. Hoof beats made me spin around. Legolas had joined Gimli on his horse. Aragorn had extended an arm. I reached out and grabbed it, allowing him to swing me up behind him. Once seated, Aragorn spurred his horse on, towards the Wargs that were appearing over the hills.

"Keep your mount steady!"

I yelled to Aragorn and I saw him nod. Carefully, I brought my legs up until they were resting on the saddle. I pushed myself forwards until I balanced on the balls of my feet.  
Wargs snarled all around us as they engaged the Rohirrim. The terrified shrieks and whinnies of the horses as they fell beneath the Warg's teeth made my heart ache.  
A Warg ran towards us from the side. I waited until it was close enough and then sprang forward. I collided with the rider, and we tumbled off, rolling over and over. I quickly unsheathed my dagger, stabbing it in the chest, wincing as my nearly-healed injuries flared up.  
I spotted the rider-less Warg, sniffing at something on the floor, trapped underneath a body of a dead Warg. I sprinted forward, praying that the creature wouldn't sense my advance. I vaulted forwards, landing neatly in the saddle. The creature howled and shot forwards. I struggled to control it, the reins slipping in my hands. Finally finding a grip, I yanked hard on them. The Warg whimpered and stopped. Satisfied that, at least for now, I was in charge, I drew one of my blades, holding the reins in my left hand.  
I kicked the Warg in to action, charging at an Orc advancing on a rider from behind. I swung my blade, decapitating the creature. We swerved round the rider, circling back to survey the scene. Without warning, an Orc collided in to the side of my unorthodox mount, knocking us over. I was thrown off, and I landed in a heap. A growl made me instinctively shift in to a crouch. Another Orc and its Warg had appeared. I slowly reached for my other blade. Somehow, I had managed to keep hold of the one in my right hand. One of the Wargs snarled and stepped forward, saliva dripping from one of its yellowed fangs.  
Without warning, both the Wargs bounded forward, the Orcs shouting out. I swung my blades out sideways, catching each Warg. They yelped and jumped to the side. I spun and ran forwards, catching hold of the back of one of the Orcs. I pulled myself up, and knocked the Orc sideways towards its comrade. Their heads collided, and they fell back, momentarily dazed.  
The Warg I was standing on came to a sudden stop, keeling over, and squashing its rider underneath it. I jumped off and saw a spear had been thrown in to its side. I looked up, and saw Aragorn grinning. I smiled back and began to run to help another rider, when he was knocked off his horse. The horse squealed and galloped off.  
I watched in helpless horror as Aragorn battled with the rider, as he was dragged along the ground. The Orc grabbed him by the neck, throttling him. I started to run forwards – I would not lose Aragorn.  
The two struggled together, as I battled my way closer. Aragorn dealt the Orc a blow, causing it to fall off. I relaxed slightly, thinking Aragorn to be safe, but immediately saw that he was tangled in the stirrup straps. He fumbled with them, trying to disengage himself as the Warg ran closer to the cliff edge.  
I dodged an attempt at an Orc trying to cut me in half, hardly noticing the rider that cut it down a moment later. I was focused entirely on Aragorn as I sprinted towards him, trying to reach him. I felt the bottom of my stomach lurch as I watched Aragorn and the Warg tumble over the edge.

"NOOO!"

I screamed out. My voice echoed over the quiet field. I had not noticed that the battle had wound down. A few riders were dispatching the last few Orcs.  
I continued on to the cliff edge and stared down. A raging river, its waters frothing and swirling over rocks and debris, showed no signs of its being disturbed by a body landing in it.

"Aragorn?"

Gimli's voice interrupted my silent searching. I turned round and saw that both Legolas and Gimli were scanning the area for Aragorn.  
A wheezing laugh sounded a few feet away from me. I stalked over to the Orc, recognising it as the one who had knocked Aragorn off.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

Gimli growled at the Orc. Legolas and he had noticed the Orc as well.

"He's dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff."

The Orc began to laugh but it turned in to a cough. Legolas glanced towards the cliff edge. His eyes hardened and he grabbed the Orc by the front of its armour.

"You lie!"

The Orc started laughing again. I couldn't bear to listen. Drawing my dagger, I plunged it through its head. Blood splattered my hands and a few droplets sprayed on to my face. I drew it out, carefully wiping the blade on the grass. When I had sheathed it, I finally looked at Legolas. He cradled Aragorn's Evenstar pendant in his hand; I guessed that the Orc had ripped it off when he had fallen. I slowly walked forward, and took the pendant. Carefully, I placed it over Legolas' head. The pendant hung slightly lower than his own. It looked dull, and unclean. Legolas caught my hand as I drew it away. I walked closer, and rested my head on his shoulder. Gimli had walked over to the cliff edge, and stood, staring down.  
Such moments of intimacy this close between Legolas and I were rare, especially these days: the intimacy where neither of us had to speak, but we knew what the other was feeling; where we simply stood close and held each other. I only wished that this moment was of love, rather than grief. There had been too much grief of late.  
A hand appeared on Legolas' other shoulder. I drew away slightly to see the solemn face of Theoden.

"Come. We must reach Helms Deep."

His voice was calm, yet commanding. I felt an irrational surge of anger. How could he just leave? How could we leave when Aragorn was not with us? Did he not even care?  
I felt Legolas sigh, and he pulled away, but still held on to my hand.

"Gimli."

The dwarf turned. His face was a mask of sorrow. His eyes normally held a spark of defiant mischief, but now they were blank, much as they had been when we had lost Gandalf. He slowly trudged back to us, his head down. He reached us and we began to walk off together, following Theoden to Helms Deep.

XXX

I hung back by the gates, unwilling to go in. I watched as Eowyn rushed out to greet her Uncle. The sorrow on her face when she learnt of Aragorn's fate was almost too much to bear.  
Legolas turned back to look at me as he stood with Theoden. We locked eyes and I conveyed a silent message to him. He nodded, and I turned and walked back out the gates.  
I made my way down the stone path. I reached the end and the plains stretched out before me.  
I stared out at them, willing a lone figure to appear on them. A figure with wild, raven black hair, with dark eyes that were angry and loving all at once, who towered over me, but was a gentle giant. It was a foolish wish, but I could not stop myself. I could not accept that he was gone.  
I had known him since I was a child, when his mother would often visit, and bring him with her. After Legolas, he was the only man I had opened up to. He never judged me, and accepted me for who I was. His quiet, but steely demeanour made him protective, like a brother. He would be the one to rescue me when I fell in the river, or when I would get stuck in trees after climbing up in search of a ripe fruit.  
I could feel myself shaking, but the tears wouldn't come. My throat burned and my eyes stung, but I remained dry-eyed.  
I continued to stare out at the horizons, and a memory surfaced: a memory of long ago when Aragorn and I had thought that each other was our soul mate.

XXX

_I lay looking up at the stars, my head resting on Aragorn's chest. He absent-mindedly stroked my hair. We had snuck out after the night torches had been lit, and we were laying underneath a willow tree by the edge of the river._

_"Are you going to tell your father?"_

_Aragorn broke through the silence. I sighed and shifted closer._

_"He is not my father. I do not know."_

_He was silent for a moment. He gently lifted me off and lay me down on the grass. He sat up and looked down at me, his eyes brooding. I stared up at him, my pale eyes meeting his dark ones.  
He bent down, and his lips softly brushed against mine, sending a shiver through me. He smiled against my lips and kissed me again, but a bit harder. I kissed him back, my hands involuntarily wrapping around his neck. He chuckled, and pulled away, prising my hands apart._

_"Careful, my love. We said we would take it slow."_

_His voice was smooth, but it trembled slightly. I could see the desire in his eyes, but I stayed quiet. He lay back down again and pulled me in to his side. I lay my head on his shoulder, snuggling close. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart._

_XXX_

I pulled myself back from the memory, my chest tight. I slowly collapsed to the ground.  
I lay there in silence for a moment and then my barriers broke.  
My mouth opened and a scream came out. I tried to stop it, but it turned in to a crying wail, that wavered and shook as all my grief and sorrow came pouring out. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands, yet the wail did not stop, and I continued to break apart.

XXX

_Legolas stopped talking to a soldier and looked towards the gates. Something tightened his chest, and he instinctively knew it was Seraphina.  
All of a sudden, he heard it. Everyone stopped and listened._

_"What is that noise?"_

_Eowyn came up to Legolas, a stricken expression on her face._

_"It is Seraphina."_

_Her wail rose higher. It was high, like a bird call, but at the same time as deep as a dragon's roar. It sounded like music, the way it undulated and rolled, but it made Legolas want to weep. Glancing around at the people, he saw their stricken faces and knew that they were feeling her pain as well.  
He sprinted out of the gates and down the path. He looked around wildly, and spotted a crumpled form a way off to the right. He ran over to her, and crouched down. He lightly touched her on the shoulder, and she turned over.  
Her eyes were dulled of the light that usually shone from them. Tear tracks stained her face, and more drops hung to her eyelashes. Her shoulders heaved with the sobs that she could not control.  
Wordlessly, he gathered her in to her arms, and stayed on the ground with her, gently rocking her, his grief at losing his closest friend mingling with hers.  
He buried his face in her hair, allowing a few of his own tears to slip out. Losing Aragorn was almost as bad as losing Seraphina; he felt like he was not whole.  
Night fell like a blanket over the valley. Seraphina's body finally stilled, and when she raised her head, her eyes did not glisten with unshed tears._

_"Thank you."_

_Her voice was hoarse, and she whispered, as if the noise hurt her ears.  
Legolas helped her to stand, but still held her close, unwilling to let her go. She pushed away slightly, but held on to his hand, and together they walked back to the stone path and in to Helms Deep, their united grief lightened but not lifted._

**Here we go! An update! Yay!  
I always cry at this part, even though I know what happens.  
Also, I have changed and edited bits in previous chapters. Those of you who have read all of them before, it is worth going back and reading them again, especially Chapter 3, as that chapter explains a lot more about Sera's ancestry.  
A shout out to Certh who kindly reviewed my chapters for me, and offered some advice. Thank you! It has certainly helped me and the changes I made were based on your suggestions so thank you!  
And of course, thank you to all my lovely supporters! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Reunited**

I did not know how much time had passed since I had let my grief explode.  
I forced myself to concentrate on the tasks at hand. Helms Deep had to be prepared for the coming army. I spent my time running to and fro, shouting orders, arranging supplies and generally helping Theoden to organise everything. I hardly saw Legolas, and when I did, I could barely mumble two words to him. I saw the sorrow and pain in his eyes, but for once, I could not make it go away. I was too wrapped up in my own grief to help him through his. I could feel him slipping away from me, but I couldn't reach out to him: I didn't know how.

XXX

_Aragorn rode hard, hearing his horse, Brego, panting underneath him. He urged him on, and Brego obliged, managing to put on a little more speed.  
He had awoken to find himself lying on a beach, the water lapping at his feet. A muzzle had rolled him over, snorting and nickering softly. He had lain there for a moment, wondering whether he could actually move. His injuries blazed with pain, but after a while, they faded. Aragorn had managed to haul himself on to Brego and make for Helms Deep.  
The army he had come across caused a spike of fear. Not for himself, but for the defenceless women and children. He had to reach Helms Deep before them.  
Up ahead, he could see the faint outline of the giant fortress. A tiny shred of hope rose up, before he pushed it down. It was foolish to hope.  
As he drew nearer, Seraphina's face flashed through his mind. She was the last thing he had seen as he had tumbled over the cliff. The distress on her face made him feel sick. He could only imagine what her, Legolas and Gimli must be feeling.  
He crossed in to the shadow of the fortress. Patting Brego's neck, he rode in to Helms Deep.  
Whispers sprung up around him, and amazed eyes turned his way._

_"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!"_

_Gimli's baritone voice reached Aragorn's ears. He slid off Brego, giving his faithful mount one last pat.  
Gimli came barrelling through a crowd of people, delight on his grizzled face._

_"You are the luckiest, the canniest and most reckless man I ever knew!"_

_He fell silent, anger briefly flashing in his eyes before he charged forward, almost making Aragorn stumble with the force of his hug._

_"Bless you, laddie!"_

_Aragorn smiled and patted him on the back, before pulling back._

_"Gimli. Where is the king?"_

_Gimli gestured towards the hall, and Aragorn strode forward, only to come face to face with Legolas._

_"You're late."_

_Aragorn and Legolas grinned widely at each other. Legolas cast his eyes over Aragorn's wounds._

_"You look terrible."_

_Aragorn opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Legolas held up Arwen's pendant. Aragorn reached out a hand, and took it, clutching it tightly for a moment before placing back round his neck. The pendant burned his skin, the crystal shining and clear._

_"Thank you."_

_He placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. The two men stayed silent for a few minutes, simply allowing each other to calm their emotions. With a nod, Legolas stepped aside and followed Aragorn to the hall.  
Before Aragorn could go in, Legolas caught his arm._

_"Seraphina is with Theoden. Be careful what you say. She may have been grieving for the time you have been gone, but you know what she is like: her grief can be quickly forgotten in the heat of her temper."_

_Aragorn nodded, slightly nervous, and pushed open the doors._

_XXX_

I quietly counted weapons, dividing them in to separate piles: swords, spears, bows. Theoden was off to one side talking to Gamling, his second in command now that Háma was dead.  
The sound of the hall doors opening made me stop and turn.  
My eyes did not believe what was in front of them.  
Aragorn was standing in the doorway. His hair straggled down to his shoulders. Shallow scrapes and cuts adorned his hands and face, and a larger wound covered his right shoulder. Apart from that, he looked as if he had only got in to a scuffle with another soldier.  
I blinked once, making sure that what I was seeing was true.  
My chin trembled as he walked forward. I clenched my teeth, forcing myself not to burst in to tears.  
Of their own accord, my feet began to run to him, my heart beating wildly. I flung myself at him, feeling his strong arms catch me. I wound my hands around his neck, holding him tightly. His chest shook as he laughed at my actions. He smelt the same: like the earth after rain. He showed no intention of letting me go and we stood, entwined, for what seemed like eternity, before I let him go.  
I stared at his face, and reached out a trembling hand to cup his face. His dark eyes locked on to mine, and in them I could see a tumult of emotions that I did not want to read. I let my hand drop, still staring at him. He grinned, his teeth flashing white. Quick as lightning, I slapped him hard across the cheek.

XXX

_Legolas allowed Aragorn to go first in to the hall, hanging back by the doors.  
He looked up as he heard the sound of two bodies colliding.  
Seraphina had thrown herself in to his arms, and the two were holding each other close, not saying anything.  
A stab of jealousy went through Legolas' heart. She never showed such public displays of affection with him, so why should she do it with Aragorn?  
Immediately, he had an answer: he had not been presumed dead, and then re-appeared, relatively unharmed.  
In truth, he was immensely happy that his close friend was alive. The joy he had felt at seeing him was indescribable.  
Legolas also felt relieved. Seraphina had been pulling away from him, and turning in on herself. Nothing he did could get her to confide him. She buried herself in preparations. He knew that she silently blamed herself for causing Aragorn's supposed death. The look in her eyes everyday – that hollow, bleak look that leached all the colour from her face – told him all he needed to know.  
He had been grieving too, and felt a little hurt that she had not seen it. However, Legolas knew that she did know how much sorrow had come over him, and that she had tried to reach out to him, but he had not responded. Both of them had no idea what to do – they had never lost such a close mutual friend before.  
Now that Aragorn had returned, maybe their relationship would mend.  
As he watched the two, he saw a stiffening in Seraphina's posture. He straightened immediately. He knew what that meant. Her temper was rising, and the consequences would not be good.  
He began to stride forward, and flinched as the sharp crack of Seraphina's slap rang out in the hall._

_XXX_

Aragorn stared at me in shock, one hand holding his face. I glared at him, my hands balled in to fists.

"You are a stupid man!"

My voice was cold, and low. Aragorn looked at me in confusion, his eyes hurt.

"You never help someone in a battle without checking around first. I taught you that. I thought you would remember it."

Aragorn's confusion cleared and his eyes started to burn with fury.

"If I had left you, you would have been killed."

"I can look after myself. I have been in many a battle, some before you were even born. Or did you forget that?"

The atmosphere in the room had grown icy; I was surprised there were not icicles hanging from the ceiling. Legolas appeared beside Aragorn, amusement and shock flitting across his face before it smoothed in to a neutral mask. He put a restraining hand on Aragorn's shoulder but he shook Legolas off.

"Would you rather I had left you to be slaughtered?"

"I would not have been. I had everything under control. If you had not tried to be a hero, then we would not be in this position. Do you realise what you put everyone through, trying to be a saviour?"

My voice had risen to a shriek, all my grief, my pain, my sorrow over losing him, coming tumbling out.

"I did not plan to get knocked off that cliff, Seraphina, but I am sorry to have caused you such pain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I came to talk with the King."

I stepped to the side, looking past him as he stalked to Theoden. The low murmur of their voices filled the room seconds later. I saw Gimli walk in to the hall, his face still shining with joy. He continued on to Aragorn, giving me a strange look as he passed.  
I shook all over, not believing that I had slapped my closest friend – and after all that he had been through to get here.  
I continued to shake even when Legolas led me out of the hall, and in to the open air, holding me close. He never said a word, but understanding flowed from him to me. My shudders stopped after a while, and we simply stood and waited for Aragorn and Theoden to emerge, anxious to hear news of the army.

XXX

"Send out riders, my Lord. You must call for aid."

Aragorn pleaded with Theoden as we walked towards the battlements. Helms Deep was a flurry of activity as soldiers and civilians scurried to prepare for the oncoming battle.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

Theoden sounded bitter, and my heart twisted. Despite what I had done to keep the alliance between Elf and Man, the relationship was strained.

"Gondor will answer."

Aragorn answered quickly, his voice certain.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone."

Theoden strode off, calling out orders.

"Get the women and children in to the caves!"

Gamling rushed towards him, a slight panic about him.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord – "

Theoden cut him off, his tone harsh.

"There is no time! War is upon us!"

He continued to stride towards the battlements. Aragorn and Gimli rushed after him. I stood still, watching the chaos around me. Legolas touched my hand, and walked towards the battlements. I knew what he wanted: he wanted to find a good spot, so his arrows would fly straight and true.  
I suddenly spotted a flash of familiar honey-blond hair. The little girl and her brother who had come in to Rohan were standing with a woman, who looked like an older, more line version of the girl.  
I walked over to them, keeping my eyes on them. I reached them, and smiled at the woman. She widened her eyes, but smiled back.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, lady?"

I touched her shoulder, my voice kind.

"You helped my children. You have done enough. Thank you."

Tears filled her eyes, and she pulled her children close. I nodded, and touched each on their forehead.

"May you be blessed by the Valar. Hurry. Get to the caves."

They rushed off without a word, the mother pushing her children in front of her.

"Secure the gate!"

A Rohirrim Captain called to his soldiers. I heard the clunk of metal on wood as they began to shut the gate and bar it.  
A sense of dread crept up my spine: now the war would begin.

XXX

I helped a young boy strap armour to his chest. He was no more than around thirteen years; his eyes were wide, fear and anxiety flashed in them.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soliders."

Aragorn's disgusted voice sounded in my ear. I finished helping the boy and sent him off to choose a weapon. I said nothing, but clasped his shoulder.

"I truly am sorry for what I did in the hall. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me. I acted improperly."

My voice wavered, and I squeezed his shoulder.

"I understood why you did what you did. Even the greatest of us do things we regret. It is not such a big thing."

His voice was kind, and he laid a hand on mine. I knew I had been forgiven.

"Most of seen too many winters."

Gimli had walked over to us, surveying the assorted men and boys in the armoury.  
Theoden had lost many good soldiers in the ambush on the way to Helms Deep. As a result, he had called all men and boys able to fight to arms. Even if they were too young or too old.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Legolas stood with us too. His eyes had a hard edge to them, but his expression was too neutral, too calm. I knew then that he was truly furious.  
The men around us fell silent as they heard his words. Legolas turned to Aragorn, speaking in Elvish to hide his meaning.

"Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!"

Aragorn replied in kind, but I sensed he was angry.

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras."

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!"

Suddenly, Aragorn's face twisted and his voice rose to a shout, forgetting to speak in Elvish in his frustration.

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

He stalked off. Legolas began to move after him, but Gimli held him back.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be."

I shot a grateful glance at Gimli, and he grimly smiled back.

"Come. We should prepare on the battlements."

I brushed past Legolas, stroking his hand lightly. I heard him let out a choked sound before he started to follow me.  
I continued to walk out of the armoury, before I noticed they Gimli and Legolas had disappeared. I sighed and continued walking, heading towards the battlements. Men. In all my long years on Middle-Earth, I had never quite come to understand them.

XXX

My feet pounded along the ground towards the gate.  
I knew that sound; I knew who that horn belonged to.  
I skidded to a halt as an army of Lothlórien Elves marched up the Causeway in to the Hornburg. I started to grin, when the Elf leading them turned so his face was on show. My grin faded, and was quickly replaced by horror.  
I didn't notice the others appear behind me, or Theoden speaking.

"How is this possible?"

Theoden's voice was amazed.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance."

Haldir inclined his head. I stood frozen as Aragorn pushed forwards and enveloped Haldir in a tight hug, grinning from ear to ear.

"You are most welcome."

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

I continued to stare at him, when he turned to me. He smiled at me, and that was enough to unfreeze me. I stalked forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas shoot a warning look at Haldir, who wisely adopted a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here, Haldir of Lothlórien? Did you not heed my advice to leave for the Undying Lands?"

Haldir shook his head at my hissing tone, and tentatively touched me on the shoulder. I began to draw away, but stopped. Haldir was still my brother, however stupid he was.

"Why would I leave when I knew you would be in this battle? I could not leave you to fight alone. Besides, I itch to fight. It does me good to let out my frustrations in battle once in a while."

I threw my hands up, letting out a frustrated cry.

"What is it with the male gender, believing themselves to be protectors, even though we females never ask for it!?"

Everyone chuckled and I reluctantly smiled.  
A distant roar made us all look up.

"They are not far. Come. We must be ready."

XXX

I stood at the front of the battlements, next to Haldir. The Elves stood in a line on other side of us, their bows all ready in their hands.  
Night had fallen, and rain lashed down, lightning splitting the sky. The darkness in front of us was lit by the thousands of torches carried by the advancing Orcs, the blurry orbs of fire bobbing as they marched.

"Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!"

Aragorn's cry echoed in the stillness. The make-shift soldiers looked petrified, while others merely remained blank.  
A boy behind me lifted a hand and wiped his eyes. I instinctively knew that it was not the rain that he was wiping away. He looked up at me, his eyes shining. I stroked the hair away from his head, trying to instill a sense of ease in him. He leaned in to my hand. I touched his cheek, smiling down at him.

"Be brave, child. You are one of the Rohirrim. Whatever happens, remember that. In my eyes, you are already a hero of Rohan."

The boy straightened up, and resolutely stared forwards, even though he could not see over the battlements.

"What's happening out there?"

I turned back to see Gimli jumping up and down, further down the line.

"Would you like me to describe it to you? Or would you like a box?"

I could hear the grin in Legolas' voice. I laughed softly, and he looked up. He caught my eye. I looked at him for a couple of seconds, my eyes boring in to his, conveying a silent message. He nodded once, and broke the eye contact.  
A sick feeling settled in my stomach. The scene before me looked eerily familiar, except that the previous one had been in Mordor – and I had been on the other side.

The Uruk-Hai below us started roaring, stomping their feet and banging their shields. The Uruk-Hai leader stood on a rock, encouraging them. I glared at him, silently vowing that I would be the first one to kill him.  
Suddenly, an arrow whizzed down, and struck an Uruk-Hai at the front. They all stopped roaring and fell silent. The wounded creature clutched the base of the arrow, embedded in its neck, and fell to the ground, a strangled choking floating up.  
With a cry, the Uruk-Hai leader thrust his sword in the air and the army charged forward, screaming and growling.  
I breathed in, and unsheathed my blades.  
It had begun.

**I'm so mean! You have to wait for the next chapter for the battle! Hee hee!  
Quick translation of the conversation between Aragorn and Legolas:**

_**Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!**_** – And they should be: three hundred against ten thousand!**

_**Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras**_**. – They have more hope defending themselves here than at Edoras (Edoras is the place in Rohan, for those of you who don't know.)**

_**Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen**_**! – Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!**

**Also, quick thing – the gaps between updates might be long because I have just started back at school so obviously, between homework, school activites and revision, the updates may be slow. Sorry!  
Again, thanks to all you lovely, lovely people for continuing to read my story. Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – The Battle of Helms Deep**

Volleys of arrows sailed over the battlements as the archers fired.  
Multitudes of Orcs fell, but more replaced them as the army surged forwards.  
I clutched my blades tightly, and I could feel a faint buzzing coming from them.

"Ladders!"

I heard Aragorn's yell and scanned the walls. Ladders were indeed being placed against the walls, and Orcs were already climbing up.  
A ladder appeared before me. Without thinking, I kicked out at it, sending it toppling backwards.

"Ready yourselves!"

My voice carried over the pounding rain and the roar of Orcs. The Elves drew their swords, and engaged the Orcs as they came over the wall.  
They were everywhere; all I could see was the heaving masses of black, armoured creatures. No matter how many ladders we kicked down, two more always appeared.  
I span in a circle, blades outstretched at head level. I decapitated a couple that got too close. As I stopped, an Orc Berserker charged forwards. I brought my blades up, blocking its sword. I disengaged, and swung my blades up, hoping to catch it unawares, but it parried my blow, pushing me backwards. I stumbled, but righted myself. The Berserker charged again, but stopped suddenly as a sword buried itself in its throat. It choked and fell forwards. I whipped round to find the boy standing behind me, face deathly pale, shaking all over.  
I ran to him, and quickly dispatched an Orc behind him.

"I'm scared!"

The boy's voice was lost in the noise of battle, but the fear in his eyes was evident. I spotted a door, slightly ajar, near the back, leading back in to Helms Deep. The way to it was clear.

"Listen to me. You see that door? Run to it. Don't look back, whatever happens. Once through, you lock it. Do you know how to get to the caves?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. Make your way to the caves. Now go! Go!"

I shoved the boy towards the door and he started sprinting. An Orc spotted him, and ran after but the boy was too fast. He reached the door and slipped through, slamming it in the Orc's face. The Orc was quickly cut down by a soldier.  
A pounding made me turn. A group of Uruk-Hai was advancing on the Causeway, towards the gate. Their broad shields were held above them, to protect them from any arrows from above.

"Na fennas!"

I shouted to the Elvish archers near me. They whirled around, and spotted the group. Arrows began to fly, killing the Uruk-Hai at the sides, but the group kept advancing.  
I cursed under my breath, and started to run along the battlements, when I heard Aragorn's voice, yelling out.

"Dago hon! Dago hon!"

I looked down as Legolas fired at an Uruk-Hai. It was running with a flame towards the wall, where sticky balls were stuck.  
A split second later, a deafening boom filled the air, and I was thrown backwards as the wall exploded. I jumped to my feet, unheeding of the blood trickling down my face. I looked on in shock as the army streamed in past the broken Deeping Walls.

"Brace the gate! Hold them! Stand firm!"

Theoden called out orders and soldiers rushed to comply.

"Aragorn! You're in charge of my people!"

I called out to him as he ran to help the soldiers. The Elves heard my command and went to help.  
I ran back out on to the battlements, and spotted Legolas. He had grabbed a shield, and was using it to slide down the steps, firing arrows at any creature in his way. As he reached the bottom, he flicked the shield up, and it flew up, stabbing an Uruk-Hai.  
I smiled briefly at his antics – he was always flamboyant in his fighting techniques.  
Muffled shouts came from behind me, and I guessed that they were falling back to the Keep.  
As I began to look back, a shield came out of nowhere and knocked me on my face. My blades spun out of my hands, skidding away, and stopping to rest against the wall. I turned over, winded, and was greeted by the sight of an Uruk-Hai looming over me. I tried to scoot away, but its foot landed on my neck. It slowly pressed down, cutting off my air supply. I choked, and gasped, desperately seeking air. The Uruk-Hai growled in triumph as my movements became weaker. My vision blurred at the edges. Still trying to escape, I kicked my legs up and they connected with the Uruk-Hai. It grunted and the pressure on my neck was released.  
Choking, I rolled away from it, holding my neck. I shifted in to a crouching position, facing the Uruk-Hai. I straightened and I backed up until I was against the wall. The Uruk-Hai snarled, and charged towards me. At the last moment, I jumped to the side, but kept my leg out. The creature stumbled over my foot, and fell forwards on to the wall. I shoved it with all my strength, and it tumbled over the wall, taking out a few of its comrades on the way down.  
I turned back and scanned the floor for my blades. I spotted them glinting on the opposite wall. I quickly scooped them up, noting how much blood coated them.  
I only had time to briefly wonder how many creatures I had killed when I felt a ache in my chest.  
My thoughts flashed to Legolas: had he been killed?  
Panic rose up at the thought of him lying dead and broken on the ground. A flash of blonde hair caught my attention.  
Haldir was not far from me. He had killed an Uruk-Hai, and was looking down at his arm, which had a gash on it, with an expression of bemused disbelief on his face.  
A shape loomed behind him, and my heart stopped.

"HALDIR!"

I screamed out his name as the Uruk-Hai's blade sliced down on his neck.  
Haldir collapsed to the ground.  
I sprinted forwards, and threw one of my blades, watching in satisfaction as it buried itself in the Uruk-Hai's chest.  
I fell to my knees beside Haldir, paying no attention to the chaos around me.  
I pulled his head on to my lap, cradling it between my hands.  
His eyes stared up at me, unseeing.

"Haldir! Please! HALDIR!"

My words came out as strangled sobs. Haldir lay unmoving on my lap, his blood slowly soaking through my leggings.  
I tilted my head up, and stared up at the stars that were just visible through the pounding rain.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? Have I not suffered enough for what I did? Please!"

I screamed up at the sky, but I got no answer, except the attention of two near-by Uruk-Hai who been tearing apart a soldier. I gently closed his eyes, and moved his head off my lap.  
Be at peace, I thought, looking at my brother's face, which looked strangely serene, despite being covered in blood.  
I reached over and yanked my blade out of the dead Uruk-Hai.  
I felt a familiar anger building up in me, as I faced the advancing creatures.  
The world took on a red tint. I felt hot, as if I was engulfed in flames. My blades looked as if they were pulsing with light.  
I slowly sheathed them; I didn't need them.  
I launched myself at the nearest Uruk-Hai and we tumbled to the ground. We rolled over, and I sat on its chest. My hands balled in to fists and I started punching it in the face. Blood flew everywhere: both my own and the creatures. I felt bones snap underneath my hands but still I did not stop.  
A snarl came from behind me, and I quickly jumped up, satisfied the Uruk-Hai beneath me would not move anymore. The Uruk-Hai facing me carried a broad sword, which it was levelling at my head. With an enraged shriek, I dived forwards, barrelling in to its legs. It tumbled backwards, falling on to one of its dead kin. I pulled out one of my blades, and, quick as lightning, stabbed it in the chest, twisting it. The Uruk-Hai issued a short, garbled shout, and then it was still.  
I pulled my blade out, letting the gore and blood drip off the tip. My view was still red-tinted.  
I looked down over the battlements, and saw Aragorn and Gimli holding on to a rope, which was hauling them up, above the Uruk-Hai which had been previously trying to break down the gate. I followed the rope and saw Legolas at the other end. I wanted to move towards him, but something held me fast. My eyes scanned the battlefield below me, and I found what I was looking for.  
The Uruk-Hai leader.  
I spotted an abandoned ladder next to me, and hoisted myself over the wall and on to it.  
Forgive me, I thought as I cast a last look at my beloved's face.  
With a battle cry, I shifted my weight, and the ladder fell backwards, along with me, as I descended in to the masses below.

XXX

_As Legolas hoisted Aragorn and Gimli to safety, his mind was elsewhere. He did not know where Seraphina was. He had lost sight of her when the wall had exploded. __Aragorn and Gimli fell over the wall, and they both scrambled up. Everywhere around them, soldiers were falling back._

"_In to the Keep!"_

_A shout went up, and the three friends ran towards the Keep. Legolas fired arrows as he ran, taking out as many as he could. He could see the bodies of his kin lying everywhere, their once graceful forms now bloodied and broken. He slipped through the door to the Keep, and it slammed shut behind him, and men instantly got to work, barring the door. Legolas was breathing heavily, but he searched the room for one particular face. His gorge rose as he couldn't find it. He searched the faces again, and a third time, but he knew that he would never find it._

_"Seraphina."_

_Legolas whispered her name, almost like a prayer. He refused to give up the hope that she was still alive, but deep down he knew that it was impossible. She was not in the Keep, and the army had overrun everything else. She was just one Elf against thousands. How could she possibly survive?_

_XXX_

My muscles ached, and there was a heaviness in my bones.  
Gashes and cuts covered my arms, and there were shallow scrapes on my face. Blood mingled with rain, little rivulets of rosy water running down my skin.  
I had hacked and slashed my way through the Uruk-Hai in my way, mind singularly focussed on one thing: killing the Uruk-Hai leader.  
I did not know how I had survived to reach him, but I had.  
All around us, there was movement. Snarls. Shrieks. The clash of metal. The pounding of thousands of feet, and of rain on shields.  
The ground was a sea of mud, churned up by so many feet.  
The Uruk-Hai leader and I were circling each other, encased in our own little bubble, strangely isolated from the battle. No other Uruk-Hai made an attempt to kill me; it seemed that that privilege was reserved for the leader. Suddenly, the leader sprung forwards, swinging his blade up and down. I parried the blow with my own blades. He jumped back again, growling softly. I stood still, my eyes flicking from his sword to his face.  
Without warning, he ran forwards. I leapt to the side, but his blade nicked my side.  
I hissed in pain, but ran towards him. We engaged each other, and all I could see was him.  
Our blades met time and time again, each one of us not able to get an advantage of the other. I kept lunging out, hoping to catch him off-guard, but each time he blocked my advances.  
I could feel myself tiring, but pushed on through the pain.  
This was for Haldir; I had to kill him. Even though the Uruk-Hai who had dealt the fatal blow was already dead, something in me wanted to shift the blame on to another being that was more powerful. A tiny part of me felt ashamed that Haldir had been killed by nothing more than a grunt, rather than the leader.  
I stepped back to compensate for the force of the Uruk-Hai's blow. My foot slipped. I fell backwards, landing on my back. I could hear the footsteps of the leader coming towards me. I rolled backwards in to a crouch. As he neared, I propelled myself forwards, tackling him to the ground. As we landed, I raised my blades, ready to plunge them down, but he hit me on the side of the face. I fell sideways, dazed. A hand closed round my throat and I was lifted off the ground. The Uruk-Hai lifted me until I was level with his face. I kicked my legs out, striking him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, releasing his grip. I dropped to the ground, drawing in a harsh breath. I ran forwards again, determined to finish it. I stretched my blades out in front of me. A wall of black slammed in to me. A sharp tip pressed in to my chest as I found myself on the floor again.

"You are weak, she-elf."

A guttural voice sounded above me. The Uruk-Hai leader stood over me, his blade digging in to my chest. He pressed a little harder, and I felt the tip dig in a little bit.

"To think you can defeat me. Me, who has been chosen by Saruman."

The blade dug in another centimetre. I drew in a harsh breath, feeling warm blood welling on my chest.

"Do you fear death, she-elf?"

The blade pressed in again, this time sliding in around another two centimetres. I screamed out, and a snarling laugh erupted from the leader. I noticed he was hunched over. A gleam of silver made me smile.

"I do not fear death, but do you?"

My voice was hoarse but gloating. The Uruk-Hai stared at me, and I nodded towards his stomach. He looked down at the handle of my blade embedded in his stomach. With a furious growl, he yanked his blade up. I yelled out as the blade was pulled from my chest.  
With a roar, he started to plunge the sword down when a flash of white stopped him. He turned, forgetting me. I turned my head too.  
Up on the top of the hill, was a lone white rider. His robes billowed out, and his long, white hair rippled in the breeze. Suddenly, riders appeared behind him. Hundreds of riders, all with their swords drawn.

"To the King!"

A shout echoed down the hill and the riders charged. The ground rumbled as the horses galloped down the slope, the white rider at the front.  
A black horse broke the ranks, coming level with the white rider. It had no rider, but stayed with the horse in front. The Uruk-Hai nearest lowered their spears to face the oncoming charge. The sun rose up behind the riders, blinding the Uruk-Hai. They raised their hands, and their spears, to shield their ears. The riders crashed in to them, trampling them under the horse's hooves.  
Hope filled me up. It was the rest of the Rohirrim, the ones that had followed Eomer when he was banished by Grima. The leader turned back to me with a yell, and brought his blade down again. A pair of hooves caved in his chest just as his blade was about to plunge in to me. He flew backwards, hitting the ground with a thump. A muzzle nudged my face. I slowly sat up, and looked at the horse standing next to me.  
It was Fëa  
I used her to help me stand, and I stumbled towards the dead Uruk-Hai leader. I pulled my blade out of his stomach, and turned to Fëa.

"Thank you. Again, I owe you my life."

She snorted, and knelt down. I mounted her and she stood.

_"You were in trouble. You are my rider. I would not abandon you."_

Her voice echoed in my head.

_"However, something has changed about you. There is a darkness surrounding you. I sensed it when we first met, but it was faint. Now, it is stronger."_

"I do not know myself. I feel it too."

Fëa did not answer, but cantered forward. I held on as we met with the other riders. I cut down any Uruk-Hai that came near, slicing off their heads, or letting Fëa trample them. Up ahead, I caught sight of Theoden and Aragorn fighting side by side, mounted on their horses. I urged Fëa towards them, and she galloped on. The air was filled by the growls of Uruk-Hai as they were killed, and the shouting of the riders as they swung their swords.  
Suddenly, an Uruk-Hai leapt in to her path, brandishing its sword.  
She reared up, her front legs flailing. I held on to her mane, trying to keep my balance. I heard a sharp snap as her front hooves caught the Uruk-Hai in the face. She came down on the body, crushing it.  
I stabbed another in the head as it came rushing towards us, its blood spurting high. Around us, the Rohirrim were decimating the remaining Uruk-Hai forces.  
I slumped forwards, my head resting on my horse's neck, as I realised I could stop fighting. The sun had broken over the horizon and the rain had finally stopped. I lifted my head and scanned the battlefield. A few Uruk-Hai were left, still fighting, but, as I watched, they were cut down by riders. Aragorn and Theoden were standing side by side, on their horses. I marvelled a little at how royal Aragorn looked; if only he had taken the throne of Gondor. I scanned the battlefield again.  
The army was gone. Helms Deep was still standing.  
We had won.

**And there we have it. The Battle.  
A quick thing: I am not very good at writing battle scenes, so I apologise if there was not enough action for you. Also, I have not included some of the things that happened to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas in the battle. It is from the POV of Seraphina, and she cannot be in different places at once, so we do not see what happened to them. Sorry!**

**Translation of the Elvish commands:**

_**Na fennas!**_** – Causeway**

_**Dago han! Dago han!**_** – Kill him! Kill him!**

**Finally, I did not make a big thing of Haldir's death in this chapter because Sera cannot mourn him properly in the battle, otherwise she would be killed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Picking Up the Pieces**

The past few hours had been a complete blur to me. Aragorn had found me, slumped on Fëa, not moving. I had been whisked in to Helms Deep to one of the many harassed healers, trying to deal with the influx of wounded. I had crept away as soon as the healer's back was turned and retreated to the room I had been in before the battle. It was near the back of Helms Deep, and had remained unscathed.  
A thoughtful servant had left a basin and water in my room. I dipped my fingers in the water: cold. It had been here before the battle.  
I had stripped and bathed hastily, getting the worst of the mud and dried blood off me. I had been forced to put my soiled clothes back on. I had just managed to bind my hair in a tight plait, before everything caught up with me and I sank to the ground at the end of my bed. It was there that Legolas found me.

XXX

I looked up as the door to my room opened. There, looking magnificent despite the cuts and scrapes on his face, was Legolas.  
I scrambled to my feet and launched myself at him, not caring that I was breaking all the rules of etiquette. I need to feel his arms around me; to hear his heartbeat, steady no matter what. Legolas caught me, his arms tight around me. We stood in the doorway for a moment, my head buried in his shoulder, when he lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around me. He walked forward, and kicked the door shut behind him. He set me on the bed, forcing me to let go of him, and lay down beside me.  
I snuggled closer to him, and lay my head on his chest. Our boots and clothes were leaving smudges on the sheets, but we didn't notice. I listened to his breathing, not speaking, simply absorbing his presence. He was everything to me. I knew that if he had died, I would have too. I had not known it before, but I was absolutely certain that I now could not contemplate my life without him.  
I never really showed how much I loved him. We never kissed, or showed displays of affection in public, aside from occasionally holding hands, or a hug when we had been apart. He had always been there for me, no matter what happened, or what I did. There had been no other woman in his life: just me. The depth of his love knew no bounds, and neither did his faithfulness and his trust.  
I raised myself up slightly and looked at him. His eyes had closed, and his breathing deepened. He looked at peace with everything when he was asleep; I envied him that.  
I lay back down, head in the same place. I felt his arms tighten around me more as he shifted in his sleep.  
I had to tell him what I felt for him. It was now or never.

XXX

"_Legolas. If you're asleep, then this will be somewhat in vain, but at this point, I am past all reasoning. I know that you can hear me, asleep or not.  
I love you. I have never said those words to you before now, and for that, I am eternally sorry.  
Before I met you, I was lost. I had lost myself to the darkness within me. I thought I would never be able to get out. Then you appeared.  
You saved me. You didn't have to. By the Valar, you didn't even need to, yet you did. You helped me to understand there was more to me than my past mistakes. That if I was truly repentant, I would step up and face my responsibilities. So, I did. You were with me every step of the way, guiding me with your never-ending wisdom.  
I loved you before you loved me. Then, Eirien was born. It was a blessing to have her in the first place, but it was made even more special that she was yours. She had your eyes, your mouth. She certainly had your steely resolve. I fell in love with you more and more every time I saw you with her: it was like a fire had been lit within you, and your love for her blazed like a beacon. I loved both of you so much.  
Eirien fell ill with the Black Fever when you were visiting Mirkwood. We tried everything to save her. I tried, but to watch your own daughter dying in front of you is one of the worst things a being can be put through.  
The look in your eyes every day after her funeral killed me all over again. Eirien was gone. The light within you had faded away. Every day I blamed myself. It was my fault she died. She found my old sword from my dark days. She touched it; the Black Fever must have been transferred from there. I still cannot forgive myself. Our daughter is dead because of me. I hope that one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me.  
When you left shortly after, my heart ripped in two. To see you riding away from me, and knowing there was nothing I could do, was the most exquisite torture, but I let you go. I knew that you had to.  
I put on an armour; an armour of cold, hard steel. I let no-one get close enough to see my true self. All the while, I waited. I waited for you. I held on to a shred of hope that you would return to me.  
Then Aragorn entered my life. He was the only man that I allowed myself to feel anything for. You know what we had; I didn't keep that a secret from you. All the time I was with him, I thought of you. I felt terribly guilty, like I was betraying you. My love for Aragorn was feeble compared to my love for you. Even after all that time, it still existed within me, like a sleeping dragon.  
You came back. You came back, as if in a dream. My armour shattered from the minute I saw you. The love I harboured for you seemed to fill my veins, until it was not blood pumping through them: it was love.  
I kept you distant only because I did not know whether you loved me still. I did not know how much I hurt you.  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me, Legolas. I have lost my entire family now. You are all that is left.  
I love you, Legolas Greenleaf, and nothing can change that."  
Seraphina trailed off, her last words hanging in the air. Legolas listened for a moment more, and heard her breathing slow. When he was sure she was asleep, he opened his eyes. He brushed his lips across the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.  
He had heard every word Seraphina had whispered to him, and, just like always, knew that she meant it. He closed his eyes again, and fell asleep to the simultaneous beating of their hearts._

_XXX_

A loud knocking on the door woke me. I blearily raised my head, only slightly surprised to find myself entwined with Legolas. The knocking sounded again, more insistent this time.  
Grumbling, I extracted myself from the still sleeping Legolas and made my way over to the door. I straightened my clothes before opening the door.  
Eowyn and her hand maiden stood on the other side. The two women were dressed entirely in black, and looked solemn. The hand maiden was carrying a dress, whilst Eowyn had a jug of water.

"What is all this?"

Eowyn said nothing but pushed past me in to my room. She stopped short at the sight of Legolas sprawled across the bed.

"I shall wake him."

I walked over to him and gently shook him. His eyes opened instantly. He looked up at me, and a smile lit up his features. He stretched and heaved himself off the bed. He tensed as he caught sight of the white dress the hand maiden was smoothing out.

"I had forgotten."

His voice was barely above a whisper. He caught sight of my confused look.

"After you were taken to the healers, we started to collect the dead. We decided to hold a funeral for all of them today. As tradition dictates, the elves will be wrapped in white cloth and burnt. I forgot to mention this. Forgive me."

I bowed my head. I was not angry at Legolas for not telling me. It was better for me to know as late as possible. It gave me less time to give in to my grief.

"Indeed. Aragorn mentioned that your mourning colours are white, rather than black. We are here to help you dress, Seraphina."

Eowyn spoke softly, her eyes kind. I nodded, my head still bowed.

"Aragorn is waiting for you, Legolas. He is in the main hall."

Legolas said nothing but spun me round to face him. I looked in to his eyes. Love and grief, understanding and worry, all flowed from him to me. I stroked his cheek with one hand, trying to calm him. He leant down, and pressed his lips softly to mine. I kissed him back, tasting a hint of spice. He pulled away, and with one last look, left the room. I turned back to Eowyn, who was busily pouring the water in to the basin. I silently began to pull my hair out of its plait, and tried to prepare myself for the emotional turmoil ahead.

XXX

I stood completely still, apart from everyone else.  
I had been dressed in a white dress that flowed down to my feet. Lace sleeves hugged my arms down to my wrists, and a rounded neckline was inlaid with mother of pearl. Simple boots adorned my feet. My hair had had to have several inches cut off the bottom; there had been too much blood dried in it. It was tied back in to a plait again. White ribbons weaved in and out of it, making my silvery-blonde hair seem even lighter.  
The elves had been laid out in a line, all wrapped in white cloth. Only five had survived. They stood behind me, silently weeping. Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf stood with them. All were silent; Gandalf and Gimli looked grave, and silent tears streaked down Legolas' cheeks. Aragorn stood with Theoden. I understood his decision: he had known most of the men laid out on the pyres.  
A small, silver leaf marked out the body that was Haldir's. I had no idea who had come up with the idea, but I was grateful. The soldiers of Rohan were in a line too, but there was a gap between the elves and men. I stood at one end of the line of dead elves, by Haldir's body. Theoden stood right at the other end, at the line of his soldiers.  
We both held lit torches, the flames flickering and dancing in the afternoon breeze. We looked at each other, and Theoden nodded. He let his torch fall to the bottom of the pyre, and the flame caught. A line of fire sprung up, each body lighting up one by one, until the end.  
I stood frozen, my hand clutched around the torch. I could not bring myself to drop it. To drop it, to let the elves catch fire, would mean they would be gone forever. My hand trembled as tears began to drip down my cheeks.  
Suddenly, a hand wrapped around mine. My fingers were gently pried from around the torch. It dropped. A spark caught the timber, and a line of blazing orange and yellow sprang up, racing along the line until it reached the other end.  
It was done.  
The tears started to fall faster now. Around me, I could hear the stricken wails and cries of women as they watched their men burn. Behind me, the softer weeping of the surviving elves got louder.  
I couldn't breathe as tears poured down my face. I had never felt grief this raw. It was like it was eating me up from the inside.  
Arms wrapped round my waist and pulled me in to a body. I knew it was Legolas. I linked my fingers with his, and, safe in his embrace, let my true grief be released.  
A terrible, screaming wail erupted from my mouth. My shoulders heaved and shuddered as sobs wrenched my body. The elves behind me instinctively drew closer, their mourning intensified by my cries.  
I had not known about Haldir until a few hundred years ago. When I had met him, when he had come to Rivendell, I knew that he was my brother.  
To see another member of my family, my real family, when I had thought I had none left, had made me feel pure, undiluted joy.  
We had talked to each other almost non-stop during his stay in Rivendell, wanting to know everything about each other. We hated to be parted, even if only for a few minutes. I felt linked to him in a way that only family members could be.  
We had promised to visit each other when he left – a promise neither of us was very good at keeping. We only saw each other a handful of times between then and when we had been re-united after the Fellowship's escape from the mines.  
Waves of anguish fell over me. I had been so wrapped up in my own affairs, and that of others, that I had not taken the time to spend with my own family member. Now, I would never get that chance.  
The tears refused to stop, but I managed to clamp down on my wails. To let them carry on would only cause more pain to people around me.  
As I stared at the flames that engulfed Haldir's body, a shape took form. I stared at it harder, before I realised what it was. It was Haldir. His arm was raised in farewell, and other, more indistinct shapes surrounded him. As one, they turned and walked off, disappearing as the flames licked upwards.  
I knew then that they had made it in to the Great Halls. They were at peace now.  
The sobs of the elves around me had quietened down as my composure started to return. Legolas still held me against him; he knew that if he let go, I would collapse to the ground.  
A hollow feeling had settled in my chest; my heart had been shattered. The only thing holding me together was Legolas, and our love.  
The wind blew harder, causing the flames to jump and climb a little higher.  
Legolas' arms around me trembled as he struggled to keep a check on his grief.

"Do not hold back. Allow yourself to mourn."

I talked to him, in a low voice so only he could hear. After a moment, I felt his head bury itself in the back of my neck. My hair muffled his weeping, but I could feel the sobs that racked his body.  
All at once, an idea came in to my head. It had been Haldir's favourite; I knew he would want to hear it now.  
Taking a deep breath, I began to sing, pouring my emotion in to the song.

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home_

_Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now_

My voice built in strength, the notes soaring. The other elves began to join in, our voices melting in to one.

_May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day_  
_When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now_

We sang loud, our voices weaving and twisting; all one voice, and then separate all at once. It was high, and sweet, like pealing bells. I let the song flood through my body, thinking of how much Haldir loved to hear it.  
As we finished, a bird swooped across, above the flames. It hung there for just a moment, and all eyes were on it. Then, it flapped away, its feathers gleaming in the sinking sun.  
There was silence now. Nothing stirred and all that could be heard was the crackling and snapping of the timber as the flames consumed them, and the sweet, sickly smell of burning flesh.  
We were all still mourning: Elf and Man side by side. Our grief had lessened, but we would forever remember those we had lost. Now, we all had to figure out how to pick up the pieces.  
This war may have been won, but the next one was only just beginning.

**Oh my goodness. That took a lot out of me.  
I do not own the song lyrics or the song itself. The song is 'May It Be' by Enya. It is such a beautiful song, and I could not resist putting it in here.  
Thank you to all who have continued to support and review. I love all you people.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – The Heroes of Isengard**

I stayed for a while, watching the flames slowly die down, and the timber crumble away as it turned to charcoal and ash.  
The people had gone back in to Helms Deep, an air of sadness around them. It would be a while until things could get back to normal.  
Legolas stood beside me, our hands clasped together. We said nothing, but stared in to the dwindling fires.  
At last, I couldn't watch anymore. I gently pulled his hand, and we trudged back in to Helms Deep as one.

XXX

We joined the others in the main hall. They were all silent, each lost in their own thought. As we entered, Theoden stood from his chair and approached me. I stopped in the middle of the hall, still holding on to Legolas' hand. Theoden stopped in front of me, and spoke, his voice laced with grief.

"I am sorry for your losses. I cannot imagine the pain you must be going through."

"It is the same pain that you feel. You lost many good men, too. Do not bury your own sadness; allow yourself to mourn, Theoden."

I answered him quickly, and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. He nodded, and walked back to his seat, his whole demeanour downcast.  
The atmosphere in the room was heavy, and I felt suffocated. There had been too much grief for one day; we all needed something to concentrate on.

"Helms Deep is safe. We should move back to Edoras. It is safe there now."

Eomer broke the silence, his voice commanding, yet respectful, as he addressed his uncle. Theoden looked at him, and in his eyes I could see admiration, and love. They looked at each other for a moment longer. Eomer bowed, and turned to leave the room. He stopped beside me, and laid a hand on my shoulder. I clasped it tightly, silently thanking him for his support. He smiled weakly and exited the room, his footsteps ringing out.

"I should help prepare the people to move. I take my leave."

Theoden murmured more to himself than to us, as he rose from his chair again. He didn't look at any of us as he left the room. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts.  
Legolas and I moved closer to the others. Both of us still held tightly to the other's hand; we were unwilling to let go. No-one spoke for a moment; it was if we could not find the right words.

"Our next move should be to find those wayward Hobbits. With any luck, they may still be in Fangorn Forest."

Gandalf spoke first, his voice authorotive.

"How do we know that they will still be alive? Those woods are no place for any unarmed man, let alone two Hobbits."

Aragorn sounded unusually pessimistic. He caught my eye and I was struck by the bleakness in his.

"Faith, Aragorn. That is all we have now. Merry and Pippin are resourceful creatures; they will probably have charmed the trees with their words."

A ghost of a smile flitted across everyone's faces.

"That is decided. We leave tomorrow, as soon as we can."

Gandalf concluded our impromptu gathering. Gandalf left the room in a swirl of white. Gimli left too, his normal exuberant self diminished by the atmosphere of desolation. Legolas and I began to walk off when Aragorn's anguished voice rang out.

"How can you be so calm? How can you control your grief?"

I stared at him in shock. The strong, iron-willed man I knew as Aragorn had been replaced by an ashen husk. Legolas and I looked at each other, and together, we strode forwards and gathered him in an embrace. His shoulders shook with barely concealed sobs, and his hands clutched tightly to us.

"We grieve as you do, my friend."

Legolas comforted Aragorn, his voice low. I did not trust myself to speak.  
Eventually, Aragorn quietened down, and his breath no longer came in harsh gasps. I pulled away slightly, and grasped his face between my hands. His dark eyes were hollow; guilt, anger and sadness flashed in his eyes.

"It is natural to feel guilty: you survived and they did not. You ask yourself why you survived. The question rings in your head at all times. It is a question I have been asking myself of late. The answer to that question has nothing to do with luck. It has naught to do with your skill with a sword. The simple truth is that it was fate. The Makers of this world have a greater purpose for you. You survive because you must.  
You can mourn for the friends you lost, but do not give in to your grief. To do that would be to dishonour their memories. You must carry on; you must remember them. It will be a hard road, but know this: you are not alone. We will be with you every step of the way."

The words burst out of me in a torrent of feeling as I strove to comfort him. The emotions in his eyes faded, and I could see a glint of his normal spark. My little speech had served another purpose: I had comforted both myself and Legolas at the same time. We had both been struggling to try and move on. My words had hit home; all three of us were united in our losses, and, as such, each of our loads had been lightened. We stayed huddled together in our corner of the hall, silent, as we all managed to take one step forward on our way; on our way to moving on.

XXX

I walked in to the stables, breathing in the scent of hay and oats. On returning to my room, I found my clothes washed and mended. I had returned the dress that morning; I had no need of fine clothes now.  
Horses shifted and snorted in their mangers, and the sound of horses chomping at their feed filled the air.  
Fëa was at the end. She was resting, and her eyes were half closed. She looked well: her coat was glossy, and her mane and tail were free from tangles. I walked in to her manger, and gently stroked her nose.  
She whinnied softly as she came awake, her intelligent, liquid eyes staring at me.

"_Where do we go now?"_

Her feathery voice sounded in my head. I placed my forehead against hers, silent. She stayed still, sensing my anxiety.

"We go to Fangorn Forest, in search of our friends. We believe they may still be there."

_"Isengard stands close to the ancient woods. Too close."_

"Yet we must find them."

She did not speak, and she shifted away from me. I could see the tension running through her body, making her flanks quiver. Isengard held bad memories for us both; I understood her desire not to go anywhere near it again.  
I silently exited her manger, and closed the wooden bar.

"I understand if you do not wish for me to be your rider any longer. I can find a new horse."

Fëa neighed loudly, and she spun suddenly to face me, her feet skittering all over the place. She snorted heavily, and I could see the whites of her eyes.

_"Find a new horse? You insult me, Child of the Stars. I did not imply that I did not want you as my rider, only that I wish not to go near Isengard. However, I will carry you there since you wish it so."_

I nodded, hiding a smile. I did not know that I meant that much to her. I stroked her again, placing a soft kiss on her nose. She whickered, and pushed her nose against my hand. I giggled and continued stroking her, but turned as I heard footsteps sound in the relatively quiet stables. Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas had come in. I knew then that we should leave. I opened Fëa's manger, and walked on. She knelt down and I mounted her, holding on as she got to her feet. She shifted from foot to foot; I knew she was eager to be off.

"We should stay at the rear."

I leant forward and rubbed her between the ears as I spoke to her. She snorted, obviously displeased with my decision, but she didn't move.  
I looked up as hoofs echoed. Gandalf had exited the stables atop Shadowfax, and Aragorn had followed on Brego. Gimli and Legolas were both on one horse, the fiery Arod. I bit back a laugh as I caught sight of Gimli's uneasy face.  
I spurred Fëa on, and she trotted after the others. We emerged in to the morning sun, and I closed my eyes, revelling in the warmth.  
We exited Helms Deep, the horse's hooves loud on the Causeway. There were still traces of the battle around us, but I refused to look; I did not need to be reminded. As soon as we were clear of the Causeway, Shadowfax broke in to a canter, in the direction of Fangorn Forest. The others followed suit, but I made Fëa stay back.

_"Why do you deny me the chance to gallop like my brother?"_

Her voice sounded faintly pleading, and I smiled as I explained to her.

_"_You are faster than Brego and Arod; you would over take them and we must stay at the back. Letting them get ahead allows you the chance to stretch your legs and simply gallop."

Fëa reared up slightly in her excitement. I grinned, and made her wait a little longer. The other three horses were quite a distance now.

"Go!"

As soon as I said the word, she shot forwards, her hooves kicking up little clumps of dirt. I leant low over her neck, and my hands tangled in her mane. She whinnied with delight, and tossed her head.  
Laughter bubbled up and escaped my lips. The feeling of the wind rushing past my face, and the sunshine on us was beautiful.  
I looked up at the sky, and for a moment I saw Haldir's face in the wisps of white clouds high above us. I waved up at the sky as we galloped on, knowing that he could see me. I saw his face break in to a grin before the cloud shifted and drifted away.  
I knew he wanted me to be happy. In my head, I heard Elven voices, their words like a trickling stream. Those I had lost were in a place of peace now, joined with the Makers of this world. My necklace grew warm, and I tingled all over. Fëa continued to gallop; I could practically feel the joy radiating from her. We had begun to catch up to the others, and I could see Fangorn Forest up ahead.  
I cast one last look up at the sky. A stream of sunlight broke through the clouds. A huddle of Elves was outlined in the light. Their right hands were raised in a farewell. I raised my hand as well, but they had faded.  
We had almost caught up with the others, who had paused at the edge of the forest. Fëa slowed to a slow canter. I lifted my hand to wipe away a solitary tear that had escaped. I would see my Elves again; they would be waiting for me.

XXX

The horses picked their way through the forest. Shadowfax seemed undaunted, and strode on. Brego followed him closely, and I could hear him snort occasionally, as a bird screeched and flapped away, or as a twig snapped under his hoof.  
Arod was decidedly more nervous: he danced from side to side, his head held high. He spooked as a branch brushed his side, and shot forward, almost unseating Gimli. Legolas was completely balanced on Arod; he wasn't fazed by his horse's antics.  
I drew level with him, and Fëa touched her nose to his neck. He calmed slightly, but he still skittered about. Finally, we reached the other side of the forest.  
My mouth fell open. Orthanc, the tower of Isengard, was surrounded by water, and the pits that had glowed with never-ending flames were now quiet, smoke curling upwards. Ents stood near the tower, or in the water. It seemed as if there had been a battle.  
My eyes gradually focussed on two small figures sitting on the broken wall. As we got closer, I felt my face split in to a grin. By the Valar, they had survived! As they caught sight of us, they stood and waved. I urged Fëa on and she trotted to the front, stopping as she got to the wall. The two Hobbits were laughing as they clambered down.

"Merry! Pippin!"

I slid off Fëa, landing in the water with a splash. I held my arms open and they hugged me tightly. I held them close; against all the odds, they had survived.  
They pulled back, and smiled up at me, their eyes shining with happiness. I couldn't say anything against the welling emotion in my throat. I pulled them in to a hug again, ignoring their protests.  
The others rode up, and I released them, watching as they ran around the horses, laughing and greeting each member in turn. They fell silent as they looked up at Gandalf, awe and disbelief clear on their faces. Gandalf chuckled and smiled down at them. He shook his head and moved towards Orthanc.

"Merry, you can ride with me. Pippin, go with Aragorn."

I nodded at the hobbits and they quickly complied. Where we were standing, there was a lump of stone that was perfect for mounting Fëa. We climbed up and I lifted Merry on to Fëa, and then mounted her in front of him. He wrapped his arms tightly round my waist as Fëa followed Shadowfax.  
Gandalf was near the base of Orthanc. A giant Ent stood before him. Its branches were gnarled, and moss hung from them like strands of hair. I could make out a face in the wide trunk.

"Young master, Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower."

The Ent's voice boomed out, making me jump slightly. Gandalf nodded and stared up at the tower.

"And there, Saruman must remain under your guard, Treebeard."

Gandalf answered the Ent, his voice hard. The Ent inclined his head, the branches creaking slightly. I stared up at the tower too. My palm throbbed and I clenched it in to a fist. No. I would not give in, not now.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here."

Treebeard spoke again, and turned to look at the other Ents, who were making their way back up the slope towards the forest.  
I looked down as I heard a splash. Pippin was leaning down in to the water. He straightened, holding something in his hands. He turned, and I bit back a shriek. He held the orb that Saruman had used to contact Sauron. I stared at it, my eyes drawn to it. My palm seared with pain, and I felt a strange pull, as if I had to be near it.

_"Come to me, Seraphina."_

His voice invaded my mind. I jerked away from the orb, causing Merry to cry out in alarm. I righted myself, muttering a hurried apology to him.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad."

Gandalf was leaning down from Shadowfax. Pippin looked up at Gandalf, and then back at the orb again. I sucked in a breath: surely Sauron's hold could not be that strong?

"Quickly!"

Gandalf's voice was commanding. Pippin held up the orb and Gandalf snatched it off of him, wrapping it in his robes, hiding it from view. A strange, lost look passed over Pippin's face as Aragorn helped him back on to Brego.  
Fear curled in my stomach as I watched Pippin. He seemed vacant, his eyes slightly glassy. I bit my lip. He was affected by Sauron already.

"Seraphina."

I was pulled from my thoughts by Merry's voice. I looked up and noticed the others had begun to trot away. I urged Fëa on, and she sprung forwards, after the others.

"Where are we going?"

Merry piped up from behind me, curious. I smiled slightly. We were heading back to Rohan. We had won a battle, and the people of Rohan knew how to celebrate their victories.

"To a celebration you will not forget."

**I apologise for the delay in updating. I have been busy, so sorry! Thank you again for your support! (I seem to have a slight writer's block, so this chapter may not be up to scratch, for which I apologise.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Celebration**

We reached Edoras by late afternoon. We rode through the gates, and were greeted by smiling soldiers. Wearily, I slid off Fëa and helped Merry down. Fëa nudged me, and made her way to the stables with a regal air, as if she ruled the stables. I smiled after her; I would never be able to tame her.  
I started walking up the path, when I was accosted by Eowyn. I looked at her in surprise: her coppery hair had been washed, and lay in gentle waves down her back. She was clean, and wearing a beautiful, deep blue dress.

"Come. I have to get you ready for the celebration."

Her eyes shone with excitement, and she practically bounced on the spot.

"Celebration?"

Legolas echoed my thoughts as he appeared beside me.

"To honour the fallen, and to celebrate our victory."

Her words came out in a rush, and she began tugging my hand as she made her way up the path. I looked back at Legolas, pleading with him, as he struggled to contain his laughter. I glared at him, and succeeded in making him laugh outright. Rolling my eyes, I stopped fighting and let Eowyn drag me towards her room. The sooner I agreed with her, the sooner I could find a quiet place and sleep.

XXX

I hesitated in the doorway of the hall. It was filled with merry men, drinking and laughing. I had never had much time for raucous celebrations. I preferred quiet pursuits. Besides, I was uncomfortable in the dress Eowyn had forced me to wear.  
It was moss green, trimmed with white. It was laced very tightly around the chest, and the skirt rippled down my legs. She had insisted on washing my hair, and brushing it out. It reached down to my waist in a silver waterfall. A gold headband held my hair in place, glinting the torchlight.  
I scanned the room, and spotted Gandalf. Quickly, I made my way through the crowd, and joined him. He was laughing and clapping as he watched Merry and Pippin dancing on a nearby table. A grin split my face as I heard their song:

_Oh, you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry.  
But you'll never find a beer so brown_  
_As the one we drink in our home town._  
_You can keep your fancy ales.  
You can drink 'em by the flagon.  
But the only brew for the brave and true . . .  
Comes from the Green Dragon!_

I joined in their laughter as they drained the ales in their hands, smacking their lips as they finished. Gandalf turned to me, his eyes alight with amusement.

"I did not expect you to appear."

His voice was teasing and I raised an eyebrow, pretending to be offended.

"Why would you think that?"

"Celebrations were never your favourite. As I recall, you would appear for a brief second and then retreat to either the stables, or the library."

He chuckled as I flailed around trying to find an excuse. He glanced over my shoulder, and his eyes widened. He returned his gaze back to me, a wide grin lighting up his face.

"I suggest you rescue Legolas. It appears as if Gimli has challenged him to a drinking contest."

I whirled around. Gandalf had spoken the truth. Gimli and Legolas were standing at opposite ends of a small table, several pints of ale in front of each of them and a crowd of onlookers. I made my way over to them, standing next to Eomer who seemed to be the instigator.

"No pauses, no spills."

He grinned down at me, and then returned to Legolas and Gimli.

"So it's a drinking game?"

Legolas looked confused as he stared down in to the tankard. The Rohirrim around him roared their affirmative.

"Last one standing wins!"

Gimli smiled wickedly at Legolas. He lifted his tankard and drained it in one go. With a look of apprehension, Legolas drained his too. I shook my head, smiling. I knew how this would end.  
I continued to watch as tankard after tankard was drained.

"Raar. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women! Haha!"

I giggled as Gimli slurred his words, wobbling slightly. Eomer looked down at me again, and I smiled back. He was a good friend.

"You look beautiful, Seraphina. That dress becomes you."

I blushed slightly, and glanced over at Legolas. Luckily, he was busy draining another tankard.

"Thank you, Eomer. You have grown since I last saw you. You must have no end of female admirers."

It was his turn to flush, and I bumped his shoulder playfully. He chuckled, and pushed me back. We continued with the game, gradually getting rougher until I lost my balance, falling sideways. He grabbed me round the waist, and pulled me upright. I looked up at him, and started as his dark eyes bored in to mine. I dropped my gaze to his hands, stiffening. He let me go immediately, but stayed close. I opened my mouth the talk to him, but was interrupted by Legolas' panicked voice.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

I looked at Legolas, noting his flushed cheeks, and the way his eyes shone.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!"

Gimli laughed but stopped abruptly. His eyes crossed, and for a moment he stood stock still. He swayed and then fell backwards, hitting the ground with a resounding thud. All was silent for a moment, and then cheers went up. Legolas grinned, slightly abashed, as the Rohirrim around him slapped him on the back, offering their congratulations. A tankard appeared and Legolas reached for it, but I leaped forward, snatching it from him.

"I think that's enough, don't you?"

Legolas stopped grinning, looking sour. I shook my head, starting to put the tankard down but Eomer interrupted.

"If he cannot have it, why don't you drink it?"

I looked at him in shock. Me? Drink? The Rohirrim around me burst in to gales of laughter. I fixed Eomer with a stony gaze, but he only continued to grin at me. The men began jeering, calling for me to drink.  
By the Valar, I thought. Rolling my eyes, I lifted the tankard, and drained it, slamming it down on the table with a bang. I bit back my laughter at the identical looks of shock on the men's faces. I caught Legolas' eye, and inclined my head towards the door leading outside. He grinned and jumped up.

"Excuse me, my lords. I need some fresh air."

Without another look, I turned and strode towards the door, their whistles of appreciation following me.

The cold night air slammed in to me. I gasped slightly in shock; the dress was not very thick. I walked away from the door, leaning against the wall, looking out over the plains.  
Arms wrapped round me, and Legolas pressed me against him. I wound my hands through his and relaxed. I had wanted to be alone with him for a while now, but I felt it rude to leave the celebration so soon.  
Suddenly, Legolas spun me around and pulled me close, so we were face to face. He bent his head, and his lips brushed mine.

"Come with me."

His voice was just a whisper. Clasping my hand, he pulled me along behind him towards a door at the other end. We passed through in to a quiet corridor.  
Legolas walked briskly, and I had to jog to keep up. We passed by the hall, and the men seemed louder than before; I guessed the drink had started to take effect. We stopped in front of a door. I looked around; the corridor was deserted, and a single torch flickered on the opposite wall. Before I could say anything, Legolas pulled me through the door, kicking it shut behind him.  
A few candles were scattered around the room, their flames only lighting up the bed, leaving the rest of the room in semi-darkness.  
Legolas still had my hand and I began to pull it from his grasp when he yanked me forward. Instinctively, my hands flew up, hitting his chest as I fell forward. I looked up at him in confusion.  
I gasped slightly at the look in his eyes. They smouldered with desire and a hunger that I had not seen before. His lips smashed in to mine without warning.  
His hands wound round my waist, keeping me close to him. I slid my hands up, fisting them in his hair. My lips parted under his demands.  
We slowly walked backwards and my knees hit the bed. Legolas gently lowered me down, and hovered over me. I tried to catch my breath, but his eyes glowed with love, and my breath was taken from me.

"You are a little overdressed, Seraphina."

I smiled at his words. I sat up, and flipped over, brushing my hair over my shoulder. With deft fingers, he quickly unlaced the corset and let the straps fall off my shoulders. He turned me back round, and helped me stand. The dress slid down, resting for a moment on my hips, and then continuing on, pooling at my feet. His breathing hitched as he took me in.

"Now it is you who is overdressed, Legolas."

I stepped towards him, and quickly began to unbutton his tunic, helping him to pull it over his head. My hands rested on his hips as they went towards his leggings. I stared at him for a moment. His eyes were like liquid sapphire, and they ignited a fire in me. My hands continued on until we were both standing naked and proud in the dim light.  
We fell on to the bed together side by side. I stroked his face, and let my fingers trace his mouth. He was truly beautiful..and he was mine. He closed his eyes under my gentle caresses, his lips turning up in a smile of pure bliss. I trailed my fingers down his throat, and over his chest, eliciting a soft growl. I giggled and his eyes flew open.  
He grabbed me and shifted so that I was underneath him.

"I love you, Seraphina. I want you to know that."

"As I love you, Legolas."

He leaned down and kissed me again. I could feel the fire spreading through my veins as I channelled my love for him in to the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him, and with a sigh, gave myself to him.

_**Cover your eyes, children! I know that in the world of LOTR, the people would act properly all the time, (especially the Elves) and not find a bedroom and get it on, but this is fanfic and anything can happen! :D  
I wanted to write this scene to show everyone that they do actually love each other..in every way!  
Sorry for the delay in updating…I have been busy! x**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Secrets Revealed**

My eyes fluttered open, and my arms automatically reached out for Legolas. My heart lurched as they fell on an empty space. I sat up quickly, and scanned the room. The drapes were still drawn across the window, and the candles had burnt down. I slid out of bed, not minding that I was still naked. I walked to the window, and pulled back one of the drapes.  
Stars littered the night sky, and a full moon glowed softly. I blinked in surprise. Not that much time had passed. Sighing, I drew back the drapes and turned back to the bed. My dress was still in a heap on the floor. I picked it up, and held it at arm's length. I would not be able to lace it up myself, and since Legolas had disappeared, I could not wear it.  
My eyes fell on a bundle of clothing by the door. I made my way over to them, flinging the dress on to the bed. As I got closer, I realised they were my clothes; Legolas must have put them here. Smiling, I quickly got dressed. My blades were hidden under the clothes; they had been polished, and the leather on the handles had been tightened. I slid them on to my back, and shifted until they were comfortable.  
Legolas really did think of everything. I opened the door, and started to walk down the empty corridor, my footsteps the only sound as I went in search of him.

I stepped in to the deserted hall. Sleeping men were littered around the place, and the stench of sweat and ale was heavy in the air. I delicately skirted my way round the edge towards the door, and burst out in to the fresh air. The night air burned my throat as I drew in a lungful, but I didn't mind. I walked down the path, heading for the battlements, when I heard a woman's laugh.  
Intrigued, I slowed, and cast my hearing out. She laughed again and I pinpointed where it was coming from. I slowly edged towards the nearest house, and flattened myself against the wall. I peered round the corner, and immediately drew back again. Eomer and a young woman were locked in a passionate embrace.  
I considered Eomer my younger brother, and to see him in such a position was shocking to say the least. I briefly thought about breaking them apart, but realised that it would be hypocritical of me. After all, Legolas and I were hardly pure anymore. I quietly began to walk away, but turned as my name was called.

"Seraphina! What are you doing out so late?"

Eomer walked forward, holding the young woman's hand. I noted that their steps were in time, and they stayed close. The woman's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright; with lust or love I could not tell.

"I am merely out in search of Legolas."

I smiled kindly at the woman. She smiled back and something in her face reminded me of someone.

"I saw Legolas head for the wall. In fact, I can see him now."

I followed Eomer's pointed finger and could make out a figure standing watch on the battlements. He was unmoving, and a hooded cloak was drawn round him. Knowing him as I did, I could see the tenseness of his stance. Something was troubling him. I turned back to the couple to find the woman had stepped forward.

"My name is Halina, my Lady. My son managed to find his way to the caves during the battle at Helms Deep. He talked of a kindly Elf who rescued him. Was it you?"

I nodded, managing to match her face to that of the boy's. She gathered me in to a tight hug. Surprised, I embraced her too. She pulled back and her eyes shone with tears.

"Thank you. I am forever in your debt."

She bowed her head, but I touched her shoulder, making her look up.

"No. You owe me no debt. I had a child once, too. I know the bond that runs between mother and child."

She stared at me, gratitude clear on her face. Eomer stepped forward to join her and she looked up at him, smiling. He pulled her close; I recognised the look he gave her. It was how Legolas and I looked at each other.

"I take my leave of you. I must speak with Legolas. Good night."

I inclined my head, before turning and striding off. I could feel their eyes watching me, and I walked faster, almost breaking in to a run. I finally reached the stairs that led up to the battlements, and I took them two at a time. I scanned down the wall until I spotted Legolas. I walked towards him, and noted another figure beside him. I stopped just short of them and leant against the wall.

"The stars are veiled."

Legolas' voice was strained and I instinctively moved closer. They didn't seem to notice me as they both stared out in the direction of Mordor.

"Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving."

I closed my eyes as a sting flashed through my palm. I let my thoughts drift through my head as I centered myself. My eyes snapped open as one particular thought uncurled in my mind. I _wanted _to be back in Mordor, by Sauron's side.  
I drew in a sharp breath and Legolas turned to me. As he looked at me, his eyes widened in horror. Aragorn peered round him, his face mirroring Legolas'.

"Your eyes!"

Aragorn's voice was nothing more than a whisper as he stared at me. I turned away, knowing exactly what my eyes looked like. What I did not understand was how they had turned that way. Why? What had happened?

"Seraphina. Look at me."

I spun round to face Legolas. His eyes bored in to mine, and, gradually, I could feel myself relax. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. I leant my forehead against his. I was shaking. What was happening to me?

"Would you care to tell me what that was about?"

I looked at Aragorn, who had fished his pipe out. My jaw clenched, and I looked towards Mount Doom, which was visible in the moonlight.

"I have never told you the full story of my time serving under Sauron, have I?"

Aragorn shook his head, slowly pulling his pipe from his mouth.

"Well, I think it high time I told you. If, after I finish, you wish to discontinue our friendship, I will understand. All I ask of you is to listen."

XXX

"When Elves come of age, they are sent on a Pilgrimage. They must travel the lands, seeking knowledge, and helping where they can. They can go anywhere they wish, and they must stay away from their homes for a full year before they can return.  
As a child, I was always attracted to fire. I would sit and watch the flames dancing in the fireplaces in Rivendell for hours on end. I loved to see them flicker and waver as they burnt the wood, and I loved to hear the crackle and pop as the wood turned to ash.  
When I came of age, I knew where I wanted to go: Mordor. Elrond and Galadriel warned me of the place, but I did not heed them. How I wish I had.  
I travelled there, full of hopes and excitement. I just wanted to see the flames, feel the heat. It was like my heaven.  
I heard rumours of a malice that inhabited those lands, but I paid no heed to them. I thought them just that: rumours.  
I entered Mordor, and there were flames everywhere. I ran around like a giddy child, delighted and fascinated.  
Then, he appeared.  
Initially, I feared him. I went on the defensive. I was not too stupid to recognise him: Sauron. He was an evil spirit, I knew that much. I thought myself able to be unaffected by his words.  
I fell just like everybody else.  
He promised me such great things. His words were seductive, and I quickly succumbed to his persuasion. I was his slave as soon as I set foot in Mordor.  
He treated me better than his other minions. He gave me power over many of them. At first, I treated them kindly, and tried to be a just and fair leader. However, the more time I spent in Barad-dûr, the darker I became.  
My mind became twisted, and I no longer showed kindness. I was ruthless, bloodthirsty. I killed any who disobeyed me; I commanded absolute loyalty.  
My appearance changed as well. My eyes the most noticeable, as you have seen. I looked dark, as if being seen through murky windows. I loved the shadows, preferring to walk in unlit corridors, and I refused to look at the stars.  
Sauron and I forged a companionship. We were not lovers – he is not capable of love, and I felt nothing but an unwavering loyalty to him, but we spent a great deal of time together.  
He knew who I was, even when I did not know myself. He knew who my father was, and my true heritage, which was why he wanted me on his side. I only wished I had seen through his ruse sooner.  
I personally prepared his army that marched against the ranks of Men and Elves. I was there when the One Ring was forged. I thought that we were cleansing Middle-Earth of evil, when in truth, we were the evil. I was so blinded I could not see the truth. Maybe it was better I did not – had I known, I would have drowned in shame and guilt.  
I fought in the great battle, against my own kin. I stayed back, sending out my minions, watching as they slaughtered and were slaughtered.  
I fight because I must, but back then, I fought because I wanted to. I headed in to battle against an Elf that was mighty, and fierce. He was getting close to Barad-dûr, and that I could not allow.  
I engaged him in battle. It was long and bloody, but finally, I bested him and drove my blade through his heart.  
As he fell, he looked straight at me, his eyes boring in to mine. He whispered my name on his dying breath.  
I had killed my own father.  
I did not realise it at the time. I only felt a strange sense of unease and a curious ache in my chest, as if his blade had gone through my chest.  
If not for Legolas, I would have gone on killing. He appeared after seeing me slay my father. He still remembered from our childhood, and I had all but forgotten him. Yet as soon as I saw him, a bond was created, and my alliance with Sauron was shattered.  
I merely watched as Isildur destroyed Sauron, and took the One Ring. I could not show myself; the shame was too great, and who was to say that the remaining Elves would not kill me on sight?  
I ran, after the battle. I ran all the way to Lothlórien, only stopping to sleep and find sustenance. I knelt before Galadriel, to await her judgement. She knew of my betrayal. I only hoped that she would grant me mercy, and kill me, sparing me of the guilt that racked my soul.  
She did not. She told me of my heritage, and demanded I take on the responsibility. Only then could I find peace of mind, and right my wrong doings.  
So I did. I became the High Queen of the Noldor, and slowly, light returned to me. I was myself again, but changed forever.

I am not affected by the Ring as others are; it stems from my close alliance with Sauron. The Ring does not warp my mind as such. It makes me remember my past, and it urges me to find Sauron and join with him once again.  
I do not understand why my eyes changed like that. I feel it has something to do with Saruman's orb. Whatever it is, I will not let it consume me. I promise you that.  
I fight against Sauron now. Not only for myself, but for the people I have wronged, but for our children, and our children's children, so they may have a world free from evil, and darkness, such as we have suffered, and so that my grave betrayal may never be repeated again – by anyone."

**Well, well, well. I decided it was time Seraphina spilled about her past.  
I apologise AGAIN for the delayed update. Life got in the way.  
Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites! You guys are the best!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Separation**

Aragorn stared at me as if he had never seen me before. My throat constricted; I was losing him and I didn't know if I could take it.  
Legolas tightened his arms around me, as if he could read my thoughts. I linked my fingers through his, leaning back against his chest. He knew all of this: he was the one that had saved me.

"Why did you never tell me this before?"

Aragorn sounded choked, his words coated with raw emotion.

"If I had told you when we were beginning our friendship, would you have honestly remained my friend? Would you?"

Aragorn stepped towards me, his steps faltering. He slowly reached out a hand, tracing my cheekbone. My lip trembled and I clamped down on it. He opened his mouth to say something, but Legolas and I whirled around to face towards Theoden's home.

"He is here!"

I shot off, Legolas and Aragorn close behind me. None of us needed to ask who 'He' was.

XXX

I raced through the hall, the ache in my chest getting stronger as I dodged the sleeping men. I veered down the corridor, heading straight to the rooms where I knew Merry and Pippin to be resting. I burst through the door, and almost keeled over in shock.  
Pippin was writhing on the floor, Saruman's orb clutched between his hands. Merry looked on in horror as his best friend struggled to release it.

"HELP! GANDALF!"

Merry screamed out, terror making his voice shrill. I bounded forward, scooping Merry up as Gandalf awoke.

"Help him! Someone help him!"

Merry twisted in my arms, reaching for Pippin. I hugged him tighter to me; letting him go would spell trouble.  
The other men in the room had woken up and cries of alarm filled the air as they took in the scene.  
Aragorn snatched the orb from Pippin, and immediately fell to his knees, his dark eyes wide and glassy, pain and naked fear radiating from him as he stared in to the orb. Legolas held him still, and the orb dropped from his hands, rolling directly to my feet.  
Gandalf threw a cloth over it, and I gently nudged it away from me.

"Pippin!"

Merry cried out at the trembling figure of his friend on the floor. I let him go and Merry ran over, dropping down by Pippin.

"Clear the room. Now!"

The men looked at me, and a few laughed. I sighed; would men never learn? I slowly drew my dagger out, and the men closest shifted backwards, unease registering on their faces.

"Do you know what Elven women do when their partners are unfaithful?"

I ran my fingertip along the length of the dagger, and let a feral smile creep across my face.  
Silence echoed for a moment, and then there was a rush as the men stampeded for the door.  
I quickly turned back to Pippin and kneeled by his head, stroking the sweaty hair from his face. Gandalf had pressed Pippin's hand in between his and was whispering words to him, a faint note of panic about him.  
Finally, Pippin's eyes fluttered open. Gandalf and I glanced at each other; this was more serious than we had thought.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!"

Pippin's voice was hoarse, and a single tear slipped down his cheek as he stared up at the wizard.  
I lightly kissed Pippin on the forehead and stood, touching Gandalf on the shoulder. He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the hobbit.

"Come. Let us leave them in peace."

I spoke to Legolas and Aragorn, who both turned and headed for the door. With a worried glance back at Pippin, I left, shutting the door quietly behind me.

XXX

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool…but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We have been fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palintir a glimpse of the enemy's plan."

Gandalf was telling Theoden of last night's events in the main hall. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were also present, as were Merry and Pippin.  
I glanced at Pippin. Misery hung over him like a cloud, and he stared at the floor. He looked up quickly and caught my eye. I gave him an encouraging smile, and he gave me a weak one in return. I turned back to Gandalf as he began to speak again.

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth."

He looked at Aragorn, who shifted uncomfortably.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Aragorn. I think maybe it is time you stepped up to your responsibilities."

My voice was quiet, but it carried in the silent room. Aragorn looked at me, his expression unfathomable. He nodded slightly and dropped his gaze. Gandalf raised an eyebrow, but continued to speak.

"Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minis Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

An ominous silence filled the room after Gandalf's speech. Theoden's eyebrows drew together, and his face twisted. I sensed a bitterness about him and I took a step forward, on edge. Sauron worked in many ways; I would not let him take Theoden again.

"Tell me…why should we ride the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

I stared at Theoden with badly concealed disgust.

"They did not ride to our aid because you did not ask for it. Gondor would have answered, yet you made no move to call them."

Theoden opened his mouth, but closed it again. Legolas nudged my arm, and I looked at him. He tried to look stern, but I could see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"You must come to Minis Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the Black Ships."

Gandalf had taken charge again, addressing Aragorn. He did not acknowledge Theoden at all; by the tense lines of his shoulders, he was angry.

"Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minis Tirith…and I won't be going alone."

Gandalf turned to look at Pippin, who jerked his head up in surprise. Merry said nothing, but a shadow passed across his face. He knew that he could not go with his best friend.

"Seraphina, you go with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli."

Gandalf spoke briefly to me, and started walking out the hall. I closed my eyes, and breathed in sharply. The decision I was about to make was foolish, reckless…and the right thing to do.

"Gandalf. I ride to Minis Tirith with you and Pippin."

XXX

I stood at the doors leading in to Theoden's home. The wind caressed my face, but for once, it did not bring me comfort.  
Shocked silence had followed my statement, and then chaos had ensued. Aragorn and Legolas both started talking at once, confused and panicked. Gimli ranted on about the dangers of riding to Minis Tirith. Gandalf said nothing, but stared at me, a calculating expression on his face. Finally, he had nodded, and I knew it was decided.  
I began to walk towards the stables, my head down. I entered the stables, the smell of horse and hay hitting me in the face. I made my way down to Fëa's stall. She greeted me with a soft wicker, and I stroked her nose.  
Light footsteps sounded behind me. I did not turn; I knew who it was.

"Seraphina. Please. Think this through!"

Naked panic sounded in his voice and I had to fight back the urge to throw myself in his arms.

"I have thought about this. It is the right thing to do. It is the best thing to do."

He spun me round, and cupped my face in his hands. His fingertips were calloused, and the skin rough, sending pleasant tingles down my spine. He slowly lowered his head, and his lips met mine, soft but demanding. I pushed him away, smiling a little.

"You cannot change my mind by seducing me, Legolas."

He closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them, holding my gaze.

"Why? Why must you leave? I see no reason why you must."

"Do you forget that I lived in Minis Tirith when it was called Minis Arnor? I promised Elendil, High King of Arnor, that if it was ever threatened by the forces of Mordor, I would come to its aid."

A fleeting look of shock crossed his face, and his eyes hardened, anger making them flash.

"You risk your life to keep a promise made many hundreds of years ago?"

Fury radiated from his voice, and he fairly hummed with tension.

"I do not break my promises. You know that."

Legolas sighed in exasperation, and began to say something, but turned as Merry, Pippin and Gandalf entered the stables.

"How far is Minis Tirith?"

Pippin sounded curious, but fear made his words shaky.

"Three days ride as the Nazgul flies…and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tails."

Gandalf's reply was sharp as he entered Shadowfax's stall. I caught his gaze, and we looked at each other for a moment. He tapped his wrist twice, and I nodded. I had two minutes to say my goodbyes.  
I released Fëa from her stall, and led her outside, Legolas stalking along beside me. We stopped by the gates of Rohan, where Aragorn and Gimli stood, by the bottom of the stairs leading up to the battlements. I said nothing for a moment, and the three friends looked at me. I knelt and gathered Gimli in to a hug.

"Don't get yourself injured, lassie. You may be a fierce warrior but you are not a god."

I nodded, and stood, turning to Aragorn. I embraced him tightly. Leaving was starting to look less and less like a good idea.

"Keep yourself safe, Seraphina. Return to us in one piece. And alive."

He touched my forehead with the two fingers of his right hand: the traditional farewell to an Elven Lord or Lady. I kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled, but his eyes were clouded with sadness. Finally, I turned to Legolas. He refused to look at me, staring at Fëa instead.

"Legolas."

He did not turn his head as I whispered his name.

"Look at me. Please."  
Stiffly, he turned his head, his eyes flashing with fury. I stepped forward, and leant up, pressing my lips against his. Almost as if it was a reflex, his arms wound round my waist, pulling me closer. My lips parted on their own, moulding to fit his. He pulled away, but kept his forehead against mine.

"Return home to me, my _meleth._ I will watch over you."

I could not speak, but I knew that Legolas understood what I would have said. He kissed me gently again, and pulled away, helping me mount Fëa. I looked down at him, and my heart clenched. Riding away from him was the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Run, Shadowfax! Show us the meaning of haste!"

Gandalf's voice echoed from the stables, and a second later, Shadowfax came galloping out of the stables, shooting past Fëa. She whinnied and pawed the ground. Merry shot past, running up the stairs, and I caught a glance of his tear-streaked face. I swallowed, and looked down at Legolas again.

"Go! GO!"

His voice rose to a shout, but I could see tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Legolas Greenleaf. I will return to you. Keep faith. May the Valar watch over you!"

With that, I spurred Fëa on, and we galloped forward, after Shadowfax. A sob escaped my mouth, and I clamped down on my lip. I could not fall apart. Now, I had to be focused.

XXX

_He was pleased. His minions could feel it. Their Master was pleased. The She-elf that the Master so desired was following the path He wanted her to go down. She was separated from her beloved, and her friends. It would not be long before her grief got the better of her. She would turn back to the Master. Especially when she realised the consequences of the night of the celebration at Edoras.  
Oh yes. The Master was pleased._

**Apologies for the delay in updating. Life got in the way.  
Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! Much love to you all! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – The White City**

It took us three days to reach Minis Tirith, just as Gandalf had said. I barely noticed the land speeding past us. Barely remembered the stops for sleep and food. I only felt relief when the city rose before us. Here, I could try and get my jumbled thoughts in order.

We galloped towards the open gates, the horses snorting with excitement. We charged through the archway.

"Make way!"

Gandalf called out to startled citizens, and I felt a faint amusement as they jumped out the way, their mouths open and eyes wide with astonishment.  
We arrived at the top tier and the horses slowed to a walk, foam dripping from their mouths. I saw Pippin staring at the White Tree open-mouthed. I looked at it too, and felt my stomach drop. It was dead.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! It's the tree!"

Pippin nudged Gandalf, his voice trembling slightly. I patted Fëa's neck nervously, wanting the sick feeling to fade.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a Steward only. A caretaker of the throne."

We dismounted as Gandalf talked. I glanced again at the tree. The last I had seen it, it was green with life and the air was heavy with its blossom's scent.

"Why is it dead?"

Pippin's voice sounded next to me, and I looked down at him. He looked up, and I almost sighed in frustration. There was such a sadness in his eyes; a sadness that had not been there when I first met him. He was carrying burdens that he did not need.

"It is dead because a King does not sit on the throne of Gondor."

I answered him, looking at the tree. It was a forlorn sight: a stark white tree, its branches feeble looking, set against the roiling black sky. I sighed and turned away, walking towards the doors to the hall. I half-listened as Gandalf gave instructions to Pippin. I was concentrating more on the light-headed feeling I was currently experiencing. It was not because I was tired, or because I was hungry. It was a half-beautiful light-headedness. It made me feel light and floaty, like a feather caught in a breeze. I had had this feeling before, but I couldn't remember when. I shook my head; I would figure that out later. Nodding at Gandalf, we walked in to the hall.

We strode quickly down the Hall of Kings, Pippin running a little to keep up. We approached Denethor, who was sitting on the Steward's throne, down from the King's throne. He was clutching something in his hands, but I could not see it clearly.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

Gandalf bowed slightly and I followed suit. The movement made my stomach feel heavy, and I straightened faster than usual. I tried to ignore the feeling but a thought whispered through my mind. It faded as Denethor slowly raised his eyes to Gandalf. I drew in a sharp breath as I saw what he was grasping: the broken Horn of Gondor. Boromir's horn.

"Perhaps you come to explain this. Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

His voice was rough, and thick with tears. My heart clenched as I thought of Boromir. Boromir who had died protecting Pippin and Merry. Boromir who I did not save. I heard a sniffle and looked down at Pippin, who had a far off look on his face. Before I could offer him some comfort, he spoke.

"Boromir died to save us; my kinsmen and me. He fell defending us from many foes."

He brushed past Gandalf and I, and knelt in front of Denethor. Gandalf made to move forward but I held him back, shaking my head slightly. As Pippin began to offer his service to Denethor, I spoke to Gandalf in a low voice.

"Do not berate him for his decision later. He feels he owes a debt. Let him lift this burden. He carries far too many already."

Gandalf sighed deeply but nodded. He turned back to Pippin who was still kneeling. He rolled his eyes and walked forward, nudging Pippin sharply with his staff. The hobbit jumped to his feet and came to stand by me, head hanging. I gently touched his head, and I caught a swift smile as he looked forward.

"My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming."

Denethor did not respond. He simply sat, his face lowered towards the fragment of the horn, its once creamy exterior now streaked with grime. Gandalf looked back at me, a slight worry in his eyes. I took a few steps forward, noticing how heavy with sorrow the air had become. Gandalf spoke again, his voice more urgent.

"The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?"

Denethor raised his head, staring at Gandalf. I could see the suspicion in his eyes and I decided to try a different tack.

"You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

My voice was soft, and I hoped to offer comfort to the Steward. His glance slid my way, and I flinched slightly at the venom in his stare.

"I have heard of you, Elf Queen. A woman, ruler of a once great peoples. Where are the Elves now? Fled to their sacred lands, their tails between their legs."

I sprang forward, already reaching for my blades but Gandalf held me back, his staff blocking my way. Denethor sneered, making my blood boil. How dare he! He turned his furious eyes on Gandalf, who merely stared at him with a neutral expression.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and, with your right, you seek to supplant me! I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes….words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now…I will not bow this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship!"

Denethor's face had turned a mottle purple as he ranted, spittle flying from his lips. I had held back but his remark about Aragorn tipped me over the edge.

"He is more a man than you will ever be, Denethor, son of Ecthelion. Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King. _Steward._"

I practically spat the last word, my voice echoing off the walls. Denethor jumped up from his chair, trembling with rage.

"The whole rule of Gondor is mine and no others!"

He shrieked the words, his eyes narrowed. I stared at him, hardly believing what I was hearing. Without a backwards glance, I whirled around and stalked from the throne room.

XXX

Gandalf and Pippin found me later that night on the walls of Minis Tirith. My fury had subsided somewhat, for which Gandalf was grateful. He always maintained I could destroy a small village when I was in a rage.  
Gandalf stood on the balcony, smoking his pip and looking out towards Mordor. Pippin was inspecting his newly issued uniform and equipment.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting."

I smiled a little as I detected the faint anxiety hidden behind his words. I stood and stroked his curls. He looked up at me, his eyes wide and glassy.

"You are in the service of the Steward now. You are going to have to do what you are told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel."

Gandalf spoke without turning around. I chuckled slightly and walked over to join him, leaning against the rail, Pippin beside me. I stared out at the night sky over Mordor, painted red by Oroduin. I spoke without quite realising I was speaking aloud.

"Our enemy is ready. His full strength is gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call."

Gandalf looked at me, and I sighed. He gently rested a hand on my shoulder, and I shifted closer. He had always been a source of comfort.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of the city will be gone."

Gandalf's words hung in the air, almost seeming to vibrate with the impending doom. Silence surrounded our little trio for a moment, and then Pippin piped up, sounding hopeful.

"But we have the White Wizard, and the Queen of the Elves. That has to count for something."

I laughed loudly, but it sounded forced; hysterical even. I felt my hand rest on my stomach. I didn't move it; it felt natural there.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant."

Gandalf spoke again, his eyes fixed on Mordor. I looked down at Pippin, who clutched the railings tightly. I reached out my hand and pulled him close, yet my other hand did not move from my stomach. Somewhere in the back of my mind, alarm registered but it disappeared as I tried to focus on it.

"The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill…"

I cut Gandalf off, my voice coming out in a horrified whisper.

"The Witchking of Angmar!"

The hand holding Pippin fluttered up to the left side of my ribcage. Even through my tunic, I could feel the raised ridge of the scar the Witchking had given me on our last encounter. Abruptly, I pushed away from the railings and walked a distance away from Gandalf and Pippin. As I looked up at the stars, I realised my hand was still on my stomach. I looked down at it in confusion. I never rested my hand there. Never. Why was it resting there now? Comprehension began to dawn. No. NO! It was too soon! I shouldn't even be aware at this stage. I lifted my eyes to the sky again, locking on the brightest star. A single tear slid down my cheek as I thought of my beloved, and how very far we were from each other.

XXX

_Legolas looked up at the stars, one hand clutching his pendant. It tingled against his palm. He smiled a little, knowing that Seraphina was okay. His eyes found the brightest star. He stared at it for a moment, thinking of her. Oh, how he wished he was with her! He should never have let her ride to Minis Tirith with Gandalf. He should have fought to keep her with him. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, when he saw it. An image flashed behind his eyes. An image of Seraphina with a hand resting on her stomach, her skin glowing, and a smile of absolute bliss on his face. His eyes snapped open. No. It could not have happened. Then, it hit him. Hit him like an arrow to the chest. That night at Rohan. At the celebration. He stared at the star again, and terror rose within him like a wave. Yet, underneath that terror was joy. He could not help it; he could not help being delighted. Legolas spoke the star, hoping that somehow Seraphina would hear him._

_"You are not alone, my love. Do not be afraid. I know you will make the right decision. Stay safe, please. May the Valar watch over you, and may they cast their blessings down upon you. I love you, Seraphina."_

**TADAAA! :D  
I am so, so, so, so sorry about the really LONG delay in updating. First I was in China, then there were exams and then life decided to rear its ugly head.  
Thank you, my beautiful readers and followers, for being so patient, and staying with the story. I would have given up by now. Thank you so much!  
And can anyone guess what's up with Sera? Huh? Huh? ;) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – What to do?**

_Aragorn looked at his long-time friend. He knew something was wrong, but he could not figure out what. He was fairly certain it was to do with Seraphina. Ever since the night before the beacons had been lit, Legolas had been quiet._

_Now, as men assembled in Dunharrow, he could study his friend carefully. He noted how drawn he looked; how his skin seemed dull; how his lips never curved in to a smile, not even when Gimli attempted a joke aimed at the Elves. That never failed to make Legolas smile. The fact he didn't even look t Gimli made alarm bells ring in Aragorn's head. He strode over to where Legolas was standing by his horse and grabbed his arm, spinning him round to face him._

"_I don't know what has got in to you, my friend, but you are not yourself!"_

_Legolas merely stared back at Aragorn, eyes blank. Aragorn sighed in frustration and decided to be blunt._

"_I understand the pain of separation. I truly do. We all miss Seraphina terribly, but it was her decision to go with Gandalf. She can take care of herself. What would she say if she found out you were moping like this? Pull yourself together! You need to be focused if you are to survive this battle. I cannot lose you. Seraphina cannot lose you."_

_His last words seemed to ignite something in Legolas, because he started a little, and lifted his eyes. There was something hidden deep within the blue orbs, but Aragorn could not place it. It was quickly taken over by a fire that made his friend's eyes look as if they were smouldering._

"_I know that my beloved can handle herself. In normal circumstances, without burden, I would pity the Orcs that came before her blades, but she is in dire circumstances. I do not know how it will affect her ability to protect herself."_

_Aragorn furrowed his brow at his friend's words. What was he talking about? Seraphina had healed. As far as he knew, she was in the best of health. Legolas yanked his arm out of Aragorn's grasp and walked away a few strides, to the edge of the cliff. Aragorn followed him, still confused. After a beat of silence, Legolas spoke, shocking Aragorn so much he almost fell over the edge._

"_Seraphina is with child."_

_XXX_

I walked through the quiet streets of Gondor, on my way to the Healing Houses. It was an hour after dawn and the citizens had not stirred yet. I quickened my pace, wanting to get my answers as soon as possible. After my realisation three nights ago, I wanted to make sure. I had not told Gandalf, but I knew that Legolas was aware of my situation.

I reached the main Healing House and crept in. A nurse greeted me as I walked in, a smile on her face.

"Good morning, M'Lady. How may I help you?"

There was something familiar about her face. I studied her for a second, and then my eyes widened.

"Halina? What are you doing in Gondor?"

Her smile widened as I spoke; she was obviously delighted that I had remembered her. She motioned to a room and we walked in. I took note that it was an examination room as she shut the door, but said nothing, passing it off as a coincidence.

"After the battle at Helms Deep, I knew that Gondor would be the next city the armies of Mordor would go against. Healers would be needed, and so I travelled here, in preparation."

I nodded, smiling a little. She seemed as if she was a good Healer, which was why I had no trouble in asking her my next question.

"Have you ever examined an Elf before?"

She looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes widened slightly as she caught my meaning.

"Yes, actually, I have. Only once, mind you and that was years ago."

I nodded again, and bit my lip. Halina studied me and then jumped up, starting to get out medicinal equipment for an examination. I stared at her in silence, and she looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"By your question, I'm assuming you wish me to examine you. I have seen many women try to lie to me about pregnancy, and just because you are an Elf, does not mean I cannot tell when you are lying. Now, on to the table with you."

I smiled at her efficient manner, and arranged myself on the table. I stared at the ceiling as she examined me. There was silence in the room, and I turned my thoughts to Legolas. Where was he now? What was he doing? I snapped back to the present as Halina finished. I looked at her as she washed her hands in a basin in the corner of the room.

"How long is the gestation period of an Elf?"

I closed my eyes as I calculated.

"Longer than a mortal woman's…around a year, maybe a few weeks more or less."

Halina stayed silent for a moment, and then turned around abruptly. The look in her eyes made me sit up. Instinctively, I curled my hands around my stomach. It seemed a natural response. Dimly, I recalled a similar action when I was pregnant with my first child. Halina sighed, and then fixed me with a poignant look. I braced myself for her next words.

"A year. Who knows when this darkness will end? You must seriously consider whether to keep the children…"

My mouth fell open and Halina trailed off, looking slightly confused.

"Ch-children?"

I managed to force out the word, stammering slightly. A buzzing filled my ears and I dropped my gaze to my stomach.

"Yes, Seraphina. You're carrying twins."

**Oh snap! Didn't see that one coming did you, now?  
I apologise again and again for the delay. I have been very sick recently and have only just recovered, which is why this chapter is so short! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! It means so much!  
And to the regular readers, you will have noticed I have changed the layout of this chapter. I finally caved and put spaces. Long overdue, I know, but what can I say? I'm stubborn. I have done it to all the other chapters as well and the future chapters will be like this too. Happy reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Beginning of the End**

I placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder as he stared at the body of Faramir. Denethor was raving, consumed by grief. Suddenly, Pippin ran forward, dropping to his knees beside Faramir. I strode over to him, ready to pull him away when he looked up, his eyes shining with hope.

"He's alive!"

He shouted out, and I crouched beside him. I studied Faramir for a moment, and detected the tiniest movement of his chest; his breathing was shallow and laboured, but he was alive.

"Pippin speaks true, Denethor. Your son needs medicine urgently!"

Denethor didn't seem to hear me as he walked to the edge of the Citadel and gazed out over the Pelennor Fields. I didn't need to look to know that Sauron's vast forces were gathering on the fields, ready for battle. Suddenly, resounding cracks filled the air and the terrified screams of citizens floated up to us. I stood in one fluid movement and looked to Denethor. He was ranting again, seemingly unaware of the boulders being catapulted at his city.

"Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!"

Denethor's voice, magnified by his despair and madness, carried. I saw the soldiers exchange looks of confusion. Denethor turned around, his eyes hollow. Suddenly, Gandalf stepped in front of him. Acting quickly, he struck the Steward over the head with his staff, and the man fell to the floor, unconscious. Gandalf whirled around, eyes blazing. He met my eyes and I nodded, already hurrying towards the stables. Gandalf's voice rang out as I ran.

"Prepare for battle!"

XXX

_Legolas touched his necklace as they entered the Haunted Mountain. A shock ran through his fingertips, sending trails of fire down his every nerve. The battle at Gondor had begun. Seraphina was fighting to defend it, and the Prince of Mirkwood wondered if his beloved would be able to survive yet another battle. His father's words rang through his head:_

"_**She is no good for you. She is tainted, and will remain so. You give your heart to someone who would break it without a second thought. Give up this hopeless dream; she will never belong to you."**_

_He shook his head, the words fading from his mind. Seraphina loved him; she was carrying his child. He would see her again..he just didn't know if it would be on Middle Earth or in the Great Halls._

_XXX_

Fëa whinnied, skittering to the side as rubble rained on us from above. Boulders slammed in to the walls of Minis Tirith as our own soldiers returned fire, desperately aiming for the enemy catapults.

"Send these foul beasts in to the abyss!"

Gandalf roared out his words, raising his staff. It seemed to rally the men, as a great cheer went up and they went about with more fervour. I laid a comforting hand on my loyal horse's neck as she spooked again. She was brave but this was far worse than anything she had encountered before. The air was filled with screams and shouts; the stomping of thousands of feet below us; the very air vibrating with fear. I turned Fëa to the left, and urged her on. We cantered down, flying past soldiers and dodging missiles. I pulled her up, and we faced outwards. The plains below us were a sea of writhing, black Orcs, stretching back as far as the eye could see. If they breached the walls, we would never survive such an onslaught.

I looked up as my palm tingled and drew in a breath. The Nazgul were closing on, and the Witchking of Angmar flew with them. I could sense him from miles away. The beasts swooped low, circling the city. I watched in horror as they grabbed citizens and soldiers, smashing them against the walls and dropping them from great heights. Fëa screamed in fear, rearing up as a body slammed in to the ground next to us. She shot off, heading back towards Shadowfax. I desperately held on, feeling her terror coursing through me. As we reached Gandalf, I glanced back and almost fell off. Pippin was running along, his face a mask of fright and bewilderment. I turned Fëa towards him when the Nazgul screamed. He dropped to the ground, hands on his ears. All around me, men cowered, hands scrabbling at their ears to try and block out the noise. I winced as it sliced through my mind, but I forced myself to focus. I noticed archers lining up and starting to fire. Hope flicked within in me, but it was crushed almost immediately; hope was not a good companion here.

"Not to the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!"

I yelled out orders, and the soldiers complied. Arrows rained down on the trolls pulling the siege towers. They stumbled, roars of pain echoing out but they continued on, drawing over closer to the crumbling walls of Minis Tirith. Suddenly, the ground dropped away from us. I yelled out as Fëa and I were lifted in to the air. She flailed around, striking out with her hooves. The beast holding us opened its claws and she dropped. I fell too, but its claws closed round me again.

"NOOOO!"

I screamed as I watched my faithful horse crash in to the wall, before tumbling over, her broken body falling in to the swarming masses below. The beast circled back around as I struggled in its grip. It flew towards the city and I realised what it was going to do. It was going to throw me in to the wall. I reached for my dagger, pulling it out. I shot my arm straight up, plunging the dagger in to the beast's leg as we flew low over the wall. It screamed out, releasing me. The ground rushed up to meet me, and I smashed in to it, hissing in pain as pain shuddered through me. Instinctively, I had curled my arms around my stomach, protecting it. I wobbled to my fight, quickly assessing the damage; it wasn't too bad. I could still fight. I whirled around as thuds echoed against the walls. The siege towers had got close enough. I drew my blades, adopting a fighting stance.

"Fight them back!"

Gandalf's commanding voice rang out amidst the chaos. Soldiers lined up, clearly terrified, but determination showing through. I felt a surge of pride as I ran towards Gandalf; the race of Men was evolving. A familiar presence hit me and I turned my head, seeing Pippin stumbling towards Gandalf and I. I rushed towards him, steadying him with my hands on his shoulders.

"Peregrin Took! Go back to the Citadel!"

Gandalf spoke before I could, his voice angry. Pippin glanced at him, eyes still dazed.

"They called us out to fight."

Pippin's voice faltered as he looked over my shoulder. I spun around as Orcs swarmed over the wall in a great wave of black. A spike of fire surged within me as I clashed swords with an Orc captain before slicing his head off. I stayed close to Pippin, as did Gandalf; I would stop at nothing to protect this little Hobbit who had become so dear to me.

As more and more Orcs charged towards us, Gandalf and I fell in to a rhythm. Our moves matched as we slashed and hacked at the Orcs, all the while keeping Pippin from harm. My blades were slick with blood, and I could feel my grip slipping on one. I ducked as an axe whooshed through the air. I kicked out, sweeping the Orc's feet out from under him. I plunged my blades down, spearing it through the stomach, watching as it's struggle became weaker. I pulled them out, turning in time to see another rushing towards Gandalf, who's back was turned. My way to him was blocked, and I swung my blades faster, trying to cut through. I had lost Gandalf once; I would not do so again. Suddenly, the Orc stopped, it's face twisted in pain and shock. It crumpled to the ground as I reached it, revealing a stunned Pippin, staring at his blood-soaked sword. Gandalf and I glanced at each other, and back at Pippin. A trace of pride creased Gandalf's brow, and I flashed Pippin a small smile.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed."

Gandalf praised Pippin, before striking an incoming Orc with his staff, plunging back in to battle. I tightened my grip on my blades, and spoke to Pippin.

"Now back, up the hill! Quickly! Quick!"

I shoved Pippin slightly and he nodded, grim determination written over his face, before he turned and sprinted up the hill. I watched him go for a moment and then spun around, blocking a blow from an Orc. I quickly dispatched it, and another took its place. Around me, the soldiers were fighting them off, the glare of many blades reflecting the carnage. I noticed that no more Orcs were crawling over the walls, and the ones remaining were being slaughtered.

The ground shuddered, and I wobbled, steadying myself. I only had a second to wonder what could have caused it when I heard the chant.

"**Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond!"**

I looked to Gandalf, who sat astride Shadowfax once more. A sharp pain sliced through my chest as I remembered Fëa; my beautiful horse who had died in a place I had taken her to. The ground shuddered once more as the soldiers began to fall back.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!"

Gandalf shouted orders, and I ran along behind him as he cantered towards the gate. The pounding continued and the gate shuddered. Realisation hit me as I watched the gate. They were trying to break in to Minis Tirith.

I stood beside Gandalf, blades in my hands. The main gate began to splinter, and I saw worry on many of the men's faces.

"Steady. Steady."

Gandalf spoke low, but his voice carried to the men. They braced themselves as one final hit fell on the gate and the fiery jaws of the battering ram broke through, making the men withdraw.

"You are soldiers of Gondor! No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground!"

I shouted my words, making sure every man heard me. They needed encouragement; they needed reminding that they belonged to the race that were experts at survival. The gates burst open wide and huge trolls of Mordor stepped through, swinging giant, spiky hammers. I threw myself sideways as the trolls advanced, narrowly missing being squashed. I skidded across the ground on my front, curling in to a ball as I slammed against the wall. My hands flew to my stomach as I checked for scraped or cuts. Miraculously, there were none there.

"Praise be to you, Valar!"

I sent a quick prayer before jumping up, weaving between the troll's steps, killing as I went. Adrenaline surged through me as I cut down any Orc in my path. My blades vibrated in my hands as they cut through Orc flesh; they were singing.

"Volley! Fire!"

Arrows flew towards the trolls on Gandalf's command. A sense of dread settled in my chest as the arrows failed to make a difference. I joined the men as they retreated, still fighting. Blood ran in rivers down the streets, and the ground shook as the trolls advanced. The stench of death was heavy in the air, and I swallowed against the lump in my throat. The city of Minis Tirith had been breached, but I would not give in to my fear. I had to stay alive; keep fighting. Not for me, but for the men battling valiantly beside me; for those already lost, for my friends, for my unborn children, and, as always, for Legolas.

**I give you all permission to happy slap me with the braids on Gimli's beard until I am dizzy, and then force feed me Gollum's raw fish.  
I am so, so, so, so sorry about the delay in updating. I really am.  
This chapter made me cry. A lot. I always hated this part. Even though I knew it would turn out okay, it's always so tense!  
Also, I need your help, my lovely readers. Should Seraphina stay inside Gondor with Gandalf and Pippin, or (somehow) make it out on to the Pelennor Fields? And if she goes out to the fields, who should she re-unite with first? Oh, decisions!  
Also, I changed the last bit of the previous chapter to match the information given in reviews for it. Thank you all for staying with me! And hello to new readers! I love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Siege of Gondor**

Pieces of wall and buildings crumbled down around us as we ran. True fear choked me as I followed Gandalf, ushering along straggling citizens.

"Retreat! The city is breached! Fall back to the second level!"

I shouted out as we sprinted along. The streets were in pandemonium: boulders crashed in to crumbling walls; fires raged everywhere; men and women rushed to and fro, many of them trying to locate missing children in amongst the chaos.

"Get the women and children out! Get them out! Retreat!"

Gandalf reiterated my orders from before, running along. My heart wrenched as I spotted a young woman, desperately scrabbling at rubble. I ran over, ready to pull her away, when I saw a small foot poking out.

"My daughter! She was buried! Please! Help me!"

The woman grabbed my ankle, tears streaming down her face. I nodded and dropped to my knees beside her, hurriedly flinging aside rocks. She aided me and we worked quickly. A hole appeared, large enough so that I could see the girl underneath. One look at her face told me that she was long gone.

"Come on! Come on!"

I looked up as I saw a soldier waving people through the gate to the second level. Looking back, I saw a great wave of Orcs advancing. I jumped up, pulling the woman with me. She screamed and twisted, trying to get back to her daughter, but I pulled her along as I started running towards the gate. We passed through and I shoved her forwards. She whirled around, but I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"NO! She is dead! She is DEAD! Flee. Save yourself."

I shoved her away again, and she stumbled, her eyes blank. Tear tracks made clear paths in the grime coating her cheeks and I forced myself to look her in the eye. She let out a small sob and hurried away. I had been harsh, but we were in the middle of a war. I had no time to be gentle. I located Gandalf and ran to him, pushing through the heaving masses. Anguished shouts filled the air as the trolls followed, throwing soldiers aside like rag dolls.

"Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!"

Gandalf raised his staff, and the soldiers looked to him. I drew my blades, standing beside Gandalf. The soldiers drew their own swords, ready to engage the Orcs, when we heard it. A horn. A horn blowing across the Pelennor Fields. I looked out, and, at the break of dawn, the Riders of Rohan appeared on the horizon.

XXX

_Merry stared in awe and fear at the enemy forces gathered in front of the White City. He began to tremble when he felt Eowyn hold him tighter._

"_Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends."_

_At her words, Merry stopped. Pippin appeared in his mind and he straightened. Somewhere in that city was the other half of him. He was probably scared, and bewildered, not knowing whether to run or fight. Merry had to save him; had to save his best friend. Gandalf was there; Seraphina, too. They needed him…and he would come to their aid._

"_Arise! Arise! Riders of Theoden!"_

_The King rode past and Merry felt Eowyn turn her head away. He averted his gaze too; to be discovered now would be disastrous._

"_Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword-day! A red day, ere the sun rises!"_

_Around Merry, the Rohirrim lowered their spears, preparing themselves for battle. He was scared, more terrified than he had ever been; yet, there was something in him. A steely resolve that would not let him give in to this fear, for he was one of the Rohirrim now._

"_Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin…and the world's ending!"_

_Theoden stopped his horse and turned it to face the army. Merry felt a stirring at his words._

"_Death!"_

_Theoden screamed the word, and the Rohirrim replied, their voices roaring out._

"_Death!"_

_As Theoden repeated it, Merry and Eowyn joined in, raising their swords. This was it. The end of days. Merry was sure of it. He was also sure that he would not go quietly, and that he would fight until he was spent, if only to keep Pippin safe. _

"_Forth, Eorlingas!"_

_The horn sounded again, and Theoden spurred his mount on, galloping full speed at the enemy. The Rohirrim followed suit, and as Merry and Eowyn charged towards them, their screams mingled with the others, and although they could not see it, the Orcs trembled where they stood. They knew death would come..and it was coming now._

_XXX_

I raced along behind Shadowfax. Gandalf and Pippin were mounted and they drew ahead, but I did not panic about the distance; we were heading for the same place. Pippin had arrived, panting and incoherent. When Gandalf had finally calmed him, we managed to discern that Denethor was to burn himself and Faramir…even though his son was still alive.

I had completely lost sight of them but I kept on. I had to reach the top; I had to. I finally charged up the steps, reaching the top in time to see a man, engulfed in flames, running out of the hall. I knew it was Denethor; Faramir was taller than his father. He kept running along the length of the parapet until he tumbled over the edge. I blinked once, expecting to feel horror, but I felt nothing.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion."

XXX

_Merry's very bones seemed to ache, but he kept on, focusing to keep his balance as his mount weaved between an Oliphaunt's legs._

"_Take the reins! Pull him left! LEFT!"_

_Merry obeyed Eowyn's orders, yanking hard on the left rein. His horse snorted but dutifully dodged left. A spear whistled past Merry's ear as Eowyn threw it. It embedded itself in the Oliphaunt's leg. A great roar rang out and it stumbled, making the ground shake and pitch. Merry's horse reared in fright, staggering back. Letting out a yell, the Hobbit tumbled off, hitting the ground with a thud. The Oliphaunt's body fell just as Eowyn looked up. Her heart stopped as she desperately searched for the Hobbit._

"_MERRY!"_

_XXX_

Gandalf, Pippin and I sat huddled by a broken wall. Nazgul circled the city while Trolls battered the remaining gates. Pippin looked to Gandalf as the gate splintered.

"I didn't think it would end this way."

I looked at Pippin in surprise. He was always so enthusiastic, so optimistic. Looking at him now, he seemed drained of that vitality; that hope that always seemed to flicker inside of him.

"End? No, the journey does not end here. Death is just another path. One that we must all take."

I closed my eyes, leaning against Gandalf slightly. He continued on, and his smooth voice was like music, the way they hung in the air, seeping in to your ears before fading in to nothing. I knew that Pippin was rapt with attention without looking.

"The grey rain, curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it…"

He paused for a moment, and Pippin prompted him, his voice containing a hint of his former curiosity.

"What, Gandalf? See what?"

Gandalf chuckled slightly before continuing.

"White shores. And beyond…a far green country, under a swift sunrise."

I smiled as the image became clear in my mind. It was beautiful.

"Well, that isn't so bad."

Pippin murmured the words, and I opened my eyes, looking at him. He was lost in thought, and I glanced at Gandalf.

"No. No, it isn't."

He spoke to both of us, and I nodded. His words seemed to comfort Pippin, as they did me. I looked down at my abdomen, placing both hands there. I felt a slight pain as I shifted, but pushed that thought to the back of my mind. No, I could not go down that road. Not after everything I had been through; after everything Legolas had been through.

"Stay strong, my little ones. This will end soon. I can feel it. Hold on. Hold on for your father. Please."

I whispered the words, a solitary tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away and glanced up to find Pippin staring at me, eyes wide. I looked back, and was about to answer when the gate began to break. I stood, already tense. Looking down at Pippin, I saw him clutching his sword, eyes closed. He had survived so much; handled trials that grown men would weep at. He was a remarkable creature, as were all the Hobbits. As the gate began to splinter, and the first glimpses of the dark creatures behind it showed through, my mind flashed to Legolas. Did he ride out with the Rohirrim? Was he now battling the foes of Mordor? I had no time to answer my questions as the gate finally gave up its fight to stay closed, and the enemy swarmed through. Stepping in front of Pippin, I put on the cold, hard armour I had perfected over the years, swinging my blades in to the first Orc I could reach.

XXX

_Legolas leapt from the ship, landing gracefully on his feet, bow already drawn. Gimli landed beside him, eyes shining. Aragorn walked forward, every step defiant. The Orcs began to laugh as the three friends ran forward._

"_There's plenty for both of us! May the best Dwarf win!"_

_Legolas smiled at his friend's words as they charged forward. He felt the cold rush of air behind him as the Oathbreakers glided out behind them, slaughtering the Orcs as they reached them. Legolas battled through counting as he went. Yet, a part of him was not at this scene. That part was frantically searching his senses. He could not feel the searing pain and hollow emptiness that meant Seraphina was dead. However, he could not feel the love and rush of undiluted joy that meant she was alive. He could not find her and pulled that part of him back, a question hanging on his lips: where was she?_

**An update. So soon after the last? Woop!**

**Okay. This chapter was maybe not as good as the last so apologies. I had to make Sera stay (at least for this bit) so she could hear Gandalf's little death speech. It gets me every time. And I hope that me switching to scenes outside of Sera's POV was not too confusing. I had to.  
There is still an option for Sera to make her way to the Pelennor Fields but I am afraid that she will turn in to an awful Mary-Sue, which is what I am trying to avoid. So, what do you guys think? Stay or go?**

**One last thing: my best friend Yash has recently started a fanfic on Merlin. Check it out. I know I probably shouldn't promote her thing on here, and I know its not LOTR but check it out! You'll find her on the reviews…she's the angsty one…**

**Thank you all! I love you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Blood, sweat and tears**

_The Witchking contemplated the warrior before him. He was slighter than most men, and was lithe, rather than muscular. There was a quickness in his eyes, more akin to a cat than to a warrior, but no matter; he would die, none-the-less._

"_I will kill you if you touch him."_

_If the Witchking still contained emotions, he would have felt surprised at the defiant words. As it was, he merely answered back, knowing the outcome already. So many had come before, and like those before this one, they would fall before him._

"_Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey."_

_The beast moved to feast on Man-flesh, but the warrior turned, swinging his sword. He swiftly decapitated the beast, causing it to flail and slump sideways. The Witchking, not particularly caring about his dead mount, dismounted his fell beast, letting his mace drop to the floor. The warrior's eyes widened and the Witchking saw a flicker of fear, a terror that he knew would paralyse. He swung the mace, striking the warrior's shield. The warrior swiftly ducked from the whirling mace, rolling out of the way. He stood again, defending the fallen King. The Witchking struck again, and this time succeeded in shattering the shield. The warrior cried out, stumbling backwards, and falling against the dead horse, holding his broken arm in pain. The Witchking stepped forward, sure of his success in killing this troublesome warrior. After all, he had never failed before._

_XXX_

"Pippin! To me! Run!"

I shouted to Pippin, as he cowered against a wall, two Orcs bearing down on him. With a terrified whimper, he threw himself forwards, sliding through a gap between them. He scrambled up and sprinted forwards, almost crashing in to me. I pushed him behind me, facing the Orcs. I was tired; so very tired. My blades dripped with black blood, and scrapes and shallow cuts adorned every exposed inch of skin. Sweat rolled down my face, mingling with my tears of exhaustion. The ache in my abdomen had grown stronger and I prayed desperately the children were unharmed. The Orcs charged forwards, and I struck, but my blows were weaker than usual. My grip slipped on my right blade, and as I spun to catch the Orc behind me, it flew out of my hand, clattering in to the wall. The Orc growled, swinging his sword up and over at the same time as the other Orc struck his blade forward. Doing the only thing I could think of, I ducked just in time for the Orcs to meet each other. Blood splattered in to my hair and I rolled away as they collapsed on top of each other. Retrieving my fallen blade, I looked around for Pippin, finding him crouched by a wall. I hurried to him, mindful of the Orcs all around us.

"I can't do this, Seraphina. I'm going to die here."

His broken voice struck a chord as I hauled him up. The same thought had occurred to me only a few moments before. The numbers of Orcs seemed endless, and our own soldiers were growing thin.

"Courage, Pippin. You must have courage. We WILL make it out of this. I will get you through this safely."

The words sounded false even to my ears, and Pippin's eyes showed me he knew me to be lying. Not allowing myself to answer, I returned to defending Pippin as Orcs came from every which way. Occasionally, the Hobbit would strike out, aiding me in fighting, but he was unsure, and his sword shook as he faced down the creatures. I became aware of a silence, and a gentle pounding. Cutting down one last Orc, I looked to the gate that had been broken. Nothing came through, and I began to wonder what was going on, when a troll burst through, its mouth opened in a gargantuan roar. The remaining soldiers around us shrank away, eyes wide with terror and despair. I looked around for Gandalf but he was nowhere to be seen. Looking down at Pippin, I knew then that this could well be my last fight. If it was, I would not go quietly. I would die defending the White City and most importantly, I would die defending Pippin, who had shown true courage in the face of enormous adversity.

XXX

_Merry crawled from beneath the dead Oliphaunt, ears ringing and head pounding. He spat out a mouthful of dirt and blood, getting unsteadily to his feet. He had lost Eowyn, and as he looked around, he saw that the battle raged on. Ice cold fear gripped him as he realised he was alone; so alone. As he sunk in to despair, that same iron hardness he had felt when they were charging rose up and cleared the panic that clouded his mind. He was one of the Rohirrim, and he needed to fight. A shriek caught his attention and he turned his head, seeing Eowyn being choked by a Black Rider. He ran forwards, hearing its words._

"_You fool! No man can kill me. Die now!"_

_Suddenly, it became clear in his mind. He knew what he had to do. He stopped just behind the Black Rider, and pulled back his sword arm. With all his strength, he plunged it in to the back of its knee. Agonising pain shot through Merry's arm and fell to the ground, watching his sword burst in to flames and dissolve. The Black Rider was screaming, but had released its hold on Eowyn. She stood, removing her helm, allowing her golden hair to flow free. She brandished her sword, such determination and defiance in her face that Merry felt a stirring of hope._

"_I am no man!"_

_Eowyn struck, her sword seeming to sing, stabbing the Witchking through his helm. She dropped her sword, arm throbbing dully with pain. The Lord of the Nine began to writhe, crumpling from the inside. A bright light flashed outward and then his empty armour clattered to the floor, the evil that held it together finally banished. Eowyn dropped to her knees, catching Merry's eyes. They said nothing, both their visions hazy, but an invisible chord bound them together, thrumming with their vitality and honour. There were some things that you could not go through without making a friend for life, and defeating the Witchking of Angmar was one of them._

_XXX_

Panting, I jumped to the side, slicing at the troll's leg. A deep gash appeared, blood spewing forth. It roared in pain, swinging its club blindly. I dodged, going forward and slicing again, just below the previous cut. Running back, I hastily wiped the sweat from my eyes, and noted that my hand was shaking. I could not keep this up for much longer. The soldiers had rallied and fought bravely, but many had been crushed or trampled, and now only a few remained. Along with the troll, more Orcs had poured through, further straining us. Pippin was beside me, his sword glinting as he sliced an Orc, bringing it to its knees before hacking off its head. He had found some new found strength, and was fighting alongside me, his face grim but determined. I pulled Pippin back as the troll charged forward, steps thunderous. We sprinted to a broken wall and knelt behind it, both of us catching our breath. I looked around when I spotted something. A low slope ran up to head height just to the side of us. Standing at the top, it was the troll's head height. I looked back to Pippin and a memory of our fight in Moria surfaced; in particular, the moment I had flung Merry and Pippin at a similar troll.

"Pippin. We must defeat this troll, and we must do it now. Whatever I ask you to do, you must do it and without hesitation. Do you understand?"

Pippin nodded, and after a moment, we stood. I ushered him forwards and up the slope, keeping an eye out for any Orcs following us. Luckily, they were engaged with the soldiers, who seemed to be getting the upper hand. From atop the slope (which was made out of a fallen statue) I could see the devastation. Rubble was all around us, and blood pooled in frequent puddles. Men and Orc clashed swords everywhere, and the battle raged on below, the Pelennor Fields awash with the essence of battle. A growl returned my attention inwards and I noticed Orcs heading towards the end of the slope. Hurriedly, I lifted Pippin, making sure he had a grip on his sword. The troll had its back to us, busy with cornered soldiers.

"When you land, you stab in to the skull. Do not pause; do not think. Just act."

Pippin nodded, and I shifted him. Aware that the Orcs were getting closer, I leant my weight backwards, and with a grunt, launched the Hobbit towards the troll. He landed nimbly on its back, clinging on around its neck. The troll reared back, flailing, as Pippin clambered up. With a great cry, he plunged his sword in to the top of the troll's head. Pulling it out, he struck again and again. The troll's roar was cut off and it swayed, before falling sideways. Pippin clung on until the last moment and then jumped off, rolling sideways as the troll hit the ground. I only had a moment to feel a real hope before a blinding flash of pain sliced across my back and I fell forwards.

XXX

_Legolas jerked his head up, eyes instantly going towards the ruined White City. Down on the fields, the tide of war was turning in their favour, and the enemies were being slaughtered. The Oathbreakers were killing everything in their paths, and Legolas was glad to have them. Now, though, his competition with Gimli was forgotten as heat burnt his skin where his necklace was. A pain shot through his back, and he stumbled. Gimli steadied him, concerned, his brown eyes wide. Legolas brushed him off with a shrug, returning to the fight, but his heart started breaking. He needed to be in the White City. He knew what that pain meant. Seraphina was injured, and she needed help. He wasn't there. He wasn't there! His only hope was to keep fighting and pushing his way in to the White City. He prayed that she found the strength to hold on until they were reunited. He prayed that his children, their children, were unharmed, but most of all he prayed that his One in Particular would stay alive._

_XXX_

_Pippin rushed to Seraphina's motionless body. A large cut ran across her back, oozing blood. Miraculously, it didn't look deep but a gash on her head told the Hobbit that she was unconscious. Trembling, he dropped his sword. What would he do without her to protect him? How could he possibly fight? Heavy steps sounded behind him and he turned, standing slowly, coming face to face with several Orcs. He glanced down and noticed on of Seraphina's blades. He quickly picked it up, noticing how light it was. As soon as he closed both hands around the hilt, a voice sounded in his head. It was not Seraphina's; he could pick hers out from anywhere. This one was infinitely older, wiser. With a start, he recognised Lady Galadriel's voice._

"_**Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."**_

_His palms tingled as strength rushed in to him. Merry's face appeared in his mind's eye. His best friend; his other half; his brother. Something in Pippin told him Merry was still alive and that was all he needed. He would fight a thousand Orcs if it meant he got to see Merry again. With a cry, he charged forwards, not noticing the light that shone from the blade or the way the Orcs seemed to shrink away from it. As he engaged them, his muscles screaming in protest, he did not notice that there were only a few Orcs left. He did not notice the White Rider coming up behind him, staff held aloft. He did not notice anything except the blade in front of him and the strength in his heart. He was a Guard of the Citadel and he would do Gondor proud. _

_XXX_

My eyes fluttered open, and I narrowed them as light hurt them. My surroundings came in to focus and I realised I was lying on a bed. I sat up quickly, hissing in pain as a quick flash of fire raced across my back. Looking around, I took in the numbers of wounded, and the bustling Healers. I was in the Healing Houses, but how did I get here? With a gasp, I remembered the faithful Hobbit that had fought alongside me, and the wizard that had taught me so much.

"PIPPIN! GANDALF!"

I shouted out, not caring that people turned to look at me. A pattering of feet alerted me and I turned my head, seeing Pippin running towards me. I hopped off the bed, and knelt down, allowing him to run in to my outstretched arms. I ignored the throbbing pain in my back as I held him to me. He was alive. He had made it. He pulled away, a small smile on his face. I cupped his face in my hands, breathing heavily.

"Pippin. I…"

Words failed me as I struggled to find the words of gratitude. He shook his head, and hugged me again, his arms tight around my neck. Silent tears slipped down my cheeks as I clutched him to my chest. Without a shadow of a doubt, I knew who had saved me. It was Pippin, the youngest of the Hobbits. The one who always asked questions; the one who always thought of food first and sensibility second; the one who saw the good in everyone. He had been so strong, so resilient to the evil that had spread across Middle Earth. I owed him my life, and the lives of my unborn children. With that thought, I pulled away, hands going to my stomach. Pippin grinned suddenly, his former self breaking through the sombre shell that he had grown.

"I wouldn't worry, Seraphina. A Healer by the name of Halina tended to you and she checked the children. They're fine."

I smiled down at my stomach. They had their father's tenacity, it seemed. I slowly got to my feet, looking up as familiar footsteps approached. Gandalf stood before me, looking tired but joyful. We stared at each other for a moment and then he gathered me in to an embrace. I hugged him back, too over-joyed to speak. They had both survived. I had not lost anyone else. I pulled back, smiling. Gandalf nodded, and looked down at Pippin. There was a tenderness in his eyes that spoke volumes; Gandalf loved this Hobbit as much as I did. I began walking to the door of the Healing House when Gandalf called out.

"Where are you going? You need to rest!"

I turned back, knowing that he was right but I wouldn't listen.

"Not now. There are other people that need the attention of these wonderful Healers more than I do. I must go to the Pelennor Fields. I must find Legolas."

Gandalf sighed, but nodded. Pippin ran over, taking my hand. I looked down in surprise but then nodded. Merry was probably out there too. Together, we walked out in to the sun, both of us on the hunt for the ones that made us whole.

**Sweet Jesus. This chapter may not be up to standard so I apologise for this as well as the delay.  
I wanted to make Pippin a hero because he is so amazingly cute and brave and funny and sweet and he just deserves to be a hero. Seraphina kind of had a meltdown. She's not invincible, ya know! Also, I wanted to get what was happening with Eowyn and Merry in because that is my all time fav part. Eowyn's line is just so bad-ass I literally cheer every time she says it ;)  
Thank you all for the lovely reviews and reads. And thank you again for sticking with this! I am terrible at updating!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Reunions**

_Pippin stared everywhere, eyes wide, as he walked out on to the Pelennor Fields with Seraphina. He could feel her shaking and knew this was taking a toll on her. She should have been resting, healing, yet here she was, walking out as if nothing had happened. Pippin understood her reasons; understood more than most would. She needed to find Legolas, just as he needed to find Merry._

_XXX_

_They had been walking for a while now, when they came across a dead Oliphaunt. Dead Orcs littered the field around it. Seraphina suddenly stopped dead, her eyes focused on a bundle of empty armour. She released Pippin's hand, and walked forwards, staring down. Curious, Pippin wandered over to her side. She let out a laugh of disbelief, turning to look at Pippin when her eyes were caught by something over his shoulder. Pippin followed her gaze and almost fainted. Underneath a dead Orc, a very familiar mop of curly hair was peeking out. Pippin gave a cry and ran over, tugging on his shoulders. He heaved and finally pulled out Merry. He fell backwards, landing on his rear, Merry's head in his lap._

"_Merry! Merry, it's me!"_

_He watched as his eyes fluttered open, their gazes locked. He was alive. After everything, after all this pain and loss, Merry had survived. Pippin smiled down at his brother, words failing him. Merry groaned a little, clutching his arm._

"_It's Pippin."_

_Merry smiled a little, and Pippin sensed the sarcastic tone to his smile rather than seeing it. Tears blurred his vision as he clutched Merry tighter to him. _

"_I knew you'd find me."_

_Pippin nodded at his friend's words. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have found Merry. No matter how this could have turned out, he would have walked to the ends of Middle Earth to find him; he would have fought any number of foes to be reunited with him._

"_Are you going to leave me?"_

_A little jolt of surprise went through Pippin; how could he ask such a thing? However, when he looked at Merry's eyes, he saw they were clouded with pain and confusion, and he decided to indulge his best friend._

"_No, Merry. I'm going to look after you."_

_Merry nodded, satisfied. His eyes drifted closed, and Pippin shifted, pulling his cloak around the both of them. He was simply content to sit and wait for someone to take them back. He didn't mind how long it took. What mattered was that he had his other half back and no-one was going to take him away._

_XXX_

I turned away from Merry and Pippin, a little glow filling me. They had become so dear to me, so cherished, that I had felt all of Pippin's pain from being apart from Merry. To see them together soothed a little of my heartache. A small moan made me look to the ground. Beside a dead horse, a body lay on its back. Golden hair was splayed out round its head and the way it glittered in the afternoon sun made me gasp. I knew who that hair belonged to. I hurried over, dropping to my knees beside her.

"Eowyn! Eowyn, can you hear me?"

The Shieldmaiden looked up at me, dazed. Her arm was at an odd angle and I knew it was broken. Tear tracks stained her cheeks, paths of creamy skin showing through the grime and blood coating her face.

"The King…"

She trailed off, her head flopping to the left. I looked over and let out a small cry. Theoden lay beside her, his body broken. I gently took her good hand, clutching it between my own. She turned back to me, her eyes so hollow that I did not know whether my words would give her any comfort.

"He is at peace now. You were with him at the end, Eowyn; he was not alone."

She nodded, fresh tears streaking down her face. Carefully, I pulled her up, letting her lean against me as we both stared at the dead King. Hoofbeats sounded behind me but I did not look away until a cry of anguish came from behind me. Eomer dropped down beside Theoden, shaking him.

"He is gone, brother. The Witchking killed him."

Eomer looked up, distraught. I swallowed my own tears, striving to stay strong, to give the two siblings support. With a shuddering sigh, Eomer stood and walked over, prising Eowyn away from me. I stood too, watching as Eomer placed his sister on to a horse. He sent the rider away to the White City and I watched as they cantered off. Eowyn had been the one to slay the Witchking; only true bravery could have defeated him.

"Seraphina…"

I turned to Eomer, and embraced him. He buried his face in my shoulder, and his frame shook as he let out his grief. I closed my eyes, and hummed softly, letting the old lullaby Elrond sang to me drift in to the air. After a while, Eomer pulled back, quickly wiping the tears away. I smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You do not need to hide your tears, old friend. I share your grief. Do not worry about Theoden's body. The dead will be collected in time. Now, you must go to Minis Tirith. Your men need you now. They need their King."

Eomer stared at me, and then nodded. He mounted his horse, and with a last look at me, spurred his horse on towards the White City. I watched him go, pride filling my heart. He would do Theoden proud. I turned back to the former King, kneeling down. I gently rearranged his arms so they lay crossed across his breast. I touched his forehead with two fingers, and then stood. Staring at his face for a few moments, I took in all his features, committing them to memory. He would not be forgotten. I would make sure that he was remembered as one of the greatest Kings of Rohan. I sighed and turned away, surveying the battlefield. Surviving soldiers milled around, helping the injured and identifying the dead. I began to despair when I couldn't make out the figures I was looking for, when a jolt of fire went through me. There, two hundred yards in front of me, were the exact three people I was looking for. Without a second's hesitation, I began to run towards them, such joy in me that I thought I would take flight.

XXX

_Legolas watched as Aragorn released the Oathbreakers. His brother had shown the true qualities of the King of Men in this past battle. Many would keep the Army of the Dead enslaved, to do their bidding, but Aragorn had held their oath fulfilled and released them. Such actions were not common among the race of Men. Aragorn turned to him and Gimli, when Legolas felt a jolt of fire shoot through his body. His necklace blazed with sudden light. He whirled around, eyes locking on to the figure running towards them. All the breath left his body as she stopped a few yards away. Her silver hair had started to come undone from the braid it had been bound in, blood and dirt crusted in it. Her blue eyes seemed huge in her pale, grime-streaked face. Her clothes were in tatters, rips and holes everywhere, the exposed skin bloodied and raw. He took a faltering step forward, not daring to believe it was her. It was a mirage, surely. Any moment, the breeze would blow this figure away, leaving him with nothing more than a fleeting image in his mind and a pain in his heart. Yet the wind came and there she still stood. His name floated to him, her voice weak and his restraint broke. He sprinted forward, as did she, a delighted cry escaping him. It seemed like eternity before she crashed in to him, her arms winding round his neck. He clutched her to him, pressing against her as if trying to merge their bodies in to one. It was her. It was really her. His beloved. His One in Particular. His Seraphina. _

_He pulled away from the embrace. He ignored the confused expression on her face, and, not caring that his two closest friends were watching, captured her lips with his own. She answered immediately, her lips moulding to his perfectly. All her pain; her anger; her sorrow; her joy; all of it was contained in the kiss. In return, Legolas poured his soul in to it, one hand round her waist, the other cupping the back of her head. The unique taste of her lips assaulted his senses: vanilla, mixed with the metallic tang of her blood. She pulled back, breathing heavily and rested her forehead on his. He still held her close, their gazes locked. _

_XXX_

His eyes, so dear to me, were wide and unbelieving as I stared in to them. My Legolas was holding me. All of my fears, all of my despair, was washing away as I drank in the sight of him. I did not care at that point whether Sauron had been defeated, and I did not care about the whispering in the back of my mind. All that mattered to me was the Elf in front of me, his arms tight around my waist. I had found him. Found him, at last, and I made a vow that I would never part from him again, unless absolutely necessary. The pain I put him through weighed heavily on me but I pushed it to the back of my mind. He was here, now. Tears of joy slipped down my cheeks, mirroring his own. I had not known true joy, had not know true love, until this moment.

XXX

_No words were said, nor any sound uttered. They did not need the art of speaking to express their feelings. All they needed was the feel of each other's hands holding them close; the scent of each other surrounding them; the sight of the other all they could see. Unbeknown to them, the connection they shared had grown ever stronger. The invisible rope that bound them together glowed softly with iridescent light, bonding them even tighter. The children they had been blessed with, even in their tiny and undeveloped forms, could feel the love and the commitment their parents had for each other. They stirred slightly, eager to grow and meet the couple that had been through too many trials and tribulations to fall to the darkness now. _

**I am aware that my language may have been clichéd and OTT but you know what? I don't even care. I was sobbing the entire way through this. And for those of you observant enough to see that Sera has not even greeted Aragorn and Gimli, that's in the next chappie. And come on! If you were here, would you spend time greeting them or run in to the arms of your lost lover? Hmmmmm? And I made more of Legolas' feelings because I'm always doing Sera's and I thought you people would like to see it from his POV :) **

**Quick note: for those wondering how Eomer becomes King…He is the male heir to the throne now that Theodred (Theoden's son) is dead so he succeeds Theoden to the throne. (If that is wrong, feel free to correct me!)**

**Thank you for the kind reviews, favs, follows and reads! And its almost the end! :(**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Love can hurt**

I sat quietly on a chair, hands resting on my stomach, in the throne room of Minis Tirith. Legolas sat next to me, one hand entwined with mine, his thumb slowly stroking the back of my hand. Gimli was sitting in the Steward's seat, smoking his pipe, seemingly relaxed. I knew better: the hard look in his eyes and the slight tremor in his hand revealed his anxiety. Eomer, Aragorn and Gandalf were standing, discussing plans. Legolas and I had not left each other's side since being reunited. He had insisted on me being present in the throne room, rather than leaving me in the Healing Houses. My back ached and throbbed, but it was a pain I could ignore, so long as I did not move too much.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

Gandalf sounded panicked, and I shared a look with Legolas. If Gandalf was worried, things were not as light as they seemed.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it."

Aragorn answered the wizard, his voice soothing. How he could be so calm in a situation like this, I did not know. My thoughts were swirling, and I felt nauseous. Whether the nausea had something to do with my pregnancy I couldn't figure out, but it was not helped by the worry I felt for Frodo and Sam. Were they safe? Were they close to ending this madness? Had they fallen in to darkness?

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gandalf's sombre words were met by silence from our group. I shifted a little, grimacing as pain flared through my back. It seemed as if I always had something wrong with me these days and I idly wondered whether I would ever fully heal. Legolas leaned in suddenly, brushing a feather light kiss across my cheek before settling back as if nothing had happened. I looked at him in surprise, a small smile turning the corners of my mouth up. Such displays of affection were uncommon from him, but I welcomed them; it was a reminder that even after all I had put him through, he still loved me.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gimli's harsh words pulled me from my observation of my partner. The dwarf looked defiant, the smoke from his pipe curling lazily in to the air, spiralling towards the arched ceiling.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand behind Frodo and Mount Doom."

I answered Gimli's questions, words tinged with despair. Again, there was silence as everyone absorbed my words.

"I've sent Frodo to his death."

Gandalf sounded horrified, his eyes wide. I tightened my hand on Legolas', suddenly fearful. I hated the thought that appeared in my mind but I couldn't help it: what if Gandalf was right? What if he had sent Frodo to his death? If that was true, what could we do?

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

Aragorn sounded every inch the determined King, and I felt hope stir in me. At our confusion, Aragorn explained himself, his dark eyes scanning each of our faces.

"Draw out Sauron's armies; empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked on his pipe, spluttering a little. Eomer spoke up, voicing what must be in everyone's minds.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

I kept silent, feeling cold all of a sudden. I could feel the excited energy radiating from Legolas. Aragorn's next words confirmed my fears.

"Not for ourselves…but we can give Frodo his chance, if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

I swallowed hard as Legolas stood suddenly, his hand slipping from mine.

"A diversion!"

I watched as Aragorn nodded, clapping Legolas on the shoulder. I averted my gaze as Legolas looked to me, not wanting to see the light in his eyes, or the excitement in his being.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

I looked to Gandalf, noting the weariness that surrounded him. Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder, lending silent comfort.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

Gimli sprung up, a broad grin on his bearded face. I stood too, rather more slowly, careful not to aggravate the laceration on my back.

"Seraphina, there will be a horse for you from my company. Many have not got riders and – "

"I will not be going in to this battle."

I cut Eomer off, glancing at Legolas. He looked shocked, as did the others. I sighed a little, and explained.

"I am wounded, and would be a hindrance rather than a help. I am with children, and I do not wish to put them in harm's way more than I already have; I've lost one child before and I will not do so again. And I ask something that is hard: I ask that Legolas remains behind also."

No-one spoke and I drew in a shuddering breath, my stomach roiling with unease. Those were two reasons why I could not go, but the third was more important. Whilst fighting in Minis Tirith, I had felt my mind begin to weaken. I was close to Mordor, and Sauron's influence could reach me. I had fought it as I had fought his soldiers, but I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Standing before the Black Gate would be dangerous, and I did not want to put my closest friends in more peril.

"I cannot stay behind. You know that, Seraphina. It is my responsibility to defeat Sauron, to help Frodo rid this land of his evil."

I stared at Legolas as he stepped forward, not really believing his words.

"Responsibility? You think that is your only responsibility? You are a father, Legolas! You must think of your children now. I do not want them to grow up hearing only stories of you!"

My voice rose, and I knew everyone could see how upset I was. Discreetly, Aragorn turned away, motioning the others to do so. They walked towards the door, leaving Legolas and I facing each other.

"It hurts me to know that you think I will die in this battle. After all we have been through, you think I will fall at the last stand?"

I shook my head in exasperation; why couldn't he see what I was getting at?

"I do not think that…I know that! It is a fool's hope to think you will win this, to cause a big enough distraction so Frodo will reach Mount Doom. Sauron is stronger, and far wiser, than you think."

I could see the anger in Legolas' features but I was past reason; I could not lose him, not now.

"Is he? You would know that far better than the rest of us, wouldn't you? I understand your reasons for staying behind; I am not as blind as you believe me to be. I see the tremble in your frame; I feel the weakness in your mind. Sauron is influencing you, and though you fight the darkness, you believe you will fall. I know you want to protect us, but is staying here, among innocent and unarmed people, the better option?"

For a moment, I was lost for words. Legolas had got right to the heart of my fear. I would fall – I could sense it in the air. I was terrified of what I would do when I turned: would I massacre the people? Would I take Minis Tirith and force the others to kill me? However, I was far more scared for the effect on my children. I would do anything to keep them from the darkness that was Sauron but I was helpless. For once in my life, I did not know what to do. I needed Legolas to help me but I had taken the wrong path. This knowledge caused anger to rise up, and I answered, my words harsh and cold.

"Would you rather I kill Aragorn? Gimli? Eomer? Gandalf? If I go before the Black Gate, I may as well walk in to Mordor, claiming my allegiance to Sauron. If I stay, I have a chance to fight it. If you cannot see it that way, I do not have the will or patience to make you see."

His eyes narrowed, and the fury rolling off him made me take a step back.

"How can you be so selfish? Where is the Seraphina that would fight against the forces of Sauron, even in dire circumstances? Where is the Elf that always found the light, even in the pitch black? Where is she?"

I stared at him, seeing how hard his eyes were. I cleared my throat, and answered, eyes brimming with angry tears.

"She is gone! She died when I left you to come here! I have made mistakes, and awful decisions. Leaving you in Rohan was the worst one I could have made, but I had no choice. Now, I must live with it. I must stay, if not for us, for our unborn children. They deserve so much better; they are pure, and I will die before I let anything pollute them as it has us."

For a moment, his eyes softened, and his hand reached for me, but he dropped it. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I tried to brush them away, but they would not stop. Why did it have to be like this?

"Seraphina. I must go, but I will return to you and our children. I promise you. In return, you must promise me that you will fight Sauron in whatever way you can; you must not give in!"

His words were softer than they had been a moment ago, but the terror and anger still consumed me and I turned away. Taking a deep breath, I spoke, not looking at him.

"I do not make promises that I cannot keep. I will only promise you that I will protect the children. Pray the Valar deem this battle worthy of their blessings, Legolas Greenleaf. Go."

I heard his choked sob but I did not move. I felt him reach for me but I flinched away, refusing to look at him. After a beat of oppressive silence, his fluid steps walked past me quickly. I remained still, unable to move as I heard him leave. Slowly, I raised my head. The tears kept coming as I realised the consequences of my words. I placed my hands on my stomach, staring at the door that my One in Particular had left through, taking my heart with him. I had vowed never to be separated from Legolas again, and I had let him walk in to a battle he may not return from. I bowed my head, eyes looking at my hands, watching the teardrops splash on to them as I spoke.

"Forgive me, my children."

**I am sorry a thousand times over for the delay in updating! I have been busy with revision and coursework for my upcoming exams this summer. While I'm on this topic, the updates may be slow because of this, and for that I apologise in advance.**

**This is a sort of filler chapter before the last battle. Yes, I am a cow and made Sera and Legolas have an argument. And yes, Sera is a bit of a bi…big idiot. Reviews would be lovely, but if you can't, thank you for reading it! I love you all, my wonderful readers! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – The struggle**

_Legolas couldn't stop thinking of the argument between Seraphina and himself as they rode to the Black Gate. He was furious with her. How dare she think he wouldn't come back to her? She was carrying his children, not to mention his heart. Her stubbornness had reared its ugly head, and he had had to fight the impulse to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until some sense managed to find its way in to her head._

"_Do not dwell on it, friend. What's done is done. Seraphina will stay safe."_

_Legolas simply shook his head, not meeting Aragorn's eyes. He knew his partner, sometimes better than he knew himself. He knew that she would do…something. Something reckless. Something stupid. He sighed in frustration, shifting on his horse. Gimli grumbled as he knocked him slightly off balance and the Elf absent-mindedly righted him, blue eyes focusing on the distance. Aragorn studied the man he considered his brother, worry creasing his brow. Legolas was distracted, and that was the difference between life and death. He couldn't go back to Minis Tirith to tell Seraphina she had lost him. It would destroy her. Although she had not admitted it, Aragorn knew she was exhausted, physically and mentally. The raven-haired ranger wished he had said something, anything, to help his two closest friends but, like always, he had stayed out of it, telling himself it was not his business. As if sensing eyes upon him, Legolas turned and gave Aragorn a wan smile._

"_I am sorry for making you worry. I will be fine. Let us finish this."_

_Aragorn nodded, and spurred his mount on, watching as the Black Gate loomed before them._

XXX

Frustrated, I paced in the courtyard at the splintered front gate to Minis Tirith. Legolas had long gone, marching out with the others. Even Merry and Pippin had joined the ranks, while I cowered behind broken walls and crumbling structures. I let out a small scream, lashing out at a bit of broken gate. Closing my eyes, I searched my jumbled thoughts, trying to find a semblance of normality in there somewhere, but all I found was a blazing Eye, staring me down. I snapped my eyes open, forcing myself to breathe. I stared out at the open plains that were visible through the gate. Swollen black clouds roiled in the sky above Mordor, lava shooting in to the sky from Mount Doom. I walked forwards, feet seemingly acting of their own accord, until the Tower of Barad-Dur was visible. As I stared at it, a pressure started in my mind. Subtle at first, and then stronger. I tried to tear my gaze away, but my eyes refused to obey my mind. Panicked, I tried to turn around, but a silky voice slithered through my mind, stilling all objections.

"_Join us. Join once again."_

I cried out, and closed my eyes, hands flying to my face, as if to blot the thoughts out, but it was no use. I could still hear Him; He was inside my head.

"_You know it is the only way to keep them safe. Do you want them to die? Or do you want to save them?"_

Slowly, I dropped my hands. A part of my mind screamed out, hanging on to the thread of sanity I had left. He was right. How could I keep Legolas and my children safe if I waited behind, idly fretting while he put his life in danger? What about Aragorn, Gimli, the Hobbits, Eomer? I could protect them better if I was in the ranks of Orcs. I could take down any that got too close. I could save them! NO! I dropped to my knees, retching and trembling, as I tried to put mental barriers up…but I was so tired. So very tired. Inky shadows swirled behind my eyelids as I curled in to a ball, trying to fight them off. His laugh echoed in my head, cold yet comforting; a stranger but so familiar at the same time.

"_Let me in. I can make the pain go away. No more fighting. No more struggle. No more pain. Just let me in."_

My head was spinning and I felt like I would vomit at any moment. Fire tingled through my veins and I feebly struggled back against the hold He had on my mind, but He was too strong. I had exhausted myself. Wouldn't it be better to let him think for me? No-one else would die because of me. I had lost Boromir, and then Haldir. I had killed my beautiful Fëa. My own shriek rang through my head before I gave in, my mental walls collapsing. I opened my eyes, vision blurred, to see a Nazgul bearing down on me.

XXX

"_Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him!"_

_Aragorn addressed the Gates, his clear voice ringing out. They had arrived an hour ago, and had waited, in case an ambush had been set. When none had been sprung, Aragorn had decided to act first – Frodo was running out of time. An atmosphere of anticipation hung over his little group, and tension radiated from the rest of the army, a way behind him, as they all watched the Gates. Suddenly, a creak rolled across the plain, as loud as any dragon's roar, and they slowly began to open._

"_Fall back! Fall back!"_

_Aragorn and his group turned and galloped back to their army, the Eye (for it had turned to see who dared challenge Him) fixed on them, bathing them in a red light. Waves of nervousness emanated from the men as they surveyed the hordes of Orcs, stretching as far as the eye could see, that were currently marching from the Black Gates, ready to face the Army of the West._

XXX

The Gates opened and I saw them. The Army of the West. A sneer curled my lip and I called the Orcs forward, my Warg growling softly as we paced forward. I studied the group carefully. They were broken; wisps of men. They had lost their best in the Pelennor Fields. A soft laugh escaped my mouth as I imagined the lives of the men my blades would take.

After Sauron had taken me, it had not taken long to get me initiated once again. The darkness had been creeping up on me since escaping Isengard and I had been too tired, or too foolish, to have noticed. It had weakened my mind, allowing Sauron's influence in. I had fought it at first, but I had seen the error of my ways. I belonged at Sauron's side, and at His side I would stay.

A flash of blonde hair caught my attention and I zoned in on it. The achingly familiar face cleared the blackness in my mind just for a moment and I had to bite my lip to stop from crying out. Legolas. He looked so stern, so grave. He was tired of this. I should have never let him leave without apologising. I had to protect him. I had to! Before the shadows moved in again, reclaiming my mind, I sent a prayer to the Valar. _Please let him understand. Please let him save me._

XXX

_Aragorn did not miss the waver of fear that ran through his army as the Mordor Orcs came to a halt, chanting and banging their shields._

"_Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"_

_He shouted the order, suddenly cantering out in front, steering his mount to face the men. He quickly ran his eyes over his friends in front, trying to send them any confidence he himself had left. Sparing one glance over his shoulder, he turned back, finding all eyes upon him. _

"_Sons of Gondor, of Rohan. My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day…we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"_

_A great cheer rose from the men, every one of them holding their swords high. They had no doubt this man, no, this King, in front of them, would lead them to victory. Aragorn turned to face the Orcs, slowly drawing Anduril. The sun glinted off the blade, light refracting in all directions, causing rainbows to spark all around him. He felt the warmth rush through his hand, and he knew that, finally, he had stepped up and become King._

XXX

"Surround them! Intimidate them!"

I called out orders and the Orcs complied, quickly creating a circle around the army. They were hopelessly outnumbered. I hung back, steering my Warg to pace the circle. The Eye cast a malevolent light over them, highlighting the grim determination each and every man had on his face. I spotted Pippin, standing side by side with Merry, preparing themselves. They were so small, so fragile, and for a brief second, my sanity returned, but it was pushed back by Him. He would not allow me to be lost to Him a second time. My eyes honed in on Aragorn. He had changed – there was a majesty about him I had not seen before. He had grown strong, so much stronger, the iron will he had always possessed now fortified by the blade he held in his hand. The blade that he had been destined to have. Suddenly, our eyes locked, and the shock sent a charge of electricity through me. I shook my head, a snarl already pulling my lips back. I watched as he raised Anduril high, his voice ringing out as he charged.

"FOR FRODO!"

XXX

Chaos.

Fear.

Blood.

Pain.

Death.

It was all around me and I revelled in it. I had buried the memories of the last time I had been with Sauron but now they had come flooding back. This was where I belonged. This was my rightful place. I kicked out at a soldier, knocking him down. I placed my boot on his chest, my shin guards shining dully. A feral smile curled my lips up as I pressed down, watching him choke as his chest plate moved up to cut off his air supply. My blades vibrated in my hands, itching for more slaughter. Finally, the soldier stopped struggling and I removed my boot, turning to face another. A keening shriek ripped through the air, and I grinned, knowing what it meant. The Nazgul had arrived. Laughing, I darted through the heaving masses, dodging blades, as the Fell Beasts swooped, picking off their prey. I was running for a higher place, to mount one of the Beasts, when a prickling sensation crept up my neck. I whirled around, scanning the battlefield for the source. Gandalf was fixated on a moth that fluttered just in front of his face. It flapped away, and I only had a moment to be confused before a cry went up.

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!"

I snapped my head up, just in time to see a giant Eagle collide with a Fell Beast, its talons ripping out its eyes before it had a chance to defend itself. The Eagle's beak tore in to the Beast, showing it no mercy.

"NO!"

I screamed out, not wanting to believe what I was seeing. This could not be happening. Furious, I launched myself off the rock I had found, landing in a crouch. I quickly located my target, and sprinted forwards, blades held tightly. How dare he? Snarling, I swung my blades up and over my head, intending to strike his head from his shoulders when he spun, deflecting my blades. Shock registered in his eyes, before an intense sadness replaced it. Shrieking with rage, I attacked again, my movements fast and furious. We were locked in a heated battle, neither of us gaining any ground. I was getting more and more frustrated, a buzzing filling my head. Without warning, a light flashed from his staff, sending me flying back. Dazed, I tried to get up, but was forced to roll to the side as an Orc stampeded past. I struggled to my feet, eyes already searching for Gandalf, but he had gone, disappeared in to the fray. I was so absorbed in searching for my escaped wizard, that I didn't see the blur heading for me until it was too late.

XXX

_Legolas couldn't believe it as he knocked Seraphina to the ground. He had seen her earlier, sitting astride a Warg, but refused to believe it, thinking Sauron had conjured up an image to play with his mind. Now, though, he knew it to be her. Who else fought with the stealthy yet intricate style that she did? He stepped back as she sprung up, a glare full of hatred aimed his way. He held back a cry as he took her in. Her normally gleaming hair was dull, scraped back in to a tight braid, strips of leather weaving through it. Black armour covered her body, stained with red. Her face was the same…except her eyes. They were black, ringed with red fire, that pulsed as they locked gazes. She had fallen. She had given in. _

"_Do not think that because I felt something for you, I will spare your life."_

_Her voice was odd. It did not have the musical, lilting tone he had become so accustomed to. It was flat, cold, hard. He fought down the pain, and tried to reach out to the real her that he knew was fighting to take control. He ignored the stinging accusation to her words; Legolas knew she felt something for him still – it was Sauron that was talking. _

"_Seraphina, look at me. You do not want to do this."_

_He took a cautious step forward, and she lashed out, blades narrowly missing his face. They circled each other, all reason apparently lost on Seraphina. She charged forward, and Legolas managed to roll out the way. He didn't want to fight her. He couldn't. Yet when she attacked again, forcing him to defend himself, he knew that this was the only way he could help her. He had to engage her. As he drew his seldom used curved sword, a dawning realisation fell on him, just as he parried her blow. He had to be the one to stop her – if anyone else did, they would kill her._

XXX

The battle raged around us, but I was too focused on the person in front of me. We engaged again, my frustration rising with every failed attempt to gain an advantage over him. It seemed as if he knew all my techniques, all my styles. Every time I thought I had an opening, he would knock me back, wearing me down just a little more.

The pounding in my head had got worse, the staccato beat of it increasing in tempo. I staggered slightly as I blocked a blow, grinding my teeth together. I would not let him beat me. I had to survive, to endure. For Sauron, I had to win.

Snarling, I leapt forwards, furiously attacking with both blades, the weapons singing in harmony. He fought back just as hard, forcing me to adopt a defensive position. I paid no attention to any other being on the plains – just him in front of me. A sick feeling rose in me as we continued to fight, our swords clashing again and again with a clang. I had felt something for him, when I had been lost from Sauron, but my Master had cleansed me of that. Hadn't he? As the elf swung his sword above his head, ready to bring it down on me, Sauron's hold slipped just a fraction as he was distracted by something else. I felt His confusion, and then His anger. We had been deceived! I barely managed to block the elf's strike, glancing up to see the Nazgul wheeling round to head for Mount Doom. Master! He must be in trouble. I had to reach him. As I returned my attention to the troublesome elf, I let my guard down just slightly – but it was enough. My legs were swept out from underneath me, and I landed on my back, staring up at him. I tried to free myself, but a foot to my chest held me down. I glared at him, continuing to struggle. I would not give in!

Suddenly, the Great Eye of my Master flashed through my mind, a terrible keening sound filling me. I screamed in agony, hands relinquishing their hold on my blades. They flew to my head, trying to block the sounds but it was no use. It filled every fibre of my being with such intense pain. Fire blazed through me, and His hold started breaking. My stomach cramped, and I felt shock wash through me as sanity started returning. My children. I stared up at the elf…no, MY elf, my Legolas, standing over me, blade poised. I could feel myself burning up, the fire consuming me and I had only the strength to utter one word.

"Please."

XXX

"_Please."_

_Legolas heard the single, broken word, and knew Seraphina had come back. Her eyes were the icy blue he knew, but she was wasting before his eyes; Sauron had destroyed her from the inside. He locked gazes, fighting an internal battle. The blade shook slightly as he stared at his other half. Her word reverberated in his head, seeming to simultaneously break his heart and give him strength. He was so wrapped up in his own bubble, he did not notice the Eye's tower slowly collapsing in the distance. He did not see the Tower hit the plain, a giant explosion of dust and debris flying outwards. As he breathed in deeply, he did not notice the plain falling away in a huge chasm, swallowing up Mordor's armies, yet leaving the Army of the West untouched. He did not realise they had won as he plunged his sword down. _

**You lucky things! I updated sooner than expected! Yay!**

**Okay. So this chapter…not entirely happy with it, and I may redo it, but I like it, although I don't love it. Not the last chapter, my beautiful readers, so don't despair. Feedback would be appreciated, and once again, thank you all for sticking with it! **

**Also, I probably should have put this in WAY earlier, but better late than never, right? I do not own any part of LOTR except my character Seraphina, her daughter (and future children) and her horse, Fea. Ta da. All done now :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Return of the King**

_Traumatised. That was the only word Aragorn could think of when he looked at Legolas. _

_After watching the Eye fall, and crumble in to nothing but dust, Aragorn had frozen in shock as the Army of Mordor fell in to the Earth, as great chasms opened up. His elation at finally ending the War had quickly been replaced with a consuming anxiety and fear over Frodo. Gandalf had swept past him, shouting something over his shoulder about eagles, but Aragorn had not listened. He had already started searching for the Elf he considered his brother. He knew that Seraphina had been here, and hoped that Legolas had found her; had saved her._

_Eventually, after talking with what seemed all the survivors of the Army of the West, he had found them…and almost wished he hadn't. The sight that greeted him was not one he wanted to see, and it almost broke his heart. His hand had automatically clutched Arwen's pendant, his longing and love for her filling him as he gazed down. Legolas was kneeling on the ground, clutching Seraphina's motionless body to him, their blades discarded around them. Anguished cries ripped from his throat as he cuddled her to his chest, rocking slightly. Tears of his own had slipped down Aragorn's cheeks, but he brushed them away; he had to remain strong. He had to help them now. After all, they had given up everything to help him._

_XXX_

"_Mistress Healer. I am – "_

_Aragorn was cut off by the Healer, a tired smile on her face._

"_Yes, my Lord. You are here to see Seraphina. Would you like to be shown the way, or do you know it yourself?"_

_Aragorn grinned slightly, before nodding, walking towards Seraphina's room. He had visited her every single day as she lay in her sick bed. A week had passed since the battle, and Minis Tirith was slowly getting back to her feet. He had been busy, offering aid and advice when needed, as well as spending a large amount of time visiting the Healing Houses – an alarming number of his close friends had ended up in the Houses. Gimli and he spent alternating days with Legolas, making sure that the grief-stricken Elf was never alone._

_Frodo and Sam had returned with Gandalf, the eagles depositing them right by the gates. They had been rushed inside, and the two Hobbits were healing, although Frodo had been close to death. Eowyn was going from strength to strength after her encounter with the Witch King; Aragorn was confident she would make a full recovery. He himself had helped to heal her, administering a potent mixture containing Athelas. She had been entertained through her recovery by none other than Faramir, and it was clear to all the two were besotted. _

_As Aragorn reached Seraphina's door, he took a deep breath, steeling himself. He stepped inside, nodding to Halina, who had been in charge of Seraphina's healing since she had arrived. She nodded back, and cast a pointed look at the Elf sitting by the bed. With another loaded look at Aragorn, she curtsied slightly and left the room. Legolas did not meet his friend's eyes as he watched over his partner. Aragorn cast an eye over the Elven Queen. Her face was pale, fine cuts on her face scabbed over. Her breathing was shallow, and laboured, as though something heavy were on her chest. Halina had tended to her wounds, and then checked the children, forcing an agitated and distraught Legolas out of the room. As far as Halina could tell, they seemed to be unharmed, but the grim look on her face told them that they would have to wait until they were born to see if they would make it. They had been through a lot of strain, despite the best effort of their mother. _

_Although Seraphina had not suffered too much physically (apart from the large gash on her back, which Halina had covered in salve and bandaged), it was clear that she had been all but destroyed mentally. Sauron's hold on her had been like iron and when He had fallen, He had started dragging Seraphina down with Him. Only Legolas' intervention had saved her from being completely lost, but the Elf Prince of Mirkwood was distraught, scared and confused as to why she was in this coma. _

"_I almost killed her."_

_Legolas' quiet voice filled the room, shaking slightly. Aragorn did not reply for a moment, simply watching Seraphina._

"_Aye, but you did not. She is still alive."_

_Aragorn finally answered, his dark gaze landing on the Elf's face. Legolas ran a hand through his hair, suddenly springing to his feet and pacing the room. Aragorn could see just how gaunt his brother had become; how his clothes hung off him; how the purple shadows under his eyes never seemed to go. He spent every minute by Seraphina's bed, always watching, always waiting._

"_I…wanted to. I wanted to put her out of her pain, to relieve her suffering."_

_Aragorn stopped his friend, placing both hands on his shoulders, forcing the Elf to meet his eyes._

"_It is natural. If the one you love is in agony, you seek to take that pain away. Do not torture yourself with what could have happened. She is here. She is healing."_

_Legolas shrugged away from him, eyes focusing back on Seraphina. He could see everything happening again in his mind: the light glinting off his blade as it dived towards her chest; the tip just grazing her as he drove it in to the ground instead as she gasped. He had almost killed his beloved, and if she had not made a noise…he would have been left with nothing. _

_Legolas had been convinced that the only way to save Seraphina was to kill her. Sauron had her tight in His clutches and would not let go. What could he do? All the time he had been battling against her, he had been searching for ways to save her that did not involve harming her, but his exhausted mind had drawn a blank each and every time. When Legolas had over-powered her, the pleading in her eyes had almost shattered his resolve. She had begged him, and he had followed what he thought to be her last wishes, trying to ignore the way his heart was breaking. He did not know how he had avoided her in time. Part of it was Seraphina gasping, as if coming up for air after being underwater. The other part was as if something had knocked his hand, pushing the blade to the side. Legolas did not understand it, and he did not really want to. All that he knew was that, between the begging of his loved one and the agony and heartbreak pounding through his veins, he had almost killed her. _

_Letting out a frustrated cry, he clutched the end of the bed, staring intently at Seraphina, starting slightly as Aragorn moved to stand beside him. The two brothers watched the woman, each asking themselves the same question: why would she not wake?_

_XXX_

I blinked slowly, turning in a circle. All around me…was nothing. Just emptiness. I stood still, confused. Was I dead? The last thing I remembered was Legolas plunging his sword down, and Sauron screaming in my head. Then everything went dark. At the thought of Legolas, panic filled me. Where was he? I began running, not knowing where to go, calling out his name.

"He is not here."

I stopped at the sound of the voice. I turned to see an Elf watching me. He was tall, and quite broad by Elven standards. His grey eyes reminded me of Haldir, as did his golden hair, which was braided back from his face. He was dressed in robes that signalled his importance. Something about his face seemed familiar but every time I thought on it, his name slipped away.

"Where is he?"

I sounded desperate, forgetting all rules of decorum. I stepped forward, silently pleading with the Elf.

"He is waiting for you. As is Elessar."

I frowned at the mention of Aragorn's name, given to him as a young child when he had stayed at Rivendell. He must be worried sick about my….I did not know how to explain it. All I knew was that he should be focusing on helping his people and that I needed to return to Legolas.

"Waiting where? I must find them!"

He chuckled softly, and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. Strangely, I did not flinch away; it felt natural. We stared at each other for a moment and then he spoke, finally explaining where I was.

"You are not dead, but you are not quite alive, either. You are in the In-Between. Your soul is deciding whether to stay within your body or re-unite with Iluvatar."

I furrowed my brows, feeling panicky. I sighed in frustration, looking around at the emptiness, not knowing what to say. The Elf stood silently, patiently waiting for me to speak. I turned to him, but a movement over his shoulder caught my eye. I watched in amazement as two Elflings ran around, chasing each other. Their laughter echoed faintly in my eyes as they raced off, wide grins etched on their faces, forms disappearing.

"They are what could be and what will be if you return to your body. They depend on you."

I suddenly realised what I had seen: they had been my children. The children I was currently carrying. I looked down at my abdomen, caressing it gently. Intense sadness filled me as I came to another realisation.

"They have been touched by Sauron. They will be tainted with His evil. How can I bring them in to this world, knowing they will be shunned and outcast?"

The Elf shook his head, looking amused. I felt anger rising in me; what was so funny about Sauron taking my children from me?

"He may have touched them with Darkness, but you and their father will show them only love and Light. It will overcome any evil that may linger within them."

I nodded, hope settling in my chest. Sauron's hold over me had been broken and I would show them the goodness in this world. Legolas would be everything to them as Elrond was to me. I thought on Elrond for a moment: was he still in Middle Earth? Or had he sailed for Valinor? He had been a good father to me, loving and patient…but I had betrayed him by not heeding his warnings. I swallowed heavily as my thought train turned to Arwen. I was older than she was, and as such, had not bonded as well with her, but she was still my sister. She held the heart of one of my closest friends and I only hoped she had been kept safe from the Darkness that had crept across Middle Earth. Elrond had surely sent her to Valinor; if he could not keep one daughter safe, he would most certainly keep the other safe.

A thought occurred to me: I did not know the Elf beside me, yet his gentle words both calmed and reassured me. I should be panicking and confused, yet I was feeling more relaxed than I had ever been, and I could think clearly for the first time in a long while. I turned to him, and paused before I spoke, the feeling of knowing him from somewhere stronger than ever.

"Thank you for your words, but I do not know who you are. May I ask your name?"

The Elf observed me for a moment, before a sad smile lifted his lips. He gently took my hands in his, bringing them in to his chest.

"You know me, my child. You know who I am."

My breath caught and I struggled to comprehend what my heart was telling me. No. This could not be. Why would he meet me? Why?"

"Father?"

My voice was barely more than a whisper, hoarse and broken, but he heard me. He nodded and I embraced him, tears streaming down my cheeks. His arms wrapped round me, cocooning me in a warm cage. I sobbed in to his chest, letting my buried grief and pain pour out. He stroked my hair, clutching me tighter to him. I felt his own tears drop on to my head as we both clung on, reluctant to let each other go.

"Why did you come here? You could have let me to figure it out on my own. It is what I deserve."

My voice was muffled as I spoke in to his robes. I was almost afraid to hear his answer. A few beats passed and I was worried he was not going to speak but then he did, and the whole story came out.

"When you and Haldir were born, a prophecy also came in to existence. It told that the child of Gil-Galad would turn to the Dark, and destroy everything. Your mother wanted you both thrown in to the wilderness, but I would not allow it. She…was emotional, at the time. I knew that I had to give both of you up, but it broke my heart. We did not know which would turn, or even if you would turn, and so we decided to separate you. Haldir went with Lady Galadriel, and you with Lord Elrond; both of them were close friends. Your true heritage was kept a secret, and would have remained that way for the rest of your lives…but you ventured to Mordor. I did not want to believe it when I saw you on the battle-field, but my heart told me that you were my daughter. I had to stop you. And I did. You regained your sanity and your Light after my death; allowed Legolas to save you. You accepted your responsibilities and found Haldir. You became the daughter I wanted you to be. I have watched over you these years, and have seen what you have accomplished. I am proud of you, my daughter."

I pulled back, astonished. He smile down at me, love radiating from him.

"How…how can you forgive me? I killed you!"

My voice rose to a shriek, and Father cupped my face in his hands.

"My death was the only way to stop your descent in to madness. I had accepted that long before the battle. I know of the guilt you have carried. Let it go."

Fresh tears leaked from the corners of my eyes at the acceptance and gentle understanding of my Father. He had sacrificed himself to save me, the daughter he had spent only a short time with.

"Haldir. Is he with you?"

Father nodded, a bright smile suddenly lighting up his face. An answering smile of my own pulled at my lips.

"Indeed. He is adjusting to the Halls. The Music can be a little daunting at first, but Iluvatar would not have taken him if He did not believe that Haldir was ready. It is good to see my son after all these years."

I nodded, suddenly shy. I looked down at my feet, unsurprised to see them bare.

"Could you give him a message from me? Could you tell him that I love him, and his nephews or nieces will be told of him? He will not be forgotten."

Father nodded, his grin growing wider. A haunting melody suddenly filled the emptiness and I started, looking around wildly for the source.

"I must leave, my child. You cannot come with me. Your place is with the living. You have fought too hard to lose now. Iluvatar knows this. Blessed be, Seraphina."

Father placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and my eyes closed against the sudden blinding light. When I opened them, he was gone, but I did not feel lonely. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Everything I had been carrying with me – grief, pain, fear, sadness – had dissipated with the knowledge my loved ones were in a place of peace. Now, the time had gone for me to return to Legolas, and thank him once again for saving me.

XXX

_Halina watched Seraphina, looking for any sign of movement. Aragorn had finally persuaded Legolas to leave the room, and had taken him to stretch his legs, to get some fresh air. The Healer was a little worried the Elf woman had not woken yet, but she knew there was little she could do. She sighed, and went to leave the room, to check on other patients when a cough halted her. She turned to the bed, heart pounding. Her eyes widened as Seraphina's hand clenched on the sheets, and she coughed again. Halina rushed back to the bed side, and placed a hand on her forehead._

"_Seraphina. Can you hear me?"_

_Halina felt a smile spread across her face as the Elf's eyes began fluttering. They opened, and they focused on Halina after a few beats of confusion._

"_Halina. Is that you?"_

_Her voice was croaky, but the Healer did not care. She nodded, feeling tears of joy building up. The Elf smiled weakly in response, and then coughed, the dry sound grating on Halina's ears. Quickly, she filled a goblet with water and helped Seraphina drink it, satisfied at the way she was gulping the liquid quickly. _

"_How do you feel?"_

_Halina was bustling around now, checking Seraphina's bandages, and helping her sit up, tucking the sheets more securely around her._

"_Like an Oliphaunt fell on me."_

_Halina chuckled, and was about to say something when the door opened. She knew who it would be; she had grown accustomed to Legolas' light, almost soundless steps. The Elf himself was frozen in the doorway, staring at Seraphina. Halina moved back from the bed, watching the two. After a few beats, Legolas rushed forward, gathering her up in his arms. Halina felt emotion well in her chest, and her thoughts turned to Eomer. She had not spent much time with him these past two weeks. She had been busy with the influx of wounded, and he had been immersed in Rohan politics: as Theoden's son was dead, Eomer was the heir to the throne. After casting a last look at the Elven couple, who were still in each other's arms, she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She wiped away a few stray tears and went off in search of Eomer; she needed to see him._

XXX

Legolas. He was here. I cried silently in to his shoulder as we embraced. I could not describe the intense emotion welling in my chest, but I could honestly say I was really and truly joyful. I ignored the throbbing of various wounds and pulled back, assessing him. I saw the toll my condition had taken on him, and I bit my lip. He gently cupped my cheek, stroking his thumb over the bruised skin. I leaned in to his touch, revelling in the feeling of his fingers. I had not missed the relieved look in his eyes – he had been genuinely scared that I would die. I felt guilty that I had yet again caused him pain, and I stiffened a little under his touch.

"Forgive me."

My words came out as a whisper as I flinched away from him, lying down on the bed. He frowned, his beautiful eyes confused and hurt.

"For what? Sauron had you under His spell. Your actions were not your own, and the injuries our friends suffered were not at your hands. Before you blame yourself, Gandalf does not hold any ill will towards you for attacking him. The only thing you may ask forgiveness for is being stupid and putting yourself in harm's way and I forgive you for that. You have done that enough times for me to expect it from you. "

Legolas answered, settling down on the bed next to me. He pulled me closer, stroking my hair. I closed my eyes as a fresh wave of guilt rose in me, and drew away slightly.

"I gave in to the Darkness, and once again, you had to save me. I was weak. I put our friend's lives in danger!"

Legolas pulled me closer, and kissed my forehead, reminding me of my meeting with Father. That was one thing I would never be able to tell Legolas. He would never be able to understand, and I hoped that he would never again be in a position where he would be able to understand what I had been through. I did not fully comprehend it myself, but I knew it had given me closure.

"I do not want to speak of it. It is over. Sauron is gone, and He has no influence over you anymore. You are alive, and safe, and so are the children. Frodo and Sam were rescued from Mount Doom and are recovering. We are all safe, Seraphina."

He spoke softly, catching my gaze. As I looked in to his eyes, I knew the truth in his words. We were finally free. We had won, against impossible odds. Now all that was left to do was rebuild our lives. A hesitant smile lifted my lips and I leaned in. Legolas met me halfway, and our lips moulded together. He pulled me closer, and I melted against him, as if trying to become one body. My wounds ached but I ignored them as Legolas' hands wound through my hair. All his anxiety and pain and guilt and joy and love poured in to me through the kiss. I poured my emotions out as well, making sure he knew how much I loved him.

We pulled away, both short of breath. Legolas let out a short laugh, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it that whenever we kiss like that, we have been separated or one of us has been near to death?"

I laughed lightly, feeling slightly guilty at his words. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head and pulled me close to him, settling down on the bed for a well-earned rest. Something stirred within me as I snuggled in to Legolas again. It was relief. Never again would we have to look over our shoulders. Never again would we have to fight for our lives. Middle Earth was saved.

XXX

I glanced out at the sea of people, a breeze making the various flags on the parapets flutter. My dress rippled in the soft wind too, and I smoothed it down. It was a pale green, and tailored to my measurements. Silver sandals were on my feet, and a silver and gold circlet sat on my head, thin chains of crystals cascading down from the back. They weaved in to my hair, which had been left free, and it lay in soft waves down my back. I breathed in, glancing up at the sky. It was a beautiful azure, and cloudless. A perfect day to crown the King.

Three weeks had passed since I had woken from my coma. Minis Tirith had been a flurry of activity, preparing for Aragorn's coronation. I had visited Frodo and Sam after waking, something that Legolas objected to on the grounds I should be resting but I had waved aside his concerns; I needed to see the Hobbits. He had been none too pleased but accompanied me on my errands anyway. The Hobbits were changed, and I almost didn't recognise them. The Ring had poisoned Frodo, but Sam, his faithful Sam, had come to his rescue. The two were inseparable – a bond had been forged that could never be broken. I could see the change most clearly in their eyes, and I felt a happy sadness: they had grown and matured so much, but it had been painful for the both. Pippin and Merry had bounced back, and were their usual rambunctious selves, save for Merry having a broken arm. I was glad to see they were as close as ever; I was worried their time apart would have weakened their bond, but it remained as strong as it had been from day one. They carried themselves with a new grace and pride, and were no longer dropped their eyes to the floor; they had earned their place amongst the ranks of Men.

Eowyn had almost fully recovered and I was pleased to see that she had found Faramir. They were a good match, and I knew they would be happy together. The gleam had come back in to the Shield Maiden's eyes, and Faramir looked like he was walking on air.

As for Eomer, he had taken to his duties as King of Rohan quickly and with ease. He already had the respect and loyalty of his fellow Rohirrim, so it came as no surprise that the title of King suited him. Rohan was in good hands. His relationship with Halina surprised me. I had assumed it to be no more than a fling; lust and passion on either side, burning out after that one night. I had never been so happy to be wrong. Halina was a kind, generous woman who would keep Eomer's sometimes fiery temper in check, and he in return would remain faithful and loving towards her.

I pulled my thoughts from my friends to the present. Gimli stood beside me, smiling as Aragorn made his way forward. Gandalf stood outside the doors to the throne room, looking every inch the magnificent wizard. I smiled at Aragorn as he came to a stop before Gandalf. The time had come. Gimli stepped forward, handing Gandalf a silver crown. The wizard lifted it high so everyone could see, and then gently placed it on Aragorn's brow. A hush fell over the crowd, and I could feel myself caught up in the anticipation.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."

There was a moment of silence, and then rapturous cheers and applause broke out. Aragorn turned to face the crowds, and I joined in, applauding the King. He turned to look at me, and I curtsied, showing him the respect he deserved. His dark eyes found mine, and I felt a grin of pure joy spread across my face. An answering one lit up his face, and I knew then that he had found his place. Despite all his doubts and reservations, he would be the finest King Middle Earth had ever had. I could feel it in my bones. Aragorn let his gaze flick to the crowds, and he drew himself up.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

The crowd cheered even louder at his words. Gimli let out a delighted laugh as white petals from the tree began to fall. Aragorn motioned me forward, and I stepped up. Together, we walked down the path, but I made sure I was a few steps behind; these were his people. Mine had left these shores. The petals of the White Tree swirled around Aragorn as he walked, contrasting with his raven hair as they settled in it. His people bowed as he passed, and I caught sight of several familiar faces. Eowyn and Faramir. Eomer. A great glow began in my chest to see them all, greeting their King, but knowing that each had a place in his heart.

I couldn't contain the grin as Aragorn met Legolas, and embraced him. Elves stood behind him, and my eyes found Elrond. Shock flashed through me, and then tears sprung up. He had not left. My adoptive father smiled, inclining his head slightly to the two men in front of me. I turned my eyes back, watching as Legolas moved aside so that Aragorn looked to where Elrond stood. My beloved made his way to my side, clasping my hand in his. He was dressed in his royal finery, a silver crown on his forehead. A glint formed in his eyes as he noticed me looking at him in wonder (he had never looked better), and I knew what it meant. Warmth spread through my lower belly, but I shook my head, sending him a look I hoped was hard; now was not the time. I turned my gaze back to Aragorn and I let out a small gasp. Arwen stood beside Elrond, her gaze fixated on the King. I looked to Legolas, who gave me a knowing smile. I joined in with the cheers as the two kissed, and I did not care that a tear had rolled down my cheek. For too long, they had been separated. Arwen held my closest friend's heart in her hands, and she had kept it safe, bestowing upon him the greatest gift she could give: her own heart. I knew that she had given up her immortality for him – the necklace he wore signified that. Aragorn deserved happiness, and he would find it with Arwen. They were one person in two bodies, and I could not describe the joy I felt at seeing them reunited at last. I squeezed Legolas' hand, moving closer to him. He squeezed back, he too caught up in the emotion of Aragorn and Arwen's reunion.

We moved off, following Aragorn and Arwen as they moved through their subjects. Near the end of the path, our four Hobbits stood. They were not dressed in cloaks or livery, but in their Shire trousers and weskits. To any other, this would appear rude, but to those that knew them, it meant the world. I watched them over Aragorn's shoulder, delighted to see them all together. Although they had separated in to pairs, the four were close, and they seemed whole again now their little group was back together.

They began to bow to Aragorn and Arwen, their King and Queen, but Aragorn stepped forward, urging them to stand up. Confused, they did as he asked, glancing at each other.

"My friends, you bow to no-one."

He knelt before the Hobbits, and we all followed suit. I heard an echoing rustle and a glance up confirmed my suspicions: the whole of Minis Tirith were bowing down in their honour. I let out a small giggle at their astonished faces, locking eyes with Frodo. I smiled wide at him, and he smiled back, eyes lighting up.

We had all fought hard in this War. We had all lost things dear to us, but the four Hobbits, looking so bewildered, had sacrificed the most. They did not fully understand it, but they had won this War, and no-one was more deserving of honour and respect than these four little people of the Shire.

…**.It's over, my lovely, beautiful readers. We have come to the end of this ride. It has been absolutely wonderful to write this, and I cannot thank you enough for all your support. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Don't cry too much, because there will be an extra chapter after this. It will tidy up a few things, and won't be as long as this one, but it will help end the story neatly! I love you all so much! **


End file.
